


Incomplete (indefinite hiatus)

by sunflowergillz



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Bade - Freeform, Breakup, Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, Jori Friendship, Pregnancy, cade friendship, lots of bade fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowergillz/pseuds/sunflowergillz
Summary: Beck and Jade break up. Jade finds out somrthing life changing and has no idea how to tell Beck. How will they work this out?
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Robbie Shapiro, Jade West/Beck Oliver
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Heartbreak

“Ten.”

Jade’s voice was heard from outside the door. Beck held onto the doorknob, he so badly wanted to step out and kiss her, wanting to tell her that it was all okay and things would work out. But, with how badly they were fighting lately, none of that was going to happen.

Jade waited, she wanted _so_ badly for him to come outside and tell her the things she wanted to hear. But, as time slowly passed, it seemed that none of that was true.

She sighed, adjusting her purse slightly and heading to her car. He could get a ride home for all she cared, it wasn’t like he was her boyfriend anymore, anyways.

Beck heard her combat boots walking away from the door, and that’s how he knew that all of this was truly over. He sighed, turning around. Everyone was in shock from what happened. They’d all witnessed Beck and Jade’s breakup right there, and no one knew what to say.

“Let’s play some cards.” Beck says, beginning to walk towards the table. He felt emotionless, he didn’t really feel any sadness or anger towards Jade. She did the right thing, and if things kept going the way that they did, who knows what could have happened to either one of them.

“Yeah… Let’s play.” Tori says.

“I’ll pick up the cards.” Cat says, she’s not as bubbly as before. She loved Beck and Jade’s relationship, and now, it really felt like it was over.

“There’s 52.” Tori says, “Make sure you get them all.”

“Kay-Kay.” Cat mumbles, beginning to pick up the cards. No one wanted to make a single peep or ask Beck if he was okay, fearing that he’d snap. Everyone just wanted to play some cards and get on with the night.

Jade was driving home, holding her tears back. She really didn’t want to cry and ruin her makeup, but the tears were threatening to fall. This breakup was bound to happen sooner or later, but maybe, just maybe. They could have fixed things and continued their relationship. It’s not like she _wanted_ to fight with Beck, he just kept doing things to upset her, because she was scared. She loves him, and still does.

She pulled into the driveway of her home, and let out the sob that she’d been holding back. She buries her face in her hands and cries, tears falling in between the crevices of her fingers. She’s truly heartbroken, it feels like her chest is pounding with every sob she lets out. Heartbreak is truly the worst feeling in the world, and she knows it.

It’s getting late, it’s nearly ten PM and her mother is probably asleep by now. Maybe she can sneak in and get into bed without her mom seeing. She unlocks her car door and quietly goes inside of her house, carefully shutting the door behind her. Jade creeps up the stairs and into her room, successfully sneaking in.

She curls into her bed and pulls the blankets over her body, not even bothering to wash off her makeup or change her clothes. It was something she would take care of in the morning. Jade cries for a little longer into her pillow, staining it with mascara. Eventually, her crying quiets down and she falls asleep in a puddle of her own tears.

The next morning, Jade’s in the kitchen buttering her toast. She’s not hungry at all, but her mom has basically forced her to eat. Jade had a good relationship with her Mom and Dad. They were extremely supportive of her and Beck, and knew they’d be upset by the news of their breakup, too.

Jade stares at the toast as the butter slowly melts into the pores of the bread. She can’t bring herself to eat it, and her mom is quickly noticing it.

“Jade…?” Karen questions, “What’s wrong? Are you not hungry?”

“Um… No. Not really.” Jade says, “Jasper can have it, I should get going. I’ll just… grab a coffee.”

“Are you sure? You look exhausted, maybe eating will help.” Karen says with a small smile, pushing the plate towards her.

“No. I don’t want it.” Jade shakes her head, “I’m gonna go.”

“Oh… Okay.” Karen frowns. “Have a good day at school, honey.”

Jade doesn’t respond, she grabs her bag and shuts the door behind her. She feels bad ignoring her mom like that, but she can’t bring herself to talk to anyone. School’s going to be a nightmare, she can feel it.

She stops at Starbucks and grabs her favorite hot coffee. She sits in the parking lot of the coffee shop and just sips it, she’s left early so she has time to kill. Part of her really wants to ditch school completely, but the other part of her doesn’t want to be a baby and avoid Beck. She’d have to face him eventually.

Jade hears her phone go off, and quickly checks it. It’s Cat, texting her to make sure she was okay. It was nice of her to check in, but she didn’t bother responding. She’d see her in person soon, there was no need to respond. Although it was pretty mean to keep her worrying, it was just what she did. Test people.

She finished her coffee and drove to school, heading to her locker. Jade knew that _everybody_ was talking about the breakup and frankly, she didn’t care. It shouldn’t bother her that people talked about her relationship, even though it was absolutely none of their business. It was posted on the slap that they were no longer in a relationship. But it annoyed her that they wouldn’t shut up about it and just let it slide.

Tori and Cat were staring at Jade from a distance, debating if they should talk to her or not. The chance of being snapped at was extremely high, but they also wanted to check up on their friend.

They finally decided to go up to her and ask how she’s doing, Jade stared at her friends for a few seconds, then turned back to going through her locker.

“Uh… Hi, Jade.” Tori says, “How are you feeling?”

Jade shrugged, putting a few books in her locker and slamming her locker door shut. She leans against her locker, sighing.

“I’m fine.” Jade says, “Don’t worry about it.”

“Are you sure? That was a pretty harsh breakup.” Tori says, “If you want to talk about it, Cat and I are here for you.”

“I said it’s _fine!”_ Jade hisses, “Mind your own damn business. I’m doing just fine without Beck. _I_ broke up with him, it was _my_ decision. So just shut up and leave me alone!” She snaps, rushing off.

“Jade!” Cat calls after here, “Come back!”

Jade storms past Andre, Beck and Robbie. Beck doesn’t say a word and neither does Robbie and Andre, they all experienced the breakup. They knew Beck and Jade weren’t going to talk anytime soon, so might as well not start up a conversation about it.

She headed into the bathroom and slammed the stall door behind her. Truthfully, she did want to talk to her friends about this whole breakup thing. But she got this awful urge to throw up, and if she’d waited any longer, she would have spewed chunks all over the hallway.

Jade held onto the sides of the toilet as she emptied the low contents of her stomach into it. For a couple weeks now, she’d been throwing up nearly everyday and it was horrible. Her mom suggested a doctor’s appointment, but she said no, because Jade already seemed to know what was wrong with her.

There was no doubt Jade was pregnant. All the symptoms added up and her and Beck had unprotected sex a while back. But, they’d broken up and there was no way she could get an abortion. This baby was probably already at the 3 month mark, and she was underage, too. Her parents would find out eventually and probably kick her out. There was no way she could be a mom, especially a single one. She had no idea what to do.

Jade flushed the toilet and leaned against it, trying to decide what she would do. If she took a pregnancy test and it came out positive, she’d have to talk to someone about this and decide what she wanted to do. But if it came out negative, there was nothing to worry about. It was a fifty-fifty chance, but something told her that it was definitely going to be positive.

[...]

Later that night, Jade had stopped at the store and grabbed a pregnancy test. Paying for it felt weird, knowing she was a seventeen year old girl with a big future ahead of her. She headed home and locked herself in the bathroom, squatting over the pregnancy test and peeing on it.

Once she finished up going to the bathroom, she put the test on the counter and waited. It was a five minute wait but it felt like a lifetime, finally. She checked the test after five minutes, and the results weren’t shocking at all.

_Positive._

Jade quickly burst into tears. Her hormones had been so out of whack because of this pregnancy, and because of this breakup her emotions were all over the place. She wanted to talk to someone about this whole thing and figure it out, so she did some thinking.

First person who came to mind was Cat. Cat was her best friend who was always by her side, but telling her about the pregnancy would probably result in Cat telling _everyone._ So she was out of the question.

Next up, Beck. Nope. No way. They just broke up and she was avoiding him at all costs. Yes, she’d have to tell him eventually since it was _his_ baby. But not now. And any of the boys were out of the question, too. They’d probably tell Beck all about it and her secret would be out to him. She had no idea how he’d react, especially since they weren’t together and not even on speaking terms.

So that came to the last option, Tori. Her and Tori never really got along since Tori annoyed the hell out of her. But, she was also _really_ good for advice and wouldn’t tell anyone her secrets. Jade really didn’t want to be around her parents with this big secret on her chest, so she decided to spend the night at Tori’s.

She went into her room and packed a bag, managing to sneak out of her house. The pregnancy test had been shoved into her purse so she could show Tori the proof of her being pregnant. It was pretty hard driving considering how shaken up she was, but she managed to do it.

Pulling into the driveway of Tori’s house, Jade did her best to pull herself together and grabbed her bag and purse. She headed to the door and knocked, Jade had done this once before when she dumped Beck. But now, it seemed like a whole different situation.

The door was opened by Tori, she was thankful that it was neither Trina, her mom or dad. It appeared her parents weren’t home, though, so that was good.

“Jade…?” Tori raises her brows, “Hi…”

“Can I come in?” Jade asks, holding back tears, “Please?”

Tori quickly heard her tone and let her in, they sat on the couch together and Tori quickly knew something was off. She knew her friend was shaken up about this whole breakup thing and was definitely upset, but she was there to talk to her about it.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Tori asks her, “You only come here because of an emergency… And, I know you broke up with Beck but… _You_ broke up with him, Jade. And it seemed like you meant it, too.”

“I know I did. And trust me, I know it was the right thing to do.” Jade says, trying to hold back her tears. “But… But I found something out… And…”

Tori quickly glanced to the side and noticed something sticking out of her purse, she squinted her eyes and noticed it was a pregnancy test. She took it out of her purse, showing it to Jade.

“Jade…” Tori mumbles, “Is this… yours?”

Jade’s eyes go wide, she can’t believe Tori already managed to notice it. She probably should have hid it in her purse better. She quickly began to tear up again, letting them fall.

“Oh god, Tori…” Jade cries, “I’m… I’m so scared! I can’t do this. I’m seventeen years old! I can’t have a baby.” She sobs.

“Jade… Hey, hey.” Tori opens up her arms, and to her surprise, Jade hugs her. It was a _very_ tight hug, too. It really showed that Jade was super vulnerable at this very moment, and she needed a friend to comfort her.

“It’s going to be okay, Jade. Everything’s going to be fine.” Tori assures her, “You have a few options… But, also there’s Beck… But…”

“I know! And that’s the problem!” Jade sobs, “We’re broken up and now I’m pregnant with his baby! What the hell am I supposed to do?! He’s going to think I’m lying so we’ll get back together.”

“Jade… He’s not going to think you’re lying, you can show him the test for proof.” Tori says, “When are you going to tell him? I mean… You already told me.”

“I don’t know, Tori! I don’t even know what I’m going to do with the baby.” Jade says, wiping her eyes. “This is such a disaster. I didn’t want my life to turn in this direction.”

“I know you didn’t, but some things happen for a reason.” Tori says, “Do your parents know?”

“No… I don’t know when I’m going to tell them.” Jade says, “I’m afraid if I do… I won’t have a roof over my head anymore.”

“That’s not true, your parents are _incredible_ people, Jade. I’m sure they’d support you.” Tori says, “And uh, why’d you come to me…? Of all people, I thought I’d be the _last_ person you’d tell.”

“I know, but… I can trust you with information like this.” Jade says, “I’m _terrified._ Tori… I don’t even know how far in I am and I’m just really scared.”

“I know you’re scared, but… You’re Jade West. You can do anything.” Tori says, “And whatever decision you make. I’ll support you all the way, okay?”

“Promise?” Jade raises her brows.

“I promise. And I’ll keep my lips sealed about the whole thing, too our friends and my family.” Tori says.

“Wow… Um, thanks.” Jade says, “I know I don’t treat you very well… But I owe you, a lot.”

“You don’t owe me anything, I’m just being a friend.” Tori says, “Let’s go into my room, we can talk until you’re tired.”

“Okay.” Jade nods.

  
  


Jade gets changed into some pajamas and gets into the bed with Tori. Tori didn’t want her to sleep on the floor, and even though Jade insisted on sleeping on the floor, Tori wanted her to be comfortable and let her sleep in her bed.

“So… How have you been feeling?” Tori asks, “Any symptoms?”

“Yeah… I’m really nauseous all the time and I crave the weirdest foods.” Jade says, “There’s also me being overly emotional… Which is why I’m so vulnerable right now.”

“It’s weird seeing you in this state. I’m seriously not used to it.” Tori says, “By the way… You can stay as long as you want, I don’t mind. My parents probably won’t mind, either.”

“That’s great, but… What if Trina finds out about my little secret? Is she going to tell everyone?” Jade asks, “I really wouldn’t be able to handle that.”

“No, she won’t. I’ll make sure of it.” Tori says, “Let’s get to bed, we can talk more about this in the morning. You and your little one need rest.”

Jade doesn’t know how to feel about that sentence, but she nods. Tori turns off the lights and the two of them shut their eyes. 

Jade has no idea what’s going to be ahead of her, but she hopes it will all be okay.

  
  



	2. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade has to make a big decision about the baby.

That morning, Tori held Jade’s hair back as Jade emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Her morning sickness had been really bad for a couple weeks prior to finding out about her pregnancy, it was the biggest red flag leading up to her finding out.

Tori wasn’t really grossed out while doing this, she looked away while Jade threw up violently, coughing and gagging while doing so. Breakfast was being made downstairs, but she didn’t think Jade would be hungry.

“Are you almost done?” Tori asks, “Breakfast is going to be ready soon.”

“Yeah… Just give me a moment.” Jade mumbles, leaning against the cold toilet seat. “Could you get me a cool cloth? I need to wash up.”

“Mhm. I’ll be back.” Tori says.

Tori soaks a cool cloth underneath the cold water, ringing it out carefully. She helped Jade wash her face over the sink, helping her stay balanced since the pregnant woman felt very dizzy.

“Tori…” Jade mumbles, “I think I’m going to pass out.”

“Oh, shit.” Tori says, she quickly catches her friend once she falls, laying her down on the tiled bathroom floor. She puts the cool cloth on her friend’s forehead, trying to get her to wake back up.

“C’mon, Jade. Wake up.” Tori says, “I’m going to bring you back to bed, alright? You need to rest.”

“Shit!” Jade blurts out once she wakes up, “Oh, god… What happened?”

“You passed out.” Tori says simply, “C’mon, let’s go back to bed.”

“No, no. No way.” Jade says, sitting herself up. “I’m fine, let me just brush my teeth and change. I’m _really_ hungry all of a sudden.”

“Oh… Are you sure? You just got done throwing up.” Tori says, “You should lay down for a little while.”

“No, really. I’m okay.” Jade says, “Can you help me up? I need to get ready.”

“Jade, it’s a Saturday.” Tori laughs, “You can stay in your pajamas if you want. I don’t mind.”

“Well, I feel dirty. I’m going to change into different ones.” Jade says, “Tell your mom I’ll be down in a few.”

“Okay.” Tori says, helping her friend get up.

Tori sat at the kitchen table with her family, waiting for Jade to come downstairs. It didn’t take long for her to change and sit down at the table, there was a plate of sausages and waffles ready for her. Jade thought it looked _amazing_ , and immediately began eating.

“So… Jade.” Holly speaks up, “How long do you think you’ll be staying here? It’s only been two days, but… I’m just wondering about the future.”

“Oh… I don’t know, maybe a week?” Jade says, “My parents don’t really… Um… Know about my whole situation yet.”

“Oh, honey. That’s not good.” Holly says, “You have to tell them. It’s incredibly important they know.”

“I know… I’m just not ready yet, that’s all.” Jade says, “It would be a lot easier if Beck and I were still together… But that’s obviously not the case. I don’t even know if I want to keep it or not.”

“Well, whatever you do. We’ll all support you.” Holly smiles.

“What? No way. If she’s aborting the baby I’m _not_ supporting her!” Trina hisses, “That’s murder!”

“Trina… We’ve been over this.” Tori rolls her eyes, “It’s her body, her choice. You have _no_ say in what she does, understood?”

“Ugh, whatever. Just know that if you abort the baby, you’re a murder, _Jade.”_ Trina scowls, picking up her plate. “Which isn’t surprising, considering you’re a heartless creature.” She says, heading to her room.

“Oh my god, honey. I’m _so_ sorry. I’m going to talk to her.” Holly says, getting up. “Trina! I’m coming into your room!” She yells, going up the stairs.

“Jade…? Are you okay?” Tori asks, “I’m really sorry about what she said.”

“It’s fine. It’s Trina… It’s not like her opinion matters to me.” Jade says, stabbing her sausage with a fork. “Let’s just eat, then we’ll call the doctor and make an appointment, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Tori nods.

They finish up their breakfast and sit on the couch together. Jade gets her phone and starts to dial the clinic, waiting for someone to pick up.

“Hi… I’m calling because um… I found out I’m pregnant and I need to schedule an ultrasound.” Jade says, “Oh, how old am I? I’m… I’m seventeen.”

The lady over the phone is fine with that, she asks when she found out and Jade tells her only a couple days ago. It doesn’t take long for them to schedule an appointment, which is the next day.

Jade thanks her and puts her phone down, she’s super nervous for this appointment. But Tori assures her everything will be fine, Jade doesn’t believe her just yet, she needs to actually go to the appointment before knowing if things are going to be fine.

[...]

The next day rolled around quicker than expected. Jade got dressed for her ultrasound and Tori drove her to the clinic. The two of them waited in the waiting room together, Jade filled out a clipboard form and gave it back to the receptionist. After waiting for about five minutes, Jade’s name was called.

“Jade West?” A blonde woman says, looking up from her clipboard.

“Yeah… That's me.” Jade stands up, Tori following her.

“Good, good. Follow me.” The doctor says, and the two of them follow her to the room.

Jade lays down on the chair while Tori stands next to her friend, the doctor does a few things on her computer before introducing herself.

“I’m Doctor Rose. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jade.” Doctor Rose says, “Is this the other parent?”

“Oh- no, no… That’s um… That's my friend.” Jade says, “The dad isn’t in the picture right now.”

“Oh… Alright. Well, I hope things can work out for you two.” Doctor Rose says, “May I ask a few questions before we get started?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Jade says.

“First off, what symptoms have you been experiencing?” Doctor Rose asks.

“Oh… Morning sickness, cravings, moodiness, fatigue and just being overly emotional in general.” Jade says, “Just the average stuff, really.”

“Alright… Have your bras been feeling tight recently? Any discomfort around your nipples?” Doctor Rose asks.

“Um… Just the tightness right now.” Jade says, her face flushing. “Is that normal?”

“Yes, breasts tend to get bigger with pregnancy. You may have to go shopping for some bras eventually, and some maternity clothes, too.” Doctor Rose says, “Is your morning sickness average or has it been pretty bad recently?”

“It’s pretty brutal, I had it bad this morning.” Jade says, “I managed to eat without throwing up, though. So that’s a start.”

“Oh that’s wonderful! Glad to hear it.” Doctor Rose smiles, “Now we’re going to start with the ultrasound, alright? Pull your shirt up for me.”

Jade does as told, and Doctor Rose rubs that cold jelly onto her stomach. Jade doesn’t exactly love the feeling, but it’s not too terrible, either.

“Sorry, it’s cold.” Doctor Rose smiles, “Now, let’s take a look at your baby.”

Jade feels the doppler go over her stomach, looking at the screen. The baby’s awfully small, but it’s moving around and has a head shape and a bit of a body. She didn’t think the baby would be that big already, it shocked her.

“Is that… Is that the baby?” Jade asks.

“Yes, it is.” Doctor Rose says, “Unfortunately, you can’t get an abortion, seeing as you’re twelve weeks along. But… There are two other options in mind.”

“Oh… Alright.” Jade says, she has no idea what she wants to do with the baby just yet, especially since the father doesn’t even know about her pregnancy.

“Do you want to hear the heartbeat?” Doctor Rose asks.

“Uh… Sure.” Jade hesitates a bit, she knows if she hears that heartbeat, it’s going to be _much_ harder to make a decision.

The heartbeat echoes through the room. It’s strong and healthy, just like it’s mom. Jade glances at Tori, and she has a big smile on her face.

“Listen to that, Jade. Isn't that so cool?” Tori asks her.

“Yeah… It’s pretty cool.” Jade says. She feels so guilty for ever thinking she’d abort this baby, and can’t believe that’s even crossed her mind.

Doctor Rose prints out a few pictures and hands them to Jade. She tells her to come back at the sixteen week appointment if she’s made a decision by then, and wishes her luck.

Tori and Jade get in the car. Jade’s staring at the ultrasound pictures in awe, she doesn’t know what to do, and she’s so zoned out that she can’t hear Tori speaking.

“Jade!” Tori yells, “Are you even listening to me?”

“Oh… Uh, yeah.” Jade says, “I’m sorry, I just zoned out.”

“It’s okay.” Tori says, “How… How are you feeling? That was a lot to process.”

“No shit.” Jade sighs, “I… I don’t know what to feel, Vega. This is a lot for me to handle and… I have two choices I can make. Keeping it or giving it up for adoption.”

“You can do either one you want. It’s okay. I’m not going to judge you.” Tori says.

“It’s not even that! My parents are probably going to find out sooner or later and my life will be _ruined_!” Jade cries, “So please. _Please_ just drive, okay? I don’t want to talk.”

“Okay.” Tori says simply, and she keeps her eyes on the road.

The two of them drive home in silence, Jade sits down on the couch and just buries her face into her palms. Her thoughts keep echoing in her head over and over again, it’s incredibly obnoxious.

“Jade…” Tori mumbles, “You know, if you need to talk. I’m here.”

“For _fucks_ sakes, Tori! We’re out of the car and you’re _already_ talking my damn ear off!” Jade scowls, standing up. “I _just_ got told I only have two options for this baby. And it’s really, _really_ fucking stressful! So I need you to shut the _hell_ up, and leave me alone!” Jade says, beginning to make her way up the stairs.

“Wait! Jade!” Tori rushes after her, “That's my room! You can’t just keep it all to yourself.”

“Oh yeah? I’m your _guest,_ Vega. Learn how to treat them properly.” Jade says, “And don’t come up here unless _I_ say so!” She yells, slamming the door behind her.

Tori sighs, going back to the couch. She turns on the TV and hugs a pillow, it’s not her fault her friend is in this state. Pregnancy must be so difficult, especially for people like Jade.

[...]

Jade had been laying in Tori’s bed for a little over three hours, she’d cried quite a bit, so her friend’s white pillows were stained with black mascara. She’d been going back and forth inside of her head, debating whether she wanted to give this baby to another family who could properly take care of them, or, if she wanted to give up everything she’d worked towards and raise this baby as a possible single mother.

In the middle of her thoughts, she heard a knock on the door. She didn’t respond, hoping that would be a sign not to come in. But, of course, Tori walked in and sat on the bed with her.

“Hey…” Tori says, “How are you feeling?”

“Not great.” Jade sighs, “Just… Trying to make a decision.”

“I understand.” Tori says, “I, uh… I see you got makeup on my pillow.”

“Yeah… Sorry.” Jade says, wiping at her eyes. “It’s just been really hard… Thinking about my future.”

“I know, I’m really sorry, Jade.” Tori says, “It’s going to be okay, I promise. Whatever decision you make, all of us are going to support you.”

“What about Beck? He doesn’t even know yet.” Jade says, “I’m going to have to tell him eventually. I can't just walk into school one day with a big pregnant belly and not tell him.”

“You were actually planning on telling him?” Tori raises her brows.

“Yeah, I was.” Jade says, “Not now… But eventually.”

“Well, good. I’m proud of you.” Tori says, “For the record… Even though you and Beck aren’t together. I think you’d make an amazing mother… And… Since Beck is the father, he could spend some time with them too, you don’t technically have to be together.”

“I know, but… It’ll suck for the baby later in life, if I end up having them and keeping them.” Jade says, “What am I going to say if Beck and I never get back together?”

“You’ll share custody, it’s okay. Not everyone’s family is normal.” Tori says, “You don’t have to force a relationship between you and Beck, everything’s going to be fine.”

“I know…” Jade says, “You… You really think I’d be an amazing mother?”

“Yes, I do. I think you’d be great.” Tori says, “That’s not me forcing you to keep it, by the way. I’m just saying you’d be a great mom.”

“No, I know.” Jade nods, “I… I think I know what I’m going to do.”

“And that is…?” Tori raises her brows.

“I’m going to keep it.” Jade says, “I’ll tell Beck when I start showing more, and although adoption is an option… I don’t think I want to carry a baby inside of me for ten months, just to pop it off and send it away.” She says, “I can’t punish this baby for being an accident… I need to show them my love, a mother’s love… And if Beck doesn’t want to be in the picture. That’s okay. I’ll give them all the love they need.”

“Jade…” Tori smiles, “That’s _so_ sweet, you really mean all this?”

“I do.” Jade says, sitting up. “I’m going to have this baby. And I’m going to love it.”

“That’s amazing.” Tori smiles, hugging her friend. “I’m so proud of you, Jade. I’ll be the best Aunt _ever_.”

“Oh, I know.” Jade chuckles, “You’ll be all over this baby, don’t even lie.”

“You know me way too well.” Tori laughs, “And… I think Beck will want to be in this baby’s life, he’s a sweet guy.”

“Well… I guess we’ll have to wait and see.” Jade says, “Thanks, again. For being here.”

“Of course.” Tori hugs her friend again.

  
  



	3. Telling her parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade tells Cat and her parents about her big news

Jade had her sixteen week appointment that day. Earlier that week, Jade and Tori had gone shopping for maternity bras and shirts since her current clothes were getting too small for her. She hated the fact she was gaining weight, but it was a part of this whole ‘having a baby’ thing. 

After the ultrasound, Tori and Jade were going to invite Cat over to Tori’s place and tell her all about the pregnancy. Then, the three of them were going over to Jade’s parents house and helping their friend finally tell the truth about her big secret.

Tori was by Jade’s side the entire time during the ultrasound, the baby had gotten bigger and Jade’s tiny bump had increased in size, too. She was definitely starting to show much earlier because of her small frame, and it was a bit stressful since she had to try and hide it before the news came out to all her friends.

“Alright, you did great.” Doctor Rose says, printing out the ultrasound photo. “Baby‘s growing well and is certainly an active bundle of joy. You’ll start feeling their little flutters soon enough.”

“Thanks.” Jade says, taking the photo. “Oh, wow… They really have grown since last time.”

“Yup, your baby will be bigger each time you come here.” She says, “Also, if you want. We can find out the gender next time you’re here.”

“Already? That’s pretty fast.” Jade says, “I’d love to find out what I’m having… But I haven’t told the dad about my pregnancy yet. I kind of… want him to be here once I find out.”

“Well, you still have four weeks to go, Jade. There’s plenty of time to tell him.” Doctor Rose says, “Just try not to procrastinate, okay? That’s never a good option.”

“I’ll try, thanks.” Jade says, “I’ll see you in a month?”

“Yup, see you in a month.” She smiles.

Tori and Jade get into the car, Jade’s staring at the ultrasound photos while Tori drives with the radio on. She never thought she’d be excited about having a baby at seventeen, but a small part of her can’t wait to hold this little human that’s growing inside her.

“Wait!” Jade quickly speaks up, scaring the shit out of Tori.

“What?! What’s wrong?” Tori says, “Do we need to pull over? Are you going to be sick?”

“No! I’m just… I’m _really_ hungry.” Jade says, “Can we stop at Mcdonald’s and get ice cream and fries?”

“You know… You didn’t have to scream at me. You could've just told me you wanted food.” Tori says, “But… I am pretty hungry, we can stop there.”

“Great.” Jade says, “I’m feeding for two now, might as well get a full meal.”

“You can get whatever you want, it’s on me.” Tori says with a smile, “I see a Mcdonald’s right up there.”

“Okay. Go to the drive-thru then.” Jade rolls her eyes.

“Alright, alright. Be patient.” Tori says.

After their food, Tori and Jade drove home and sat on the couch together. They were waiting for Cat to get here, and honestly, Jade was pretty nervous to tell her friend about the big news.

“Jade… You’re going to be fine.” Tori tells her, “We’re going to make sure Cat doesn’t tell anyone, alright? She’s not great at keeping secrets, but I think she can handle this one.”

“I mean, I’m not showing _that_ much. I really hope she doesn’t blurt out that I’m pregnant to everyone.” Jade says, “People are going to find out eventually, but still.”

“She won’t. I promise.” Tori says, hearing a knock at the door. “Oh, that’s her now.”

Tori gets up and opens the door, Cat seems really excited to see her friend, considering she’d been acting off lately. Cat sprints over to Jade and hugs her, which scares the shit out of Jade.

“Cat! What are you doing?!” Jade hisses, “Get off me! I invited you here to tell you something, not have a make out session!”

“Ahhh! Sorry Jade!” Cat squeaks, sitting down next to her friend. “I just miss you… You’ve been so sad ever since the breakup with Beck… I want to hang out again.”

“Well, we can hang out tonight, okay? We have some important business to take care of first.” Jade says, “Is that okay?”

“Mhm!” Cat nods, “What did you want to tell me? Is it a secret?”

“Yes, it’s a secret.” Jade says, “It’s a secret you _have_ to keep, okay? You can’t tell anyone.”

“Not even our friends?” Cat raises her brows.

“Nope. It’s just between the three of us.” Tori says, “For now, at least. We just want to tell you first since we trust you the most.”

“Awww! Yay!” Cat giggles, clapping her hands. “Tell me! I want to know!”

“Fine, chill out.” Jade says, “Alright… So, I went to a doctor’s appointment today… I have something I need to show you.”

“Oh my god, Jade… Are you dying?” Cat gasps, “Please don’t die!”

“What? No! I’m not dying!” Jade laughs, pulling out her wallet. She takes the ultrasound photo out and gives it to Cat, hoping she’d know what it is.

“What is this?” Cat says, “I’m confused…”

“I thought you’d say that.” Jade says, “That’s a baby, Cat.”

“A baby?! Who’s baby?” Cat questions, “Is it here?”

“Nope. It’s _my_ baby.” Jade says, “I’m pregnant, Cat. That's from my ultrasound today.”

“Oh my god!! Yayyyy!” Cat squeals, hugging her friend again. “I’m going to be an auntie!! I’m so excited!”

“I know, I know. It’s exciting.” Jade says, “But you can’t tell anyone, okay? _Especially_ not Beck.”

“Why not?” Cat asks, then gasps. “Oh my gosh… Jade! Is he the Dad?!”

“Yeah, he is… I’m going to tell him soon.” Jade says, “It’s a little odd since we broke up, but… I’ll try and make it work out.”

“You should tell him soon! Maybe you’ll get back together.” Cat says.

“Maybe… I’m not too sure, though.” Jade says, “You promise you won’t tell anyone, Cat? This is a big secret I’m sharing with you.”

“I _promise_! My lips are sealed.” Cat says, doing the ‘zipping her lips’ motion. “Wait… Is this why you’re staying at Tori’s?”

“Yeah, it is.” Jade nods, “But… We’re going to tell my parents right now. You and Tori are going to be there to support me.”

“Okay! I love your parents!” Cat says excitedly, “Come on, let’s go!”

Cat, Jade and Tori go to Jade’s house and pull into their driveway. Jade has her pregnancy test in her purse and is incredibly nervous to tell her parents about this, Cat and Tori are doing their best to calm her down, but she’s still shaken up.

“You’ll be fine, Jade. They’re going to be supportive, I promise.” Tori says.

“I know… I just haven’t seen them in a while, they’re probably going to be shocked when they see me.” Jade says, “I’d really rather just wait in this car all day.”

“Well, it’s kind of chilly… So I’d really rather not wait here.” Tori says, “We can’t wait here all day, Jade. Let’s just go and rip the bandaid off. Cat and I are here to support you.”

Jade sighs, “Fine… Let’s go, then.”

Jade and her friends approach the door, Jade knocks and waits for a response. Jasper opens the door, and he’s pretty shocked to see his sister.

“Jade…?” Jasper’s eyes go wide, “Holy crap! Mom! Jade’s here!”

Karen quickly got up from her seat and rushed over, she thought Jasper was messing with her but he wasn’t. She was really happy to see her daughter, seeing that she hasn’t heard from her in a while.

“Oh my gosh, Jade!” Karen gasps, “I’ve been worried _sick!_ Where have you been?!”

“I’ve been staying with Tori… But I’m home now.” Jade says, “I… I wanted to talk to you about why I’ve been gone, that’s why we came here.”

“Well… I see.” Karen says, “You can’t do that to me, honey. I’m your mother and you know we have a rule on letting me know where you are at _all_ times.”

“I know, I know. Chill out.” Jade says, “I wanted to tell you something pretty important, so can we please go inside?”

“Fine.” Karen sighs, “All of you are welcome in, there’s snacks on the table.”

The three teenagers sit at the table with Karen and Jasper, Zach was doing some work in his office, but Jade wanted him to be here for the big announcement. 

“Uhhh, could you get Dad? If he’s not busy, I’d like him to be here when I tell you.” Jade says.

“Yes. I’ll go get him.” Karen says, “You don’t mind if Jasper hears it too, right?”

“It’s fine.” Jade shrugs, watching her mom go off and get her dad.

Zach comes back with Karen, and Jade offers her dad a patient smile. The two of them sit down at the table, and they sit in silence for a while.

“So… Jade. We’ve missed you around here.” Zach says, “Where have you been?”

“At Tori’s.” Jade says, “I just needed time to think about some stuff… I broke up with Beck and needed to figure shit out.”

“What?! You broke up with him?” Karen says, “Oh… Honey. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine, things weren’t working out.” Jade says, “We fought nonstop, it wasn’t worth it to keep going with the relationship.”

“I understand… But why didn’t you tell me? Was that why you wouldn’t eat your breakfast that morning?” Karen asks.

“Mhm. It was pretty shitty.” Jade says, “I found out some news after that, too… I needed to figure it out and being around you guys wasn’t helping, so I left.”

“You know you can tell us anything, Jade. We’re your parents.” Zach says, “We’re always here to support you.”

“I just… This information is pretty life-changing, I don’t know how you would handle it.” Jade says, “I’m scared, that’s all.”

“Well, what is it? We’re all here, you can tell us.” Karen says, “We’re here for you, honey. It’s okay.”

“Um… Alright then.” Jade says, she digs through her purse and pulls out the positive pregnancy test. She pushes it across the table, so her parents and Jasper can look at it.

Zach and Karen immediately seem pretty shocked and disappointed upon seeing the test. They didn’t want Jade to have a baby at this young of an age, and had told her _many_ times to use protection, but that didn’t seem to do anything.

“Oh, god… Jade.” Karen sighs, “This is a joke, right? You _have_ to be joking.”

“My pee is on that stick, Mom. It’s pretty legit.” Jade says, “Do you need my ultrasound photos for proof?”

“You had an appointment and just didn’t tell us??” Karen says, “I can’t believe this, Jade. What else have you been doing behind our backs? Drugs?”

“No! I’m not into drugs.” Jade says, “Look… It’s Beck’s baby and we’re broken up, I have to tell him sooner or later… But I thought you two should know first.”

“Well, thank you for telling us.” Zach says, “Jade… This is incredibly disappointing, I know you’re probably terrified but… We’ve told you _lots_ of times to use protection and take your birth control. Did that just escape your brain?”

“I… I think I missed my pill that day.” Jade says, “We… We were pretty drunk, I think it was at a party.”

“Oh my god.” Karen sighs, “Jade… I don’t know what to say.”

“So… Are you kicking me out?” Jade says, “I mean… That’s pretty shitty. I thought you two supported me no matter what.”

“We do… This is just pretty disappointing to hear. You had a _huge_ future ahead of you, with acting and singing… That's out the window now.” Karen sighs. “Beck doesn’t know, right?”

“No… Only you, Cat and Tori.” Jade says, “I’m sixteen weeks right now. I find out the gender at my next appointment.”

“You’ve hid this for quite a while, Jade. I’m quite impressed.” Zach says, “And you’re keeping it, right?”

“Yeah, I am.” Jade says, “I don’t know when I’m going to tell him, by the way. I think I’m going to tell him before I find out the gender.”

“Alright, well, it’s all up to you.” Karen says, “Listen… Here’s the deal. You’re allowed to stay here, you’re my daughter. I’d _never_ kick you out. If Beck wants to be in the picture, you two can raise the baby here, considering you’re both seventeen.” She says.

“Really? You mean it?” Jade raises her brows.

“Yes, only if your father is okay with it, though.” Karen says, “Zach? How do you feel about this?”

“If you’re okay with it, I’m fine with it.” Zach says, “I think I’m alright with getting a grandkid a little early, I’m sure they’ll be adorable.”

“Thanks, guys.” Jade says, “I really appreciate it. I know it’s disappointing to hear about your seventeen year old daughter being pregnant… But, I’m glad you support me.”

“Of course, honey. We’re going to give this baby a wonderful home here.” Karen smiles, “And Tori, thank you for taking care of my daughter. I appreciate it.”

“Not a problem.” Tori smiles, “Jade… Do you want me to grab your bag and bring it here? You should spend some time with your family before we hang out.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Jade says, “Thank you, Tori. I really owe you.”

“You don’t owe me anything, it’s okay.” Tori says, “You guys have fun, I’ll be back with your things in a little bit.”


	4. Gender reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade finally opens up to Beck about the pregnancy.

_18 weeks pregnant_

Jade was back to attending school full time now. It was something she had to get used to, but it didn’t take too long to do that. She’d caught up on all her work and was doing well. But, lately, people have been staring and whispering about her. It really started to get on her nerves, but she didn’t want to let her friends know about it.

Jade was putting some books in her locker, she caught Ryder Daniels and his little friend group staring at her and whispering, then laughing. Jade rolled her eyes, giving them a stern look. Thankfully, that made them stop for the time being. It was time for lunch soon, and Jade _really_ didn’t like going because of all the people staring at her like they knew something.

“Hi Jade!” Cat says excitedly, approaching her friend. “Are you coming to lunch?”

“Yeah, of course I am.” Jade says, shutting her locker. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know, you’ve been skipping lunch lately.” Cat shrugs, “Tori’s outside with Andre, Robbie and Beck.”

“I’m sorry… Beck is sitting with us?” Jade raises her brows.

“Yeah! Is that okay?” Cat asks, “We can ask him to move if you want…”

“No, it’s fine. I just… haven’t spoken to him since our breakup.” Jade says, “He still doesn’t know about the baby, Cat.”

“What?! I thought you told him!” Cat pouts, “You _need_ to tell him!”

“I will, just give me time.” Jade says, grabbing her lunch bag. “Come on, let’s get this over with.”

“Kay-Kay!” Cat giggles, skipping ahead of her friend.

Jade follows Cat outside to the asphalt cafe, she sets her bag down and pulls out her lunch for the day. She couldn’t stand eating the food from the grub truck due to what her little one wanted, so she took food from home instead.

“That looks good.” Tori says, “Did you make it?”

“Yeah, I did.” Jade says, she doesn’t want to talk since Beck is here. “One of my favorites to make, personally.”

“Ohhh, nice.” Tori smiles, “You should invite us over and make us lunch sometime.”

“Um… All of you?” Jade raises her brows, biting into her sandwich.

“Maybe, or just Cat and I.” Tori says, “It’s up to you, though. No pressure.”

“Alright… Cool.” Jade says, going back to eating her lunch.

About halfway through lunch, Jade heard the familiar laughter of Ryder Daniels. She’d already finished her lunch, and felt pretty discouraged that she finished it pretty fast. It wasn’t her fault that the baby growing inside of her was incredibly hungry, and so was she.

“Hey, Jade.” Ryder chuckles, “Why didn’t you save any food for us? Seems all that weight is going to your ass. Haha!”

“Hey! Back off.” Tori hisses, “Leave her alone. Can’t a girl eat when she wants to?”

“Not when she eats like a total pig.” Ryder says. “That’s totally disgusting.”

“ _You’re_ disgusting! Leave her alone!” Tori hisses, pushing him away.

“Tori, calm down. It’s fine.” Jade says, “I really don’t care at this point.”

“But… But it’s not okay! He can’t just go around fat-shaming people.” Tori says, “It’s rude and disgusting.”

“Tori, just chill. Okay? Leave it alone.” Jade says, “It’s not like I’m going to cry about it when I get home.”

“Okay… Fine.” Tori says, sitting back down.

Eventually, Ryder and his friends get bored of picking on Jade and walk off. Beck was really confused by all of this, since no one usually picked on Jade unless they _really_ wanted to start something.

“What was that all about?” Beck asks, “Why did he pick on you like that?”

“I don’t know.” Jade shrugs, “It doesn’t matter anyways. I don’t really care.”

“Um… Okay.” Beck says, “I’m just confused, no one _ever_ picks fights with you like that.”

“Yeah? Well you’re picking one with me. So mind your _damn_ business!” Jade hisses at him, “So obnoxious.”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.” Beck says, going back to eating his food.

Jade was at her locker after lunch ended, her mood had been completely ruined and she was looking forward to going home. When she said she didn’t cry about it, that was a lie. Her emotions were completely different now due to hormones, and it was very suspicious to everyone.

“Jade.” Tori speaks up, “You need to tell him. Like, now.”

“I will, okay? Just give me time.” Jade says, “This is the first time we’ve actually spoken since the breakup, and look how that went.”

“Well, your big appointment is in two weeks. I know that seems like a long time but it’s going to fly by.” Tori says, “Maybe talk to him after school.”

“I’ll think about it.” Jade says, hearing the bell ring. “Come on, we gotta go to class.”

“We’re not done talking about this.” Tori reminds her, “We’re going to pick this up later, okay?”

“Whatever.” Jade sighs, rolling her eyes as they make their way to class.

_20 weeks pregnant_

It was a day away from her appointment. Jade still didn’t tell Beck about the baby and everybody was pressuring her about it. Maybe it was best if he never knew, but obviously that secret couldn't last long if this baby kept growing. It was becoming harder to hide her pregnancy everyday, and maternity clothes were becoming a full-time wear.

Jade was in her room doing her homework, but the flutters in her stomach were annoying her. She knew those were the baby’s first kicks, and it was nice to feel, but they distracted her from her work when she was already behind in a few things.

“Baby, please. I’m trying to do work.” Jade says, caressing her growing belly. “I’m going to tell your dad soon, okay? Please don’t pressure me.”

Obviously, she hadn’t told Beck soon enough. She’d received daily texts from Tori and Cat, and was asked by her parents. Each time she responded with a no, but… Maybe this homework could wait, as telling the father was very important.

“Fine. Let’s go.” Jade says, closing her book. She takes out her phone and clicks on Beck’s contact, sending him a text.

The last text she’d sent was a “I love you.”. It made her sad knowing that didn’t really seem to be true anymore, but… She had to face the music and tell him the truth.

_“Hey. I need to talk to you. Can I come over in a few?”_

Jade sends the text and waits, and to her surprise, Beck responds rather quickly;

_“Yeah. I just got done with homework. Come on over.”_

Jade feels herself tense up, but takes a deep breath. She grabs her purse and goes downstairs, her parents were out for the night, so she wouldn’t be interrogated by them. She left her house and locked the door behind her, getting in her car.

The whole drive there was nerve wracking. Scenarios kept going through her beard about what would happen and how he would react, it didn’t take long for her to get there. She parked outside of Beck’s RV and took some deep breaths, staring down at her shaky hands.

“It’s okay, Jade. Just breathe.” Jade tells herself, “He’s not going to be mad, right? Beck’s chill… He’s _extremely_ chill… He won’t be mad.”

Jade tries to calm herself in the car, taking deep breaths and doing her best not to be too jumpy. Once she feels she’s finally calm enough to see him, she gets out of her car and makes sure her small bump isn’t showing. She zips up her jacket and goes up to his RV, knocking on the door.

Beck opens the door, offering Jade a small smile. Jade doesn’t smile back, she comes into the RV and looks around as if she hasn’t seen the place before. Jade sits down on his bed, and Beck sits next to her.

“So… Whats up?” Beck says, “You always come here unannounced.”

“Well, we’re not dating anymore. It would be weird to come here unannounced.” Jade says.

“I guess that’s true.” Beck shrugs, “What did you want to talk about?”

“It’s… It’s pretty important. And you promise me you won’t freak out?” Jade asks him, fiddling with her fingers.

“It depends on what it is.” Beck says, “So no promises here.”

“Oh gosh, okay. That really doesn’t make me feel any better.” Jade says, “Well… Here goes nothing, I guess.”

Jade digs through her purse and takes out the positive pregnancy test, handing it to Beck. She’s bracing herself for his reaction, since now he’s just staring at it.

“Is this real?” Beck asks, looking up at her.

“Yeah, my pee’s on it.” Jade says, “Why would I come here just to give you a fake pregnancy test?”

“I don’t know, you did like to scare me a _lot_.” Beck says, “Is it… Is it mine?”

“Yes it’s yours! Who’s baby would it be?! You’re the _only_ guy I’ve had sex with.” Jade says, “That’s a stupid fucking question.”

“Sorry, I don’t know how to react in a situation like this.” Beck says, “So… You’re pregnant and it’s mine? Is that what you came here to tell me?”

“Yes, dumbass. I’m pregnant and it’s yours.” Jade says, taking the test out of his hand and shoving it back in his purse. “I’m… finding out the gender tomorrow. I wanted to see if you wanted to come to the appointment.”

“The _gender?!”_ Beck’s eyes go wide, “How long have you waited to tell me this, Jade? You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I’m twenty weeks.” Jade says, “Before you start spewing shit. I’m sorry. You don’t know how hard this has been on me.”

“When did you find out?! Are you _fucking_ kidding me?” Beck snaps, “Oh my god, Jade. I cannot with your bullshit!”

“ _My_ bullshit?? You’re the one who got me pregnant in the first place! I found out right after we broke up, tell me _why_ I would come running back to you once I found out. Give me one god-damned reason why you wouldn’t think I was lying to get you back.” Jade hisses at him.

“Why the hell would I think you were lying, Jade?! That’s not something to lie about!” Beck snaps back at her. “You may be a total asshat sometimes, but I know you would _never_ lie about being pregnant.”

“You’re calling _me_ an asshat?! You’re the one yelling at me because I took time to myself before telling you about this! Everybody at school has been a fucking piece of shit about this whole pregnancy. I’m _so_ sorry I needed time to think about it!” Jade tells, “Tell me, Beck. Do you want to be a part of this or not? Because I _am_ keeping this baby whether you like it or not!”

“Wait… What? Really?” Beck says, “You’re not giving it up for adoption?”

“No, I’m not.” Jade says, “Do you really think I’d go through ten months of hell just to push out a baby and give it to someone else?”

“Nope… Not at all.” Beck shakes his head, he sits back down, running a hand through his hair. “Look… I’m sorry I yelled at you, okay?”

“It’s fine.” Jade shrugs, “I know it seems crazy that I’m keeping it, but… I can’t bring myself to give them away like that. I’ve always wanted kids, not like this of course, but… I suppose it’s okay that it’s happening a little earlier than expected.”

“I’ll come to the appointment with you.” Beck says, “And I’ll help you through this. I’m the father, after all. I should get to help out.”

“That’s true.” Jade says, “This doesn’t mean we’re together though, okay? We may never get back together… But that doesn’t mean I don’t want you as their father. Because I do.”

“Your parents know, right?” Beck raises his brows.

“Yes.” Jade says, “You’re going to have to tell your parents. My mom’s letting you move in, well… She wants you to, since you’re the dad.”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll move in.” Beck says, “Again. I’m so sorry I snapped like that… I understand why you didn’t tell me right away. There was a lot of tension and it was pretty difficult.”

“No, it’s okay. I would have been pretty upset too.” Jade says, “Thanks… for wanting to be in the baby’s life.”

“Of course.” Beck smiles, “You can stay the night, if you want. What time is the appointment tomorrow?”

“11 AM. We’ll have to miss a bit of school.” Jade says, “Is that okay with you?”

“Fine with me.” Beck shrugs, “Come, I’ll set up a corner for you.”

[...]

Jade spent the night in Beck’s RV, and it really reminded her of old time’s before they were broken up. The two of them were still going to have to interact, obviously. But they didn’t know if they would ever get back together.

Jade got ready in Beck’s bathroom inside of his house, both his parents were concerned on why Jade was here, but Beck just brushed their questions off. They headed to school and stayed until it was time to go, then, Beck drove her to the clinic.

Jade waited in the waiting room with Beck, it didn’t take long for Doctor Rose to come out and bring them to the room. Jade was laid down and the gel was applied to her stomach, the doctor looked on the monitor as they ran the doppler over Jade’s belly, smiling.

“Looks like you’ve got a healthy baby in there.” Doctor Rose says, “And this is the father, correct?”

“Yes, that’s Beck.” Jade says, “He’s going to come to every appointment from now on.”

“Perfect. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Beck.” Doctor Rose says, “And I assume you want to know the gender?”

“Yeah, we do.” Jade nods, “Right, Beck?”

“Yes.” Beck agrees.

Doctor Rose takes a quick look, finding out the gender of the baby. She smiles, quickly going back to the two of them.

“You’re having a baby girl, congratulations.” Doctor Rose says, handing her an ultrasound picture. “There’s the proof right there.” She points to the baby’s little bits.

“Oh… _wow.”_ Jade smiles, “A little girl, huh?”

“Yeah, we’re having a little princess.” Beck smiles, “I’m so happy.”

“Me too.” Jade smiles back. 

For the first time in a while, she actually feels happy. She has no idea how this whole parent thing is going to go down with Beck, but she’ll figure it out,

  
  
  
  



	5. Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck finally moves into Jade’s home

_[22 weeks pregnant]_

Beck had told his parents about Jade’s pregnancy, and although they had expressed their disappointment. They let Beck move in with Jade so they could raise the baby together, and volunteered to support them whenever they needed anything. 

Beck packed his things and headed to Jade’s place, Jade really didn’t want to share a room with her ex boyfriend. But the only available room was for their baby and it wouldn’t make sense for Beck to take over that one, so, they’d have to sleep in the same bed together.

“God, I can’t believe I have to sleep in the same bed as you.” Jade says, rolling her eyes at him. “You’re going to take up all my space.”

“I won’t, I promise.” Beck tells her, “I’ll put a pillow in between us and we’ll find a way to sleep.”

“What happens when I get bigger, hm? That’s not going to be very easy.” Jade says, “You’ll be sleeping on the floor if I tell you too.”

“Remember what your mom said? I’m not allowed to sleep on the floor.” Beck says, “You're still under her roof, gotta listen to her rules.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Same goes for you.” Jade says, “What do you have to unpack? I’m supposed to help you.”

“Just my clothes, really. I don’t have a ton of stuff.” Beck says, “Most of it is in my RV.”

“Well, my mom says you’re not sleeping in there and that we’re supposed to do this thing together. Let’s go through them.” Jade says, opening up his bag. “Oh my god, it smells like boy.”

“Well… I am a boy.” Beck says, “It’s just my cologne, don’t worry.”

“It’s _really_ strong.” Jade says, “I’m pregnant, I have a sensitive nose.”

“Sorry, I’ll switch if you need me to.” Beck offers, taking out a shirt and folding it. “Are we sharing drawers?”

“Sadly, yes. But _please_ don’t have your clothes touch mine, I don’t want them to be infected.” Jade says.

“That’s a bit of a strong word, don’t you think?” Beck raises his brows. “They’re just my clothes, they’re not going to hurt you.”

“Yeah, well. I don’t want your man smell infecting my clothes.” Jade says, “I may just switch to my closet full time.”

“Do what you want, it’s your room.” Beck says, “Come on, help me fold my clothes.”

Jade really didn’t like the smell of Beck’s cologne, and didn’t fold as many clothes as he wanted her to. He saw her get into bed and cuddle up, obviously wanting to take a nap.

“Seriously, Jade? A nap?” Beck scoffs, “I can’t do this all by myself, you know.”

“You’re the one moving in, do it yourself.” Jade says, “You’ll be changing diapers soon enough, I think you can handle a few clothes.”

“God, Jade. You’re impossible.” Beck rolls his eyes, “All I ask is for your help and you can’t even give me that. Are you seriously that lazy?”

“ _Lazy?_ I’m twenty-two weeks pregnant and you’re calling me _lazy?!_ ” Jade snaps, sitting up quickly. “I am _exhausted_ , Beck! This human growing inside me exhausts me to the max and it’s really, _really_ fucking difficult. You’re the one who got _me_ pregnant in the first place! The best thing you can do is give me a break.”

“I have been giving you a break! For the past two weeks I’ve let you relax and take it easy with this whole moving process, and now when it’s time to help you’re trying to take a nap.” Beck says, “Is this what you’re going to be like as a mother? Making me do all the work while you just sit on your ass and watch?”

“ _I’m_ the one who decided to keep the fucking baby, Beck! I know what I’m doing and how I’m going to take care of her!” Jade screams at him. “You’re an incompetent piece of shit. I doubt you’ll be a good father in the first place!”

“Is that what you really think, hm?” Beck raises his brows. “Say one more word to me and I’m out this door. For good.”

Jade stays silent, she definitely cannot do this on her own and knows she’s pushed it way too far. She turns over on her side, cuddling a pillow as she stays quiet.

“That’s what I thought.” Beck sighs, “When you’re ready to apologize, let me know.”

“Whatever.” Jade says quietly, burying her face into her pillow.

  
  


Jade’s nap only lasts a couple of hours due to Beck being loud. He was cleaning out the next room with Zach so they could start preparing things for the baby, the loud noise that woke Jade up was a box dropping. Although Jade used to be a heavy sleeper, this pregnancy seemed to change that.

“What the fuck…?” Jade mumbles, rubbing at her eyes. She gets out of bed and glances into the empty room, seeing Beck and her dad picking up the box.

“Hey… Sorry, Jade.” Beck quickly apologizes, “We’re just cleaning out the room. You can go back to bed.”

“That’s not the attitude you had when you were folding clothes.” Jade says, crossing her arms.

“Jade… Please don’t start, okay? I heard you two bickering earlier, I don’t need to hear it again.” Zach quickly says, “Go back to bed.”

“Ugh. Fine.” Jade says, “Try not to make any more noise, I need my sleep.” She says, walking back to her room.

[...]

After a long nap, dinner time finally rolled around. Jade’s parents had made a special dinner since Beck was officially moved in and they wanted to celebrate it, they made a big pasta dish and it was one of Jade’s favorites, but they hoped Beck would like it.

“Is your food good?” Karen asks, “If you don’t like it, I can make something else.”

“No, no. It’s great. Thank you.” Beck says, “You didn’t have to make a big meal just cause I moved in, though.”

“Oh, please! I insist.” Karen smiles, “You’re our new house guest, you deserve only the best food.”

“Well, thank you.” Beck says, “It’s really good.”

“It’s Jade’s favorite, I thought you might like it.” Karen says, “We’ll try and have it more often, if that’s what you like.”

“If it’s her favorite, then we should only have it on special occasions.” Zach chimes in, “That's what makes it her favorite, after all.”

“Thank you, Dad.” Jade says, “Can I have another plate? I already ate mine.”

“Of course you can, honey.” Karen says, “Go ahead and treat yourself.”

“Thanks.” Jade says, putting more onto her plate. Ever since she got pregnant, she swore she could eat double the amount and still be hungry. This baby already had a big appetite, and she wondered if it’d be the same when she breastfed the baby.

Everybody finished their food and headed into the living room. Jade really wasn’t into having family time with everyone but she participated since she was basically forced to.

They all watched TV for a while until Jade was finally tired and went up to bed, later on, Beck came upstairs and came into the bed. Jade was nearly asleep but was woken up by him getting in bed, which quickly pissed her off.

“Are you fucking serious, Beck?” Jade hisses, “At least give me a warning before getting in bed.”

“Woah, woah. I thought you were asleep?” Beck questions. “Since when were you such a light sleeper?”

“Since I got pregnant, dipshit.” Jade rolls her eyes, “I think it’s my body preparing me for a screaming baby in the middle of the night.”

“That would make sense.” Beck says, he grabs a longer pillow and puts it in between them. “There, now we have boundaries.”

“Thanks.” Jade says, “Still mad at you for waking me up, though.”

“Sorry. I’ll try not to let it happen again.” Beck says, “Get some sleep, okay? We have school tomorrow.”

“You’re not my mom.” Jade scoffs, rolling over on her side. To be honest, sleeping was quite hard since she was really starting to feel the baby’s movements. It was nice finally feeling a few kicks, but they were distracting, too.

Jade runs a hand over her belly, rolling back over onto her other side. She tries to relax the baby inside of her, but nothing seems to do the trick. 

Beck hears her groan, and since he’s not asleep yet, he quickly speaks up about it.

“You okay?” Beck asks, “You’re tossing and turning a lot.”

“I’m fine, go back to bed.” Jade says, “It’s none of your concern.”

“Well… If something is bothering you, I’d like to fix it.” Beck says, “Just tell me what’s up.”

“... The baby keeps moving and it’s annoying.” Jade admits, “I just want some sleep but she _really_ likes to kick me.”

“Wait… You never told me that she’s already moving around.” Beck says, seeming shocked. “Why didn’t you tell me this?”

“Why do you care? It’s not like you’re incubating her.” Jade says, “It's not a big deal, anyways.”

“Jade… It kind of is. You should tell me these things since I’m the dad.” Beck tells her, “Please tell me everything that happens, okay? Anything good or bad.”

“Are you sure…? You don’t really need to know what goes on in my body.” Jade says, “I’ll try and update you on how I’m feeling, but… Sometimes you can easily read me and it’s scary.”

“We dated for like two years, Jade. Of course I can read you.” Beck says, “So… The baby’s moving, huh?”

“Yeah, she is.” Jade says, “No, you can’t feel her. That’s the one rule you must follow.”

“Seriously? C’mon…” Beck pouts, “Just let me feel her. She’s my baby too.”

“No.” Jade says simply, letting out a yawn. “And on that note, goodnight.”

Jade turns over on her side, seeming to fall asleep rather quickly. Beck lets out a gentle sigh, laying back down. One day, he’d get to feel that baby, and hopefully it would be soon.

Later that morning, Beck had woken up and Jade hadn’t. He decided that this was his chance to finally feel his child move inside of Jade, since it would probably wake her up.

He moves the pillow out of the way and moves closer to her, placing a hand on her stomach. He makes sure he’s careful while moving his fingers across her protruding stomach, and eventually, he feels a little kick tap at his fingers.

“Mmm… Baby, not now…” Jade mumbles, “Trying to sleep…”

Beck’s eyes go wide, he tries to move his hand away but Jade seems to quickly catch him. She immediately sits up, scowling at him in anger.

“What the fuck, Beck!?” Jade hisses, “I’m trying to sleep and suddenly your hands are _all_ over my stomach! What the fuck??”

“Hey, hey! I’m sorry!” Beck apologizes, “It’s my baby, too! I should be allowed to feel her move.”

“Did I give you permission?? No. No I did not.” Jade crosses her arms, “God… Sometimes I wonder what the hell is wrong with you. You really don’t have boundaries.”

“Well… Technically I still felt her move- let me tell you, it’s incredible.” Beck smiles, “You feel that all day long?”

“Yeah, I do.” Jade nods, “It’s refreshing, but sometimes it keeps me up at night, that’s the only annoying part.”

“I can see how that’s annoying.” Beck says, “I’m… I’m sorry for trespassing your boundaries, I won’t do it again.”

“Well, I hope that’s true.” Jade says, “I’ll let you know if she’s moving too much and she needs to be calmed down. Okay?”

“I think we can agree on that.” Beck says, “Come on, let’s get ready for school.”

  
  



	6. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck, Jade, Tori and Cat all go shopping for the baby

_[24 weeks pregnant]_

Now that Jade was officially 6 months pregnant, her, Beck, Tori and Cat were all going to go on a shopping trip for the baby. The nursery was finally being set up and things were becoming real for Jade. Everybody at school knew she was pregnant and most people were respectful, while some others weren’t so nice. It doesn’t seem to bother her, though.

Jade was getting dressed for her day out. Beck gave her privacy while she changed and got ready since he was already all set to go, she had a big collection of maternity dresses laid out and was trying to choose one. Finally, she decided on the black dress and put it on. It brought out her protruding bump perfectly and was nicely comfortable on her body.

She went downstairs and saw Beck waiting for her, Tori was coming in her car to pick them up so he was waiting for that too. Beck glanced over at Jade, and he forgot how beautiful she was whenever she wore a dress, and something about her being pregnant was absolutely _beautiful_.

“Oh… Uh.” Beck quickly clears his throat, “You look… nice.”

“Thanks.” Jade says, “Surprisingly, maternity clothes are incredibly comfortable. Might have to stick to them even after I’m not pregnant.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t judge you.” Beck says, “Tori’s on her way now, so take a seat if you’d like.”

“Alright.” Jade says, and she sits down as told.

Soon after, Tori arrived and the two of them got in the car. Jade sat in the front with Tori while Beck sat in the back with Cat, Tori absolutely adored the way Jade looked in her dress, and wouldn’t stop complimenting her.

“Oh my gosh, Jade!” Tori smiles, “You’re _glowing_ in that dress. You’ve already gotten so big!”

“I know, I can’t imagine what I’ll look like in three months.” Jade says, “I’ve felt her move pretty often, she’s a little kicker.”

“That’s _so_ cute!” Cat squeals, “Have you felt her move, Beck?”

“I have, yeah.” Beck says, “It’s pretty fascinating. But ask Jade first if you want to feel, I learned the hard way to do that.” He laughs.

“Ohhhh, okay!” Cat smiles, “What's it like feeling her move, Jade?”

“It’s like a light punch in my stomach. I don’t mind it.” Jade says, “It’s not easy getting her to calm down, though. Little miss likes to keep me up at night.”

“Awww, really?” Tori smiles, “That's adorable, Jade. I bet she’ll be a strong baby once she’s grown more.”

“For sure.” Jade says, “Knowing _I’m_ incubating her, there’s no doubt she’ll be kicking up a storm.”

“I bet.” Tori says, “So… How’s living with each other going? Is it okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Jade says, “I’ve gotten used to it.”

“Really? That’s not very exciting. Give me more details.” Tori says, “You two sleep in the same bed, right?”

“Uh… Yes? We do.” Jade says, “It’s not a big deal, though. We made a little border with pillows so we have our own space.”

“Well… I think it's really sweet you two sleep together!” Cat smiles, “It’s a nice way to bond.”

“I guess.” Jade shrugs, “He’s the dad, we bond either way.”

“That’s sweet.” Tori smiles, “Oh, look. We’re here. Let’s go inside.”

Jade was glad that conversation was over, she got out of the car with her friends and went inside the mall. There’s a bunch of stores to choose from for the baby, but they hit up the first one they see.

“This store is so cute!” Cat exclaims, “Look at all the baby stuff!”

“I see them, Cat. That’s why we’re in here.” Jade says, “You’re right, though. They’re pretty cute.”

“I like this a lot.” Beck says, picking up a baby onesie that was a nice neutral pink color. “It’s nice and simple.”

“I don’t _love_ pink… But we can go with that.” Jade says, grabbing a cart. “You guys can take turns with the cart.”

“I’ll go first with it.” Beck says, pushing the cart as he follows the girls around. Cat and Tori seem to be all over the baby stuff, and Jade is pretty amused by it.

“I’m the one having the baby here, and you’re more excited about everything here than I am.” Jade says, “It’s pretty cute, I know. But it’s just baby clothes.”

“ _Just_ baby clothes?! Jade!! They’re so adorable!” Cat says excitedly, “Look at this!”

Cat picks up a onesie with a gray-striped pattern, Jade likes the simplicity of it so she puts it in the cart. The four of them continue looking at clothes, and Jade seems to actually like a lot of them.

“How about this?” Beck says, picking up a summer themed onesie. “Baby’s due in July, I think we should get this.”

“I’m not looking forward to being pregnant during the summer heat.” Jade says, “But yeah, let’s get it.”

“It’s okay, we’ll get through it.” Beck says, “Summer babies are the _best_. There’s no school or anything we need to worry about, so we’ll be okay.”

“California heat _sucks_. I don’t know how I’m going to handle it while carrying a huge baby inside of me.” Jade says, “But… Thanks, I guess.” She shrugs.

“Mhm.” Beck nods, putting the onesie in the cart. They keep looking at pajamas, and Jade eventually finds something she likes.

“I like this.” She says, picking up a polka-dot patterned onesie. “It’s simple.”

“Ohhh, that’s cute.” Beck says, “Put it in, let’s pick out a few more onesies then we can start looking at toys.”

“Sounds good.” Jade agrees.

They all pick out a few more patterned and simple onesies, putting them in the cart. Then, they were moving on to look at baby toys for newborns.

“Awww, Jade… Look at this.” Tori smiles, picking up a rattle. “I think she’d love this.”

“That is pretty cute.” Jade smiles, “Put it in the cart, we’ll keep looking.”

Tori nods, doing as told. They all keep looking at the baby toys, and Cat finds something she likes for the baby.

“Look, Jade!!” Cat exclaims, holding out a cute stuffed bunny. “She can hold onto this while she’s sleeping!”

“Hmm… Alright.” Jade agrees, “We need a few textured things she can hold onto, that’s usually best for newborns.”

“Agreed.” Beck says, “I like this one, it’s for 3 months and up, though.” He says, picking up a textured toy.

“That’s fine, we should get stuff for 3 months and above as well.” Jade says, “Just to be prepared.”

“Well… If you want to be prepared, here’s some teething rings.” Tori says, putting them in the cart. “I hear teething can be a _nightmare_.”

“I’m aware, but I’m mostly focused on newborn and infancy right now.” Jade says, “We’ll cross that bridge when it comes.”

“Sounds good.” Beck agrees with her, putting some pacifiers into the cart. “We should also get essentials too. Like diapers and other products.”

“Yeah, true.” Jade says, “Just a few more toys, then we’ll grab them, okay?”

“Perfect.” Beck agrees.

They get some more toys and head to the aisle with some essential items like baby powder and wipes, the four of them start loading the cart with them, until an older woman speaks up.

“Excuse me, miss?” The older woman says to Jade.

“Um…” Jade looks around, but realizes the lady is talking to her. “What?”

“How old are you?” She asks with a condescending smile. “I’m just wondering.”

“Why do you care?” Jade asks. “Is it any of your business?”

“No, but I see those purple streaks in your hair. I’m wondering if that’s appropriate seeing that you’re expecting.” The woman says, looking Jade up and down.

“I don’t think my hair matters, thanks.” Jade says, “It’s not like the baby’s going to be afraid of me.”

“I don’t know, dear… You seem _awfully_ young to be having a kid.” She says, “And are you the father, sir?” She turns to Beck.

“Uh… I don’t know you. I don’t think this conversation needs to be had.” Beck says, “Can you mind your own business?”

“I’m just curious as to why teenagers are having kids.” She says, “Abortion and adoption were an option, you know.”

“I’m aware. I couldn’t get an abortion due to being too far in when I found out.” Jade says, “Wait- Why am I telling you this? I don’t know you and I think you should back off, lady.”

“Excuse me? That’s very rude.” She scoffs, “How _dare_ you speak to your elders like that! I’m going to tell the manager if you keep this up.”

“I can speak to you however I want! You’re disrespecting me _and_ my choices, so I think _you_ should be hurrying off!” Jade snaps. 

“Ugh! I can't deal with this.” The woman says, walking off angrily.

Jade’s fuming. People at school had just given her dirty looks and it was something she could deal with, but, this was way too much to handle. She wanted to chase after that woman and push her down, but the little human inside her insisted that she didn’t.

“Jade, hey hey… Deep breaths.” Beck reminds her, “Don’t let it get to you. People are stupid.”

“I _hate_ her! I hate her so much!” Jade yells, “She’s the worst fucking human ever! I hope she dies!”

“Hey, _hey_. Easy, Jade.” Tori tries to calm her friend down, “Her feelings shouldn’t affect you, okay? Everyone supports you and loves you for making the decision of keeping the baby. Just because one person doesn’t agree doesn’t mean it’s the end of the world.”

“Yeah. There’s always going to be people like that no matter what, it sucks… But it’s the truth.” Beck says, “We’re all here to support you, Jade. It’s going to be okay.”

“I… I know.” Jade sighs, “Look, I’m sorry I got upset. I just can’t stand people who act like that.”

“Same here, they’re the worst.” Tori says, “You know what? Let’s pay and go to the maternity store, on me. You deserve some nice clothes.”

“What? No… You don’t have to, just because I’m upset doesn't mean you have to spend money on me.” Jade says.

“No, really. I insist.” Tori says, “We can go to another baby store after if you want, anywhere besides here, of course.”

“You know what… Yeah, okay.” Jade agrees, “Let’s go pay.”

They pay for their things and head out of the store, they all go to the maternity store that happens to be next door and start looking through the clothes. There’s a lot of options to choose from, but usually Jade just went simple with these types of clothes.

“Pick anything you want.” Tori tells her, “Then we’ll go get lunch.”

“Alright… Is there a budget?” Jade asks, “I don’t want to use your entire wallet.”

“Just pick a few things of your choice, I don’t mind.” Tori says.

“Okay…” Jade agrees, and she continues to look. She’d been needing some sweaters lately, so she picked out a black sweatshirt and handed it to Tori.

“Don’t you already own something similar to this?” Tori asks.

“Yes, but it doesn’t fit me anymore. It’s a maternity sweatshirt.” Jade says, “It could be the same brand, I don’t know.”

“Okay, like I said- choose whatever.” Tori says.

Jade goes through some more clothes and finds a good t-shirt just to relax in, she hands it to Tori and wants to find one more thing.

She finds a pair of silk pajamas and hands them to Tori, then they pay together. Jade thanks her friend for treating her like this, then they head to lunch.

[...]

Before bed, Jade was scrolling through her phone while she wore her brand new silk pajamas. They were incredibly comfortable and she felt like she could live in them, but with school that obviously wasn’t the case.

“Hey.” Jade speaks up, putting down her phone.

“Hi.” Beck says, “You okay?”

“Yeah… I just…” Jade trails off, “I wanted to thank you for helping me calm down today. You seem to still be the only person who can calm me down in a situation like that.”

“Oh, um… Of course.” Beck smiles, “It’s not a problem, really. If we’re raising a baby together, I might as well help her mother, too.”

Jade can’t help but smile back, a small blush creeping upon her cheeks. She plugs her phone in, then turns off the light.

“Well. I’m going to bed.” Jade says, laying down on her side. “Thanks again.”

“Of course.” Beck says, “Goodnight.”

“Night.” 

Jade rolls over on her side and can’t stop smiling, Beck was always here for her even if their current relationship was a little awkward. It was refreshing to see.

  
  
  
  



	7. Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade faces an emergency.

_[26 weeks pregnant]_

All day long, Jade had been having recurring pain in abdomen and had felt it tightening for most of the day. The pain was pretty tolerable at first and she could get through the school day with it, but when she got home, that’s when things were starting to get painful.

Jade was doing her homework at the kitchen table so Beck could do it upstairs. She hoped that doing homework would distract her from the pain but that wasn’t doing the job, she could barely focus on her work, and her mom was starting to notice something off about her.

“Jade?” Karen speaks up, “Are you okay? You seem a little off.”

“What do you mean?” Jade questions. “I’m fine, this homework’s just… kind of difficult.”

“Oh, I see.” Karen says, “Well, do you want something to eat? I think that could help you focus.”

“Sure. I didn’t have a big lunch today.” Jade says, “What do we have?”

“I have some cheese and crackers, will that do?” Karen asks her.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Jade says.

Karen prepares her daughter a plate of cheese and crackers, Jade thanks her and eats as she works on her homework. She’s still distracted by the pain she’s feeling, but she does her best to ignore it.

Once her pain levels were increasing, Jade decided to take a break from her work. Thankfully, Beck came downstairs since he was done with his work, so Jade could rest without any distractions. Beck was concerned when he saw Jade going to go rest, so he quickly decided to ask what was up.

“Hey.” Beck says, “Are you okay? You’ve been acting weird today.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jade says, “I just didn’t sleep last night. I need rest.”

“Are you sure? Your mom seems pretty concerned.” Beck says, “You know you can tell me anything, right? I’m not going to judge you.”

“I know, and I’m telling you that I’m fine.” Jade says, “I just _really_ need to lay down, okay? Please leave me alone.”

“Okay, that’s fine.” Beck says, and he walks off.

Jade makes it up the stairs and lays down in bed, snuggling up against her brand new body pillow. She rubbed the side of her swollen stomach and tried to stop the lingering pain in her abdomen, she pulled the blanket over her and shut her eyes, trying to ignore everything she was feeling.

A couple hours later, Jade woke up to a pain shooting through her pelvis and her abdomen tightening. She lets out a loud moan of pain, clutching her stomach as she shut her eyes tightly. Jade felt like she could barely move with how high her pain levels were, and usually, she had a pretty high pain tolerance.

Beck heard her from downstairs and quickly swung the door open. He saw Jade clutching her stomach in pain and quickly rushed to her side, grabbing her hand as an impulse.

“Jade!” Beck quickly says, “What's wrong?”

“I don’t… I don’t know…” Jade mumbles, biting her lower lip. “ _Fuck!”_ She cries out in pain again, feeling her abdomen get tight again.

Beck quickly called for Jade’s mom, who rushed upstairs. She sees her daughter in pain and quickly gets by her side too, grabbing her hand.

“Jade, deep breaths.” Karen tells her, “Don't let it overtake you, okay? Just breathe it all out.”

Jade squeezes her mom’s hand as she pants it out, she doesn’t know what this horrible pain is but it won’t stop. She yells out in pain again, and sees Beck and Karen exchange worried looks.

“I think we need to go to the hospital.” Karen says, “They need to check if you’re going into labor or not, I’m sure you’re not. But we need to make sure.”

“The hospital?!” Jade quickly becomes worried, “No… No no no! I can't go to the hospital, mom!”

“Jade… We have to go and make sure you and the baby are okay, it’s important.” Beck tells her, “It could be possible you’re having the baby now, but I don’t know…” Beck trails off once saying the last sentence.

“Beck…” Karen sighs, and she can feel the oncoming panic from her daughter.

“ _What?!_ No! No I can't have this baby now!” Jade quickly begins to sob, “I’m not ready, Beck! We can’t be parents right now!”

“Hey… Hey, Jade. It’s okay.” Karen rubs her daughter’s back, “Don’t cry, that’ll only make it worse.”

“I… I can’t help it!” Jade sniffles, “I’m _scared_ , Mom…”

“I know you are, I’m scared too. But we really need to go to the hospital.” Karen says, “Beck’s going to help you out of bed while I tell your dad and brother, okay?”

Jade finally agrees, she grabs onto Beck’s hand and is led downstairs by him. She takes a seat on the couch and is comforted by Beck, he rubs her back in circles as she shuts her eyes and breathes through her mouth. 

Karen comes back into the room with a bag of things for the two of them, just in case they have to stay the night. Karen tells them to let them know when they find something out so she can come, due to Beck and Jade wanting some privacy.

Beck and Jade get in the car, Jade tries to relax the whole ride there but she’s still in a lot of pain. Jade’s honestly incredibly worried about herself and the baby, but she doesn’t want to admit that to Beck just yet.

They arrived at the hospital and checked in, Jade was taken to a room and Beck helped her put on a hospital gown. She laid down in the bed and a machine was hooked up to her belly to track the baby’s heart rate. Jade was still feeling the pain and groaning loudly, and it was concerning Beck.

“Jade… Are you okay?” Beck asks, “Take deep breaths. It’s okay.”

“I’m _trying_.” Jade whines, shifting uncomfortable in the hospital bed. “It won’t stop, Beck. Make it _stop!”_ She cries.

“I really wish I could… I’m so sorry that I can’t do that.” Beck says, “Is there anything else you need me to do? Anything to make you feel more comfortable?”

Jade thinks for a second, but she’s overcome with more pain and instinctively grabs his hand, squeezing it. Beck doesn’t question it at all, and let’s her hold his hand.

Doctor Rose walked in, seeing Jade in this state of pain was incredibly concerning for her stage of the pregnancy, but she knew _exactly_ what was going on.

“Okay, Jade. I see you’ve been experiencing some abdomen and pelvic pain?” Doctor Rose asks.

“Yeah.” Jade says, exhaling through her mouth. 

“Okay. How often has it been occurring?” She asks.

“Every few minutes or longer, it depends.” Jade says, “It started at school but I just thought it would go away, but it didn’t.”

“Have you had any water today?” Doctor Rose asks, “You need to keep yourself hydrated, Jade. It’s incredibly important.”

“No… I… I was really overloaded with work today, I forgot.” Jade says, “Is that why the pain is so bad?”

“Definitely.” She says, “You are experiencing braxton hicks, Jade. It’s false contractions to prepare your body for labor. And although you’re not giving birth at this moment, without your body being hydrated, it can get extremely painful and stress out the baby.”

“Oh my god… Is the baby okay?!” Jade quickly asks.

“I’m going to take a look for you, but we’re going to have to keep you overnight for observation.” Doctor Rose says, “We want to keep you hydrated, and the baby nice and healthy.”

“O-... Okay.” Jade stammers nervously, she can’t believe she couldn’t manage to keep herself hydrated. How stupid could she be?

Doctor Rose used the ultrasound machine to look at the baby, her heartbeat was well and healthy but it was obvious the fetus was in distress. 

“Baby is in distress, we need to keep you here until the baby and you are okay.” Doctor Rose says, “I need you to try and relax for me, okay? I’m going to bring you food and water, it should help.”

Jade nods, once Doctor Rose leaves the room, she turns to Beck with a panicked look, and he seems equally as scared.

“Everything‘s going to be fine, Jade.” Beck says, “We just need to try and relax throughout this process, it’ll get our little girl nice and calm.” He says, putting a hand on her swollen belly.

“I feel so _stupid_.” Jade says, “I stressed myself out so much today that I totally forgot about the human growing inside me… I’m an _idiot_.”

“You’re not, Jade. It’s okay. Today was a really hard day in terms of school work, I completely understand.” Beck says, “Don’t work yourself up over this, okay?”

“I’ll try.” Jade says, “Thanks… For being here.”

“Of course.” Beck smiles, “I’m always going to be here for you, J. Even if we’re not dating… I’m still the father, I’ll always be here for you, and for our daughter.” He says.

“You really are amazing.” Jade says, “I couldn’t ask for anyone else to be the father to this baby.”

Beck smiles, that comment made him extremely happy. He wanted to do his best for Jade _and_ the baby, and hoped he’d prove himself enough one day.

[...]

After Jade’s hospital food dinner, which wasn’t the best. Her pain levels began to increase again, she was in so much pain that Beck wondered what actual labor would be like. He held her hand while she squeezed it tightly, and her braxton hicks kept coming every few minutes.

“Why won’t they stop?!” Jade cries, “Make them _stop_ , Beck! I can’t take it!”

“I really wish I could make it stop, Jade. I’m so sorry.” Beck says, trying to comfort her. “Everything’s going to be okay, I promise. Just lay back and try and relax.”

Jade lays her head back, groaning softly as the pain starts to pass. It was really hard to relax herself, but Beck holding her hand seemed to do the job.

She shut her eyes after a little while and managed to fall asleep, while Jade slept, Beck decided to try and get some rest too. He cuddled up on the couch in the hospital room and shut his eyes, managing to get a little bit of shut-eye.

After a few hours, Jade was suddenly woken up to a kick in her stomach. Her braxton hicks had settled down and it was good that the baby was moving around. She rubbed her hand over her swollen stomach, smiling.

It hit her that she could have lost this baby during this whole fiasco. The stress of school was really impacting her and this pregnancy, and losing her baby girl would absolutely devastate her. She realized that she really _loved_ this little human inside her, and it took her so long to realize that until she thought she was losing her.

Jade softly began to cry, and her cries turned into sobs that woke Beck up. At first he was confused from the sounds he was hearing, but he quickly realized Jade was crying.

“Jade…?” Beck mumbles, rubbing at his eyes. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Jade sniffles and continues to cry, caressing her stomach protectively. Beck sits next to her and holds her hand, trying to calm her down.

“Calm down, it’s okay.” Beck says, “I’m here, Jade. I’m here for you. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Beck… I’m… I’m such a failure.” Jade sobs, “I’m a _terrible_ mother.”

“What? That’s not true at all.” Beck says, “What makes you say that? What’s _making_ you say this?”

“I… I almost _lost_ her, Beck.” Jade sniffles, “I… I let myself become so stressed and didn’t take care of myself that I ended up here, in the hospital hooked up to machines determining our baby’s heart rate.” She says, “And- And most of the time, the baby was in distress. How terrible is that?”

“I know it’s terrible, but this isn’t your fault.” Beck says, “Things happen, and that’s okay. Everything has turned out alright and I’m almost 100% sure we’re going home tomorrow. Our baby is going to have a wonderful life, and _you’re_ going to be a wonderful mom.”

“I… I think I realized that I really do love this baby.” Jade says, “I didn’t think I’d feel love until I met her… But when I thought I was losing her… I realized I really, _really_ love her.”

“That’s so sweet, Jade.” Beck says, “This baby is so, _so_ lucky to have you as a mother. You’re going to be incredible, Jade. I promise.”

“Thank you.” Jade wipes her eyes, “Will you sleep next to me…? I don’t think I can sleep alone.”

“Of course I can.” Beck says, climbing into the bed with her. “Let’s get some rest, you and our little one need it.”

“Yeah… That's true.” Jade says, cuddling up to Beck. He really made her feel safe when she needed it.

[...]

“Okay, Jade. You’re going to be on bed rest for the next two weeks. We’ll be sending a note to your school to let you stay home and excuse all work.” Doctor Rose says, “We can’t have this happen again, okay? The chance of an early delivery is something we don’t need.”

“Okay. I think I can do that.” Jade says, “And um… I think… I don’t think I want to have the baby here. It’s way too overly sterile and scary…”

“Oh, well. I am a midwife as well. I can have you deliver your baby at a birthing center.” Doctor Rose says, “Is that something you’d be up for?”

“Yeah, of course.” Jade says, “I didn’t want to be medicated in the first place. Things can go wrong and I don’t want to risk that.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re doing your research.” Doctor Rose says, “Beck, is this okay with you?”

“Whatever she wants, I’m okay with.” Beck says, “The birthing center sounds wonderful.”

“Perfect.” Doctor Rose says, “Another thing- Jade, I need you to start carrying a water bottle with you at all times. Dehydration isn’t good for yourself _or_ the baby. Understood?”

“I understand.” Jade says, “Thank you… for taking care of me.”

“Of course. It’s my job.” Doctor Rose says, “You’re free to go. Remember, stay well rested and hydrated.”

“I will.” Jade says, exiting the room with Beck.

Jade wasn’t looking forward to her two weeks of bed rest at home, but she knew she’d have Beck and her family around, so that was alright. And, her friends were probably going to visit, too. 

  
  
  



	8. Girls day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade, Cat and Tori have a girls day out

_[28 weeks pregnant]_

Jade was officially a little over 7 months pregnant, and she was going to finally be off bed rest the next day. She’d been visited by her two friends each day and Beck made sure he took care of her. Although Jade really didn’t like being on bed rest, Beck really seemed to light it up a bit more, and he made her happy.

Finally, the next day rolled around. Jade was resting in bed and savoring the last day of her being on bed rest. She would be going back to school the next time and would have to learn not to stress herself out, and she’d be doing the things Doctor Rose had told her to do, such as bringing a water bottle with her everyday.

As she was resting, her door swung open and revealed Cat and Tori. They seem _really_ excited for some reason, but Jade pays no attention to them, hoping they’d leave.

“Heyyyy!” Cat squeals, “Jade!! Wake up!”

“Cat… Let me rest.” Jade says, “I’m _really_ tired.”

“You’ve had _plenty_ of time to rest, Jade. Wakey wakey.” Tori snaps her fingers, “We’re going to have a girls day today.”

“What…?” Jade sits up and rubs her eyes, “Tomorrow’s the day I go back to school, so this my last day. Are you sure it’s a good idea to go out?”

“Well, I talked to your Doctor and she says it’s totally fine if we take you out.” Tori says, “Don’t ask how I got her number, that’s not a big concern right now.”

“Um… Alright.” Jade says, “What are we going to do? I need to approve of your ideas first.”

“Okay… So, first. We’re going to get our nails done. Specifically our toes.” Tori says, “Then, we’re going to shop a bit, then we’ll go to a restaurant for lunch! Isn't that fun?”

“Honestly… It doesn’t sound too bad.” Jade says, “I can’t really see my toes, though.”

“That’s okay! You can get your fingers done if you prefer it.” Tori says, “Come on, let’s pick out an outfit all together. We want you to look amazing.”

“I really don’t look amazing right now, but thanks.” Jade shrugs, getting out of bed. 

The three of them begin to look through Jade’s closet, she has a lot of good options in there but she’s not very interested in a lot of them. Finally, after some time, Tori picked out a gray maternity dress and Jade was content with it. 

Jade got changed in the bathroom and got herself ready for the day, Tori and Cat were hyping her friend up to the extreme, thinking she looked _gorgeous_.

“Ohhh, you’re so pretty, Jade!!” Cat squeals, “Look at your belly?! It’s so cute!” 

“Thanks, Cat.” Jade smiles, “I can’t see my feet… But, I guess I’ll get them done anyways. It’s nice to feel pretty.”

“You already are pretty, Jade.” Tori says, “Let’s get going, our nail appointment is soon.”

Tori, Cat and Jade get in the car and drive to the nail salon. It’s not too crowded there so that’s already a good thing, and they go inside.

Tori checks in with them and they choose their colors. Tori chooses a mint-green, Cat chooses a sparkly pink, and Jade chooses a dark purple. They all sit down in a row of three chairs, starting to get their toes done.

“I _love_ the color you picked, Jade.” Tori says, “Usually you pick black, I’m surprised you went with something different.”

“Well… Sometimes I like the color purple. It’s my big secret.” Jade says, “You guys can’t tell anyone, alright?”

“Not even Beck?” Cat questions.

“Nope. Not even Beck.” Jade says, “It’s a secret between all of us, remember? That’s a big deal.”

“Oooh! Okay!” Cat giggles, she can barely stay still since she’s so excited.

“We need you to stay still, dear. Don’t want to mess up your nail-work.” The nail lady says, and Cat agrees.

“When are you due?” Jade’s nail lady asks, “You seem about seven months in already.”

“Yeah, I’m twenty-eight weeks.” Jade says, “I’m due July 14th. I’m happy to be having a summer baby.”

“Aww, how sweet.” The woman smiles, “Well, I wish you a healthy delivery _and_ a healthy baby. It’s supposed to be a very hot summer.”

“Well… It’s California, it’s always hot no matter the season.” Jade says, “But thanks, I appreciate that.”

It doesn’t take long for their nails to get finished, and they pay. It’s time to go shopping and they’re all pretty excited to hit some stores. First, they decide to go to a clothing store, since Cat and Tori want some new clothes.

Jade doesn’t really care that she can’t get anything here, she’s not interested in anything anyways. She just wants to help her friends get some cute clothes, and Tori seems _really_ focused on getting something nice, but can’t seem to find anything.

“Tori. You have _plenty_ of nice clothes. Although we don’t share the same style, you have some… appealing clothes.” Jade says, “What's the big occasion, anyways?”

“Well… There’s this boy I like. I really just want to impress him.” Tori says, blushing. “But I don’t really know what he likes.”

“Oh? I didn’t know _the_ Tori Vega crushes on people.” Jade teases her, “I thought she just dated and dipped.”

“No! I do have crushes, I just never talk about them since they never turn into anything.” Tori says, “But… I _really_ want this to turn into something, Jade. I just don’t know how.”

“Well, first you need to talk about who it is, maybe Cat and I will know him and we can help you.” Jade offers, “Right, Cat?”

“Yeah! Who is it, Tori?!” Cat questions, “ _Please_ tell us!”

“You won’t tell him or any of our friends, right? Because he’s part of our friend group… Wait- that makes it _extremely_ obvious. Shit.” Tori says, beginning to sweat bullets.

“Ohhhh. I know who it is.” Jade smirks, “It’s Andre, isn’t it? You’ve always had your eyes on him, I’ve seen it.”

“Really? How?” Tori seems shocked, “Oh my god, is it that obvious?”

“Yeah. You’re basically eye-fucking him all day.” Jade says, “Anyone with a brain could guess you have a crush on him, Vega. It’s so obvious.”

“Oh my god… This is so embarrassing.” Tori says, quickly becoming flustered. “It’s really _that_ obvious? God.”

“Yeah… Hate to break it to you.” Jade pats her back, “But I’m sure he likes you back. I mean, who wouldn’t like you back? You’re great.”

“Yeah! I mean, Andre isn’t seeing anyone right now. I’m sure he’s totally up for grabs.” Cat says, “He’d tell you if he had a girlfriend, right?”

“Yeah. that’s a no brainer.” Tori says, “He tells me everything. I’m his best friend…” She quickly trails off, “Oh my god! What if he only sees me as a best friend?!”

“Vega, relax. Don’t freak out in the middle of a store.” Jade says calmly, “I’m sure that’s not the case, and if it is… Well, then who cares? You’ll find someone better.”

“I mean… I guess.” Tori shrugs, looking through more clothes. “Is this cute? Or is it too revealing?”

“If you wear that to school, every boy is going to try and seduce you somehow.” Jade says honestly, “So… No, I’d say don’t buy it.”

“Okay. Well, let’s keep looking.” Tori says.

As they keep looking through clothes, Cat brings up the subject of Beck and how he’s going to be the father to Jade’s baby. She _really_ didn’t want to talk about it, but she decided to just to make her friend happy.

“Soooo… Are you excited to raise the baby with Beck?!” Cat asks, “Oooh! Do you have a name??”

“Well… I guess I’m excited to raise her with him. He’s a good guy, and I hope it works out.” Jade says, “And… No, we decided to choose it once she’s born. That way it’ll be easier since we’ll know what she looks like.”

“That makes sense.” Tori chimes in, “Are you two ever going to get back together? I think you’re totally destined to be together.”

“You think so? I don’t know.” Jade shrugs, “We still bicker from time to time, but we sleep in the same bed and there’s no issue with it. I don’t know. I just feel safe having him around.”

“Awww!!! Jade!” Cat squeals, “That’s _so_ cute!”

“I’m just saying that I feel comforted when he’s around.” Jade tries to correct herself, but she’s digging herself deeper. “Wait… No. Ignore that I said that.”

“You should go on a date with him soon. I bet it will be fun, just the two of you.” Tori says, “There’s obvious tension between the both of you, I think it needs to be worked out.”

“Uhh, I don’t think there’s much tension.” Jade says, “We talk as if nothing ever happened between us, it’s fine.”

“Are you sure? When we went shopping… There was a _lot_ of tension.” Tori says, smirking. 

“Not really. We were just talking as friends.” Jade says, “He managed to calm me down when I almost killed that lady, though. That was nice of him.”

“He’s the only person who can calm you down, Jade. It’s so sweet.” Tori says with a smile.

“Yeah, well. He’s always been able to do that.” Jade says, “Even when we’re not dating… He can still calm me down, it’s no big deal.” She shrugs.

“Are you sure? Because that’s usually something a _boyfriend_ would do.” Tori winks.

Jade rolls her eyes, she doesn’t want to admit that she _may_ have feelings for Beck. She just wants to continue her shopping trip with her girls.

“Whatever.” Jade rolls her eyes, “Let’s just keep shopping.”

After the clothes store, they decide to go to a baby store they saw and grab a few things for the baby on the way. It was a pretty big store, and Jade liked the options they had.

“Usually not a big fan of baby clothes… But these are all great.” Jade says, “I just hope I don’t use my entire wallet here.”

“Well, this is _your_ trip. The things you buy are on us.” Tori says, “Since it’s pretty expensive here… Let’s only pick a few things, alright?”

“Uh… Alright, thanks.” Jade says, “I think I need a couple toys and an outfit, then we can head to lunch since I’m getting hungry.”

“Okay, that sounds perfect.” Tori says, “It seems like Cat’s already looking at the baby toys. Let’s follow her.”

Tori and Jade follow Cat over to where the baby toys are, there’s a wide selection of toys and Cat seems to be loving the baby toys.

“Look at this, Jade!” Cat says, holding up a cute baby rattle. “This is good for newborns.”

“Oh yeah, it is.” Jade says, “We can get it, just put it in the basket.”

Cat does as told and they keep looking at the toys. They decide to get a teething toy too and a cute sleeveless onesie. They pay and head to some other stores, then go to lunch.

They decided to go to a pizza place for lunch. Jade had been craving italian food lately so this was perfect. They got their table and ordered their drinks, looking at the menu.

“So… Was our shopping trip a success?” Tori asks Jade, “I think we did pretty good for your little one.”

“Yeah, it was great.” Jade says, “The nursery’s nearly set up. We just have to do the crib and then things will be ready.”

“Aww, I can’t wait to see it!” Cat smiles, “You’re showing us, right?”

“Of course I am. I’ll give you two a tour once it’s done.” Jade says, “I think you’ll love the theme.”

“We’ll love it no matter what.” Tori says, “Are you planning on having a baby shower?”

“I don’t know, maybe.” Jade shrugs, “Baby showers aren’t really my thing. I don’t like all the games and other activities.”

“Jade. It’s _your_ baby shower, you can do whatever you want!” Cat tells her, “There doesn’t have to be games if you don’t want them.”

“Yeah, but… Would people really come if I didn’t do all the ‘fun’ stuff?” Jade questions, “I also don’t want a _ton_ of people. Just family and friends.”

“Well… That can be arranged.” Tori glances at Cat, then back at Jade. “Now, let’s order some food. I’m _starving.”_

“Me too.” Jade says.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy halloween everyone!


	9. Baby shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck, Tori and Cat throw Jade a baby shower.

_[30 weeks pregnant]_

Beck, Tori and Cat had been planning a baby shower for Jade for over two weeks now. They were making it just right for her, no games, no random people she didn’t know, just family and friends she was close with. Jade had no idea this was going on, and would be surprised once she got home. 

It would take place outside due to it being the perfect weather. There were a bunch of pink decorations for Beck and Jade’s baby girl and although Jade didn’t like pink, Beck knew Jade would love it anyways because of her pregnancy hormones. After Jade got here, Beck would go out with the guys to leave all the girls together, since that usually happened at baby showers and Jade probably wouldn’t want Beck around.

The place finally looked perfect, and now, they just had to wait for Jade to get here. All of her family and friends were here while Jade went out to get herself something to eat to satisfy her cravings. They all really hoped Jade would like it, it would be a disaster if she didn’t.

“Guys! Jade’s parked in the driveway.” Karen says, “Everybody get in your spots underneath the banner, I’m going to lead her out here.”

Everybody got in their spots, while Karen blindfolded Jade and started leading her outside. She was incredibly confused, but went along with what her mom was doing.

“What’s going on?” Jade asks, “I don’t really enjoy being blindfolded.”

“I know, here. I’m going to take it off.” Karen says, carefully unfolding the blindfold. Jade’s vision comes back and she’s surprised by what she sees.

“Surprise!” Everybody yelled. Above them, there was a banner that said “Congrats on the baby, Beck and Jade!”. It was everything Jade had wanted, no games, only her friends and family… And there was the perfect amount of food and treats, too. It was amazing.

“Oh my gosh.” Jade gasps, “All this? For me? Oh my god… How long did it take to plan this?”

“Not long, actually. Only since you mentioned it two weeks ago.” Tori says, “You like it? Even with all the pink?”

“I do. It’s really cute.” Jade says, offering a small smile. “And no games too? I’m impressed with all the work you’ve done.”

“Well, you should thank Beck. He’s the one who got most of the decorating done.” Tori says, “And picked them out, too. He knows you _really_ well.”

“Is that true?” Jade raises her brows, glancing at Beck. “You hung all this up?”

“I did. Just for you.” Beck smiles, “I also planned a lot of it over these two weeks, so it would be to your liking.”

“That’s… really sweet.” Jade smiles more, “Thank you. This means a lot to me.”

“Of course.” Beck says, “Now, you girls have fun. The guys and I are going out.”

“Oh? You’re not staying?” Jade questions.

“Yeah, the whole point is to hang out with your girlfriends.” Beck says, “That's what you wanted, right?”

“... Right, right. Yeah. Thanks.” Jade says, “You can go now, I guess.” She shrugs.

“Okay. Have fun, text me if you need anything.” Beck says, and he heads off with all the guys.

Jade changes into a more appropriate outfit for the shower. She changed into a cream-pink maternity gown that she’d bought just for her baby shower. She came back down and Cat and Tori _freaked_ out over the dress, they absolutely loved it.

“Jade!! You look _amazing!”_ Cat squeals, “Come on, let’s have some snacks!”

Cat and Tori had baked some goods for the baby shower. Including baby girl themed cookies, cupcakes and a cake, and some other things on the side. There were regular snacks too that had the theme of babies going along with them, it was pretty nice.

They each took some treats and sat down together, all beginning to chat. This baby shower was just going to be hanging out and opening gifts, a pretty casual shower to say the least.

“Wow… Thats a lot of gifts.” Jade says, “I really have to open all of them?”

“Yes, you do.” Tori laughs, “You deserve them, Jade. It’s for you and your baby girl.”

“I mean, I already have enough things for her. The nursery’s all set up and she has plenty of clothes and toys. What else do I need?” Jade asks them.

“More clothes and toys!” Cat giggles, “There’s no limit, Jade!”

“Well… She's going to be _quite_ the spoiled baby.” Jade says, caressing her belly. “And she just kicked me. I guess she agrees.”

“Oh!! Can I feel?!” Tori asks, “Sorry if that’s weird… I’ve never felt a baby move before.”

“Yeah, sure. I trust you.” Jade shrugs, moving her hand from her stomach. “Put your hand here, that’s where she likes to kick.”

“Okay.” Tori agrees, putting her hand on her friend’s belly. She waits a bit and finally feels a kick, making her excited.

“Woah! That’s so cool.” Tori says, “Cat! You should feel this.”

“Can I?” Cat asks, “ _Please?_ Jade?”

“Of course, I let Tori feel, so can you.” Jade says.

Cat nods, she puts her hand where Tori’s was before, and waits. Eventually, a swift kick hits her palm and Cat give’s Jade the biggest smile. 

“That’s _amazing,_ Jade!” Cat says, “You get to feel that all day long?”

“Yeah, I do. It hurts a bit when she gets her feet stuck in my ribs.” Jade says, “She just recently learned how to do that, I hope it doesn’t become a habit.”

“Ouch. That sounds like it hurts.” Tori frowns, “I’m sorry you have to deal with that… But at least you feel her slightly _less_ painful kicks most of the time.”

“True.” Jade says, “Come on, let’s go get more food. I’m starving.”

[...]

The guys were all at a restaurant together, having drinks and eating appetizers. Beck, Robbie and Andre were talking about girls and dates. And the topic of Jade was brought up, of course.

“So… How’s Jade doing?” Andre asks, “With the whole pregnancy thing, I mean.”

“Oh, she’s been pretty good.” Beck says, “I know it’ll get harder towards the end… But she’s actually been a pretty good sport about having a baby.”

“That’s cool, man. I’m excited for both of you.” Andre says, “I know you guys aren’t exactly together… But I know you’ll be really good parents.”

“Thanks, dude.” Beck smiles, slightly blushing. Thing is, he was _really_ starting to like Jade again. Not just because she was pregnant, but he was falling in love with her all over again since he was with her nearly 24/7. Although they bickered every once in a while, she was amazing in every way possible and he truly wanted to be with her.

“What’s that look for?” Andre questions.

“What look? This is my normal face.” Beck says, trying to hide his blush. The restaurant was pretty dimmed, but it was obvious he was blushing.

“No… That‘s your love face.” Andre says, then he quickly realizes it. “Oh my god. Are you in love with Jade?!

“Shhh! I can’t have everyone knowing!” Beck hushes him, “Her _dad_ is here!”

“Dude, it’s fine! He’s not even listening.” Andre says, “Tell me more, please. I’m dying to hear it.”

“Okay… So, it kind of started when we went to the hospital that one time. Although it was a _really_ scary experience, seeing her in a vulnerable state just made me fall in love again. And since then… It hasn’t stopped.” Beck says, “I don’t know if she feels the same, though.”

“She totally feels the same, Beck.” Andre says, “Did you see her face when she saw you were leaving? She was sad… She wanted you to stay because she _loves_ you.”

“Are you sure? I mean… What if it’s just because of her hormones? What if as soon as she gives birth, she doesn’t feel the same anymore?” Beck questions, “That would really, _really_ suck.”

“It would, but that’s not the case.” Andre says, “You two are meant to be together. You were meant to have this baby early in life, it brought you two together again and now, your feelings are _finally_ developing.” He smiles, “You need to go get her, okay?”

“I’ll try.” Beck says, “Should I take her on a date?”

“Yeah, just don’t tell her it’s a date.” Andre says, “Surprise her, bring her to the beach and get lunch. It’ll be fun.”

“The beach _is_ her favorite spot, surprisingly.” Beck says, “I think I can manage that.”

“Good. Go get your girl.” Andre pats his back, and they go back to eating.

[...]

It was finally time to open gifts after an early dinner. Jade sat in a lawn chair surrounded by her friends and family, and a bunch of gifts. Jade’s family dog, Ryo, was sitting beside her while Jade rubbed her hand through his fur, comforting the beautiful golden retriever.

“Be a good boy and don’t eat the wrapping paper, okay?” Jade says, “I’ll give you a treat if you obey me.”

Ryo seemed pretty excited by that, and seemed to follow Jade’s rule. Cat came over with her perfectly wrapped gift, and he didn’t even react to it.

“Here, Jade! It’s from Robbie and I.” Cat smiles, “I think you’ll love it.”

“Thanks, Cat. Tell Robbie I say thanks, too.” Jade says.

“Well… You can thank him yourself, they’re coming back after you open gifts.” Cat says.

“Yeah, no thanks.” Jade says, and she begins to open her gift.

It was a couple pairs of baby socks along with a onesie and a toy, it made Jade happy seeing how tiny the socks were and how small her baby was going to be. 

“Thank you, Cat.” Jade says, “These are _really_ cute. I love it.”

“Of course!” Cat says, hugging her friend. “Tori! Give her your gift!”

“Okay, okay.” Tori says, bringing her gift over. “Here. I think you’ll like it.”

“I’m sure I will.” Jade says.

Jade opens up the gift, and she loves what she sees inside. It’s some teething toys and some stackable toys, it was perfect for when her baby would be around six months old.

“Awww, this is great.” Jade says, “Thanks, Tori. This will be great for when she’s older.”

“Of course. Always thinking ahead for you, Jade.” Tori says, giving her friend a hug.

Jade opens many more gifts, and she’s thankful for each and every one of them. She had a lot of fun at her baby shower today, and loved how relaxed the vibe was.

Beck and his friends came back after about an hour, and Jade was really happy to see Beck again. She immediately went to go talk to him, and surprisingly, he wanted to talk to her, too.

“Hey, Jade.” Beck smiles, “Was your shower fun?”

“It was perfect. It was everything I wanted.” Jade says, “Nice and relaxed, no games… Thank you for doing this.”

“Of course, anything for you.” Beck says, “Sorry… That sounded weird.”

“No, no. You’re fine.” Jade shakes her head, “We got some nice gifts for our baby girl. I’m really happy.”

“Good, I can’t wait to see them.” Beck says, “Do you want to put them away in the nursery? Get away from all this?”

“Yeah, sure.” Jade says.

The two of them go upstairs and start putting things away in the nursery. They were almost done putting things away, until Beck noticed the sun shining through the window.

“Oh, look. The sun’s already setting.” Beck says, “It’s pretty, huh?”

“Oh… Yeah.” Jade agrees, standing next to Beck. “It’s nice.”

“Mhm.” Beck agrees with her.

It’s quiet for a bit. They stare at the sun shining through the windows until it seems to be settling down, once that’s done, the two glance at each other awkwardly, and then fully face each other.

Beck and Jade lean in, their lips connecting gently. Their kiss quickly becomes passionate, Jade caresses Beck’s cheek and lets him kiss her, kissing him back. It’s a gentle kiss, but Jade loves it.

She’d missed the feeling of his tender lips against hers, and although his kiss was so familiar, it was comforting. She was definitely feeling something towards Beck again, and it seemed to be the same way for him.

Eventually, they pulled away from each other. It was quiet, until Beck spoke up.

“Sorry.” Beck says, “I didn’t ask if I could kiss you.”

“Didn’t have to. I hate when people do that.” Jade says, “Ruins the vibe.”

“Agreed.” Beck laughs, “Um… So, should we go back downstairs? We can finish this up later.” 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Jade says, “You first, I’ll be down in a moment. I just want to look around for a while.”

“Okay. I’ll be outside.” Beck says, leaving the nursery.

Jade stands there for a while, caressing her stomach. She feels butterflies in her stomach from that kiss, and maybe, just maybe, this baby will have parents who love each other.

“Well, baby girl. You may have two parents who love each other.” Jade says softly, “Let’s go see your dad.”

  
  



	10. A date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck and Jade go out on a date.

_[33 weeks pregnant]_

Ever since the kiss at the baby shower, things between Beck and Jade had been extremely awkward, and everyone had been noticing it. They never sat near each other at the dinner table, or at school, and whenever they talked, they never made eye contact and it was barely a full conversation. They hadn’t discussed that they kissed since it happened, and it needed to be done.

Beck was still taking Andre’s advice and wanting to ask her out on a date. He had told him to not tell her it’s a date, but he wanted to take her out on an actual date and treat her. He loved her so much, and he wanted to make her happy.

Jade got home from school before Beck, she greeted her parents and brother and then went upstairs to rest for a little bit. She’d changed into a pair of pajamas and laid down, cuddling next to her body pillow.

It wasn’t long until Beck got home, he opened the door to Jade’s room and saw her resting. He didn’t want to disturb her, so he put his things away and left. He decided to wait for her to wake up, which happened within the hour.

Beck came back into Jade’s room once she was awake, she was sitting up and doing something on her phone. Once Beck was in the room, Jade glanced up from her phone and quickly became panicked, hoping he wouldn’t bring up what happened at the baby shower.

“Um… Hi.” Jade says, “Can I help you?”

“Well, this is our room. You’re finally awake, so I'm just going to sit down.” Beck says, sitting next to Jade.

“Alright…” Jade mumbles, quickly tensing up once Beck sat next to her. She still felt incredibly awkward around him, and hoped something would break the tension eventually.

“So…” Beck starts off, “How was school? Was it okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. Just the usual stares and whispers.” Jade shrugs, “It doesn’t bother me anymore.”

“Well, that’s good.” Beck says, “I’m sorry about it, though. It still sucks.”

“It’s whatever.” Jade says, not looking up from her phone.

Beck stays quiet for a second, he finally decides to rip off the bandages and talk about their kiss. It was bound to happen anyways.

“Jade… We haven’t talked about what happened at the baby shower.” Beck says, “You know… Our kiss.”

Jade stays silent, she sighs, putting her phone down so she can engage in this conversation.

“I know… And we really, _really_ need to talk about it” Jade says, “I’m so sorry I’ve been avoiding it. I just… don’t know how to approach it.”

“I understand, it’s weird… Considering we haven’t been intimate in a long time.” Beck says, “I don’t want it to be weird anymore, Jade. I just want us to be normal.”

“It seems pretty hard considering we exchanged quite the kiss at the party.” Jade says, “We can try to be normal… But first I just want to talk about it.”

“That can be arranged.” Beck says, “It… It was a good kiss. It felt familiar and comforting, I have to admit.”

“Yeah… It was nice.” Jade smiles, “I missed it, honestly…”

“Really?” Beck raises his brows, “Wow, I didn’t expect to hear that.”

“Honestly, I didn’t think I’d ever say that.” Jade laughs nervously, “Maybe… Maybe we can go out. On a date, and see where it takes us.”

“Seriously? I was thinking the same thing.” Beck says, “Tell me what you want to do, we can do whatever you’d like.”

“Well… It’s been very hot lately, I’d love to go to the beach and grab lunch there.” Jade says, “At one of those cheap food shacks, I don’t want anything fancy… Then, we can go to the park and just hang out. It’s perfect.”

“That sounds great.” Beck says, smiling. “Wow… This was much easier than I thought it was going to be.” He says, running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, I’m surprised myself.” Jade says, “So… It’s a date?”

“Yup, we’ll go tomorrow.” Beck says, “It’s going to be fun, Jade. I promise.”

“Don’t worry, I believe you.” Jade smirks, “Let’s watch terrible reality TV. I’m bored.”

“You got it.” Beck says, grabbing the TV remote.

The next day rolled around and Jade wanted to find the _perfect_ outfit for their date. She had a beautiful maternity sundress that was white, and it had a matching hat, too. The dress went to her ankles so she could show off her painted toenails, and it had puffy sleeves to enhance her shoulders. She absolutely loved it, and she knew Beck would too.

She got showered and blow dried her hair, then washed up and got into the outfit. She put on some sandals and made her way downstairs. Beck was wearing a pretty casual fit, a button-up shirt and some shorts, but he still looked handsome as ever.

“ _Wow._ You look amazing.” Beck says. He’s in absolute awe of her beauty. “You’re glowing.”

“You say that every time I wear something formal.” Jade says, grabbing her purse. “But thanks. I think I look quite nice as well.”

“Well, you’re right about that.” Beck says, “Come on, let’s get going. Is the beach our first stop?”

“Yup. I really need to feel that ocean breeze.” Jade says, “It’s incredibly hot out. It’s honestly gross.”

“Yup… I’m sorry you have to be pregnant in the summer, that sucks.” Beck says, “But we’ll get through it.”

“I know we will.” Jade says, “Come on, sun’s not going to be out all day.”

They drive to the beach and thankfully, it’s not too crowded there. They set up their chairs, towels and an umbrella. Jade didn’t want to go swimming and neither did Beck, so they kept their outfits on and just watched the ocean waves, and seagulls trying to steal people’s food.

“Are you hungry yet?” Beck asks, “We can get food whenever you’d like.”

“I’m fine, I’d just like to relax for a little while.” Jade says, “I’m fine with my water for now.”

“Good. Always gotta stay hydrated.” Beck says, sipping his water. “How’s our baby girl been? Is she kicking away?”

“Yeah, she’s loving my ribs.” Jade says, “It hurts… But I don’t mind. As long as she’s well and kicking, it doesn’t bother me.”

“God, I’m really excited to meet her.” Beck says, “You’re going to be an amazing mom, Jade.”

“You think so?” Jade raises her brows, “I’m not exactly the brightest human being… But that means a lot to me.”

“Of course I think so, you’re incubating her. She’s going to _love_ you, Jade.” Beck says.

“Well… I think you’re going to be an amazing dad.” Jade smiles, “And please don’t think about bringing up baby names. I want to wait till we meet her.”

“I won’t, we will wait.” Beck says, “Only two more months, exciting, huh?”

“Yeah… But I’m nervous to give birth. It’s going to hurt like hell.” Jade says, “I know it’s going to be worth it, but you have to witness me screaming my head off.”

“That’s okay, I really don’t mind.” Beck says. “I’m going to be by your side through the whole thing, Jade. I promise.”

“Thanks. That actually makes me feel less anxious.” Jade says, feeling relieved. “Can we bring Tori along to the birth? She’s helped me through this pregnancy a lot… I think it’s right if she’s there.”

“Of course she can come. She’s been really supportive throughout your whole pregnancy, she definitely deserves to be there.” Beck says, “Maybe Cat shouldn't come, though… She’s a bit squeamish.”

“Yeah, no way. As much as I love her… I can't have her freaking out the whole time, it’s just going to freak me out.” Jade says, “I’m glad you agree on that.”

“She can be the first to hold the baby out of the gang though, besides Tori and I.” Beck says, “Is that a fair deal?”

“Perfectly fair.” Jade says, “I’m pretty hungry… Can we go to the taco stand?”

“Yeah, of course. Let’s go.” Beck says.

Beck and Jade get up and get in line. It’s not too long of a line so they get their tacos and some sodas, they then go back to their chairs and start eating.

“Is it good?” Beck asks.

“It’s _amazing._ I definitely made the right choice.” Jade says, biting into her taco. “The mild sauce is perfectly mild, too.”

“I got the hot sauce. It’s uh, very hot.” Beck laughs, “But that’s to be expected.”

“Can I try it?” Jade asks, “I’m pretty much immune to spicy foods.”

“Sure, here.” Beck says, giving her a bite of his taco.

Jade tries some and it is very hot, but it doesn’t bother her. She knows she’ll regret it later though because of heartburn.

  
  


After looking at the beach for quite a while and watching the waves go back and forth, they decided to head to the park and take the walk they wanted. The park was pretty crowded that day, but it wasn’t much of an issue to them.

They were walking past the duck fountain and past all the kids playing on the playground. It made Jade happy seeing a bunch of kids playing, knowing that one day, her child would be playing on a playground too.

She was really feeling a connection with Beck that day, and inside of her head, she’d come to the conclusion that she loved him. She loved this man with her whole heart, and she knew he was definitely the one.

“Hey…” Jade starts, “Can we talk?”

“Uh, yeah. Do you want to sit down?” Beck asks, putting his hands in his pockets.

“No, we don’t have to.” Jade says, “I just… I’m having a lot of fun today, I feel like we’ve connected more today than we have in a long, _long_ time.”

“Agreed. I love spending time with you.” Beck says, “The beach was fun and we had an _amazing_ lunch. We talked and laughed… I don’t know, we’ve really been connecting as you said.”

“Yeah, we have…” Jade smiles, “And, Beck… I… I think…” She trails off, “I think I’m in love with you, Beck.”

“Oh?” Beck raises his brows, “For real?”

“Yes, for real.” Jade rolls her eyes, “I don’t know if it’s these stupid pregnancy hormones… But, that kiss was so incredible and I’ve felt my feelings get stronger ever since then. So yes, I’m fully in love with you.”

“Well…” Beck takes her hands gently, smiling. “You’re lucky I feel the same way, because I want to be with you forever, J. You’re amazing in every way possible and I love you so, _so_ much.”

Jade smiles, she missed being told she was loved by her significant other and now it was finally happening again. She would have a loving boyfriend who would love her _and_ the baby, it was amazing.

“Wait.” Jade says, “You don’t just love me because we’re having a baby, right? You don’t have some sort of pregnancy fetish, do you?”

“No, no. Of course not.” Beck says, “I love you _and_ this baby, Jade. We’re going to be a family, and it’ll be an amazing family because we’re in love.”

Jade stays silent for a bit, she can’t find the right words at first but finally, she does.

“I love you.” Jade says softly, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Beck says, he caressed her cheek gently and they lean in, passionately kissing each other.

Jade felt incredibly being able to kiss the man she loved again. She moved her hand to his waist and they continue to kiss softly and passionately.

Finally, they pull away and look at each other lovingly. It’s silent for a little while until Beck speaks up.

“So…” Beck says, “You want to get back together?”

“Absolutely.” Jade says, kissing him again. “People are staring, let’s keep walking.”

“You got it.” Beck says, holding Jade’s hand as they begin to walk together.

[...]

Beck and Jade got home about a few hours later, Jade was pretty tired and wanted to rest with Beck. As soon as they got home, Karen and Zach immediately noticed something different about the two of them.

“Oh…? Are you guys holding hands?” Karen asks, “Strange considering you’re just ‘friends’.”

“Oh… Well.” Jade glanced at Beck, who gave her the nod. “We’re back together again.”

“Really? What a surprise.” Karen smirks, “I mean, I kind of guessed you two would connect again after a few months, but… Congrats.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Jade says, “Dad? What do you have to say about this?”

“Well… I knew this would happen eventually, so I’m not very surprised either.” Zach says, “Congrats, you two. Now the baby will have a loving environment.”

“She sure will.” Jade says, and she heads upstairs with Beck. 

  
  
  
  



	11. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck and Jade go to Beck’s place for a family dinner, and it doesn’t go as planned

_[35 weeks pregnant]_

Over the past couple weeks, Jade had felt extremely pregnant and bloated. Her walk had turned into more of a waddle and her workload at school was still pretty hard, even though it was near the end of the year. When the weekend finally rolled around, she was _so_ excited to get off her incredibly swollen feet and rest, but other plans came up.

“Your family wants me to _what?!_ ” Jade snaps at him.

“My family wants you to come over for dinner, Jade. It’s pretty simple to understand.” Beck says, “We’ve barely seen them ever since you got pregnant, it’s about time we do.”

“Beck… I’m _so_ tired and my feet are _so_ swollen. You’ve seen them firsthand.” Jade complains, “Do I really have to go?”

“It would be rude if we declined, they love having you around.” Beck says, “Come on, Jade… It won’t be that bad, I promise.”

“I just wanted to relax this weekend.” Jade sighs, “And I’m… I’m a bit nervous your family will judge me, you know, about the whole baby situation.”

“They won’t, they’re not exactly traditional.” Beck says, “My mom always texts me and asks how you are. She cannot _wait_ to meet the baby.”

“I’m excited too, but your mom can be a lot sometimes.” Jade says, “She gave me that stroller at the baby shower. That says a lot.”

“Yeah, well… She _loves_ babies.” Beck says, “Anyways, back to the dinner… It’s tomorrow at 5. I think we’ll have fun.”

“Who’s going to be there?” Jade asks, “Anyone I don’t know?”

“No, you know everyone. It’s my parents, grandparents and my aunt and uncle with their kids.” Beck says, “I know you aren’t a fan of kids, but since we’re having one… Maybe you’ll be a little nicer.”

“It depends if they’re annoying or not.” Jade shrugs, “But fine, I’ll go. I’m going to be super bored but it’s whatever.”

“You’ll be fine.” Beck kisses her cheek, “Let’s get a nap in so we’ll feel well-rested.”

“Sounds perfect.” Jade smiles, cuddling up to her boyfriend.

The next day rolled around, and although Jade wasn’t looking forward to the family dinner at all. She had to go to be nice and be a good influence for his family. She dressed up in a casual outfit so she’d be comfortable, and even though it wasn’t very formal, Beck _loved_ it.

“You look great, babe.” Beck kisses her cheek, “We should head over now. People are just starting to arrive.”

“Okay, I really don’t want to be the first one there, though.” Jade says, “That’s just awkward.”

“It is, I agree.” Beck says, “That’s why we should go now, my aunt and uncle are already there.”

“Okay. Makes sense.” Jade shrugs.

They head to Beck’s house and everyone seems to be there already. It wasn’t that big of a deal though, since being the last people there wasn’t too bad. But, soon enough, people were surrounding the couple and fawning over Jade’s baby bump.

“Ohh, Jade! You’re so cute!” Beck’s grandma, Lena, says. “You’re absolutely _glowing,_ dear.”

“Uhhh, thanks.” Jade says.

“How far in are you? You look amazing.” Melissa, Beck’s aunt, chimes in.

“Thirty-five weeks. I only have one more month.” Jade says, “We’re _really_ excited to meet her.”

“Do you have a name?” Gianna, Beck’s sister, chimes in, “You haven't really told us anything yet.”

“No, we’re going to decide on it when we finally meet her.” Jade says, “Hopefully we’ll know what we want once we see her for the first time.”

“Oooh, very nice.” Gianna smiles, “Come take a seat and have a snack. Dinner won’t be ready for another hour.”

Beck and Jade take a seat together and start having some cheese and crackers together, Jade can hear Melissa’s kids from the next room screaming and playing with each other. She's obviously annoyed by it, but she feels like it’s not allowed since she’s having her own baby.

“Our baby isn’t going to be as annoying when she’s six, right?” Jade whispers to Beck, “I can’t stand the screaming.”

“Jade… That’s not nice.” Beck frowns, “Our baby is going to be screaming when she’s born, I hope you know that.”

“Of course I know that. I’m not dumb.” Jade rolls her eyes, “And she’s going to cry off and on all night… God, rest in peace to my sleep.”

“ _Our_ sleep. I’m taking care of her too.” Beck corrects her, “We’ll be okay, Jade. You’re going to be an amazing mom and we’ve got this. Don’t let anyone here scare you.”

“I’ll try.” Jade says, “I’ve been really nervous about breastfeeding. I really, _really_ want to do it… But, what if I can’t? I know women have issues doing it sometimes. What if I’m one of those women?”

“Well, we can’t exactly know until she’s born.” Beck says, “These next few weeks are going to go by just like that, try not to stress yourself out about it.”

“I’ll try… I just want to give our baby the nutrients she needs. And if I can’t provide that, I’ll _never_ forgive myself.” Jade says.

“I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation.” Jen, Beck’s mom, says. She sits down across from them. “And I want to let you know that I had trouble breastfeeding both my kids.”

“Really?” Jade asks, “Did it work out?”

“It did. After about a week they finally latched on and it felt _amazing._ I know you may feel like a failure, but you aren’t and never will be. You’ll be an amazing mom no matter what.” Jen says.

“Wow… I… I really needed to hear that.” Jade says, “Thank you so much. You have no idea how much I appreciate that.”

“Of course, honey. Just know that your baby is going to love you. And as soon as you meet your little girl, you’ll be completely in love with her.” Jen says with a smile.

“I’m already in love with her, I don’t know how much stronger that love can get.” Jade says, “Beck’s absolutely in love with her, too.”

“Well, feeling her movements is _amazing_. I couldn’t ask for anything better.” Beck says, “I really can’t wait to meet her.”

“Me too.” Jade says, gently kissing his cheek.

[...]

Dinner eventually rolled around and everyone was at the table together. They were eating their meal and having some pretty normal conversations, until the topic of Jade’s pregnancy came up.

“So… Jade, when are you due?” Lena asks, “I hear you’re having a summer baby.”

“That’s true, I’m due July 14th.” Jade says, “I’m going to be extremely pregnant in the heat, but it’s not a huge deal.”

“Oh dear. I’m sorry.” Jen chimes in, “You’ll get through it, Jade. You’ve got this.”

“Thanks.” Jade offers her a small smile, going back to eating her food.

“So… What’s your birth plan?” Melissa says, “If you’re comfortable telling us, of course.”

“Uhh… There’s men at the table, I don’t know if they’re comfortable hearing it.” Jade says.

“I’m cool with it.” Beck says, “I already know what you’re doing, but I’m pretty sure my dad and uncle will be okay with it too.”

“It’s fine with me.” John says, “Just don’t get too graphic, we’re eating.”

“Thats fine, we can do that.” Jade says, “Anyways, my plan is to go to a birthing center and have her there. Hospitals are way too sterile and people are dying there.”

“No hospital? A lot of things could go wrong.” Melissa says, “Does that mean you’re going without drugs too?”

“Yup. No epidural or anything.” Jade says, “My midwife is very trustworthy. She’s been working as one for years.” 

“I don’t know, Jade. You should do the hospital.” Melissa says, “My first birth was at a birthing center, and I tore _so_ badly. From hole to hole.”

“That’s… graphic, and horrible.” Jade says, “But I’m going with my gut, and if I tear, then I tear. It’s okay.”

“But… But the baby could get hurt! You don’t have a bunch of nurses around to help!” Melissa says suddenly, “Why are you doing this to yourself?”

“Melissa, drop it.” Jen rolls her eyes, "She's doing what feels right. Don’t bring her down.”

“I’m not bringing her down, I’m just saying it’s the wrong choice.” Melissa shrugs, “Get the drugs, you won’t feel a thing.”

“Actually, I’ve read articles about it going wrong and causing complications for the baby. I’m not risking my daughter’s health just so I don’t feel pain.” Jade says. “I _want_ to feel the pain, it’ll make me stronger.”

“Jade has quite the pain tolerance. It’s pretty impressive.” Beck says.

“That doesn’t matter. You’re making the wrong decision for your body and your baby. What are you going to do if she _dies?”_ Melissa snaps.

“Excuse me? Don’t talk ill of my child like that.” Jade hisses, “What is wrong with you? This is _my_ decision and you have absolutely no input in it. So drop it.”

“Listen to her, Liss. Just drop it.” Lena says, “Jade is doing what’s best for her and you cannot change her mind. So drop it and eat your food.”

“I can put my input if _I_ want.” Melissa says, “Jade, take my word for it and get the epidural. I’m _begging_ you.”

“And what if I don’t?” Jade raises her brows, “You’re not the mommy police.”

“Well, I can determine if you’re going to be a good mom or a bad mom. And so far, my radar is saying you’ll be a _horrible_ mother to your child.” Melissa says.

The table goes silent, the whole family was already tired of Melissa’s bullshit that night but she’d just gone too far. Jade could feel herself fuming, and she had to excuse herself.”

“Um… Excuse me for a moment.” Jade stands up from the table, and heads into the other room.

Beck doesn’t really know what to do at first, and he doesn’t trust her being alone with her thoughts. 

“I’m gonna go check on her.” Beck says, “I’ll be back.”

Beck gets up from the table and heads into the other room, he sees Jade sitting on the couch and burying her hands into her palms, and he already knows she’s incredibly upset.

“Oh… Jade.” Beck frowns, sitting down beside her and rubbing her back gently in circles. “It’s okay, babe. My aunt’s sort of a bitch… She can be like that.”

Jade sniffles, wiping her eyes. The sides of her hands are covered in mascara, but that’s not her biggest concern right now.

“Maybe she's right.” Jade says, “I’m going to be a terrible mother. I’m way too young and I have color in my hair. Am I really possibly putting our child at risk from doing a natural birth?”

“Not at all, baby. In fact, this is so much better than a medicated birth. Epidurals can go wrong at any time, so you’re doing the right thing.” Beck says, “Melissa just likes to force her beliefs on people. It’s what she does.”

“Well, she’s a shitty person.” Jade sighs, “I’m super insecure about how I’m going to be as a mother. Is she right? Will I be a horrible mom?”

“Babe, look at me.” Beck says, taking her hand. “Please, look at me.”

Jade looks Beck directly in the eyes. She still has tears running down her cheeks, but Beck uses his thumb to wipe them away gently.

“You are _not_ a terrible mother.” Beck says, “Although our baby isn’t even here yet, you shouldn’t be questioning how you’ll be as a mom. Everybody knows you’re going to be _great_. You talk to our baby like she’s your entire world, and that warms my heart.” He smiles.

“Well… She is my entire world, Beck. I love her so much.” Jade says, “I never want to let go of her ever.”

“And you won’t have to, don’t worry about it.” Beck kisses her softly, “You’re going to be an amazing mom to our baby. We’re going to be a happy family, and no one is going to stop us.”

“You mean it?” Jade raises her brows, “You really, _really_ mean that?”

“Of course I do.” Beck says, “I would never lie to you, J. You’re my girlfriend and the mother of my child. You’re going to be incredible.”

“I love you.” Jade says, “I love you _so_ much.”

“I love you too.” Beck smiles, kissing her again. “Do you want to get out of here? We can stop at your favorite bakery.”

“I would love that.” Jade says, “I need to get the hell out of here. I can't stand it.”

“Yeah… This was a bad idea, I’m sorry I made you come.” Beck says, “Come on, we can sneak out.”

“Okay.” Jade says. “Thank you.”

“Of course. Let’s go.”

  
  



	12. A party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori throws a surprise party for Jade, since she’s going on maternity leave

_[36 weeks pregnant]_

Now that Jade was officially nine months pregnant, she was finally going on maternity leave from school. School had been incredibly stressful these last couple weeks with finals and big workloads, but she was glad to finally be done as soon as she hit the nine-month mark. 

Once she got home, she immediately went to her bedroom and laid down. But, Tori and the gang had planned a surprise party for her since she was going on leave. It was taking place at Tori’s house and they were going to bring her there around 4 PM. Jade was passed out in her bed by the time four o’clock rolled around, so Beck had to wake her up.

“Jade, baby. Wake up.” Beck says, nudging her gently. “Get dressed, we’re going somewhere.”

“Are you serious…?” Jade mumbles, rubbing her eyes. “No way, I want to sleep.”

“I know, lovey. But I’m taking you somewhere exciting, trust me.” Beck says, kissing her cheek. “Get washed up and changed, you’ll see what’s going on soon.”

“Why can’t I sleep? I’m _so_ tired.” Jade says, yawning. “Baby and I need our daily nap.”

“You’ll get your nap tomorrow, I promise. This is going to be fun.” Beck says, helping Jade out of bed.

Jade picks out a pair of clothes for herself, she doesn’t choose anything too fancy since she’s pretty tired and has no idea where they’re going. Of course, Beck has a blindfold in hand, so it’s obviously a surprise she didn’t know about.

“Another surprise?” Jade asks, “Oh, god… What is it this time?”

“It’s a surprise for a reason, J.” Beck laughs, “I don’t want to rush you, but we should get going soon.”

“Okay, okay. Just give me a few minutes.” Jade says, heading into the bathroom.

Jade gets changed and washed up, she finally feels slightly more awake but she’s still tired. Once they get in the car, Beck carefully blindfolds her and they start heading to their destination. It’s not too far, so that’s a relief.

She’s carefully led inside by Beck, and she immediately feels the presence of her friends. He takes the blindfold off of her, and it’s Tori’s house with all of her friends, and Lane and Sikowitz.

Everyone yelled “Surprise!” as Jade’s blindfold was taken off. Jade had no idea what she was expecting but it was definitely not this, she looked around the room and saw it was a party for her officially going on leave, which was nice.

“What’s all this?” Jade asks, “Is this all for me?”

“Yes, Jade! It’s all for you.” Cat smiles, “Right, Tori?”

“Yup. Since you’re officially going on leave, we thought we’d have one last celebration together before the baby came.” Tori says, “I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, no. Of course I don’t mind. I just didn’t expect all this.” Jade says, “It’s… really nice, thanks.”

“We’re really happy you came, Jade. I’m proud of you.” Sikowitz chimes in, “You’ve managed to still be an amazing student even with everything going on. And I’m sure you’ll be an amazing mom, too.”

“Wow… That means a lot, thank you.” Jade says, giving Sikowitz a gentle hug. “Honestly… It’s not that weird having your favorite teacher in your friend’s home, it’s pretty refreshing.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re not weirded out.” Sikowitz says, bringing a coconut over for Jade. “Coconut?”

“Uh, no thanks, it’s all yours.” Jade says, “What are we going to do? Is it just a little gathering?” She asks Tori.

“We’ll play some board games and have drinks, non-alcoholic, of course.” Tori says, glancing over at the two teachers. “Then we’ll head to karaoke-dokie for music and appetizers. You can during that, though. If it’s too much for you and Beck.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll stick around.” Beck says, putting an arm around Jade. “What kind of board games do you have?”

“We have candy land, monopoly and cards against humanity.” Tori says, “Last one isn’t really a board game, but we got it just for fun.”

“I’m totally into candy land. I’m gonna beat you all at it.” Jade says, “Let’s play that.”

“You got it.” Tori smirks.

Everybody grabs a drink and sits at the table together, starting their game of candy land. There were quite a few players, but it was still working out fine.

“Oooh! I got a candy cane!” Cat squeals.

“Cat… That means you have to go back.” Jade smirks, “Sorry.”

“Aw, fooey!” Cat whines, bringing her character piece back. She had been ahead of everyone and was now behind.

“It’s okay, kitty. You’ll get ahead soon enough.” Robbie assures her, “Jade, it’s your turn.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Jade says, she picks up a card and moves ahead of Cat. She’s in the lead now, which is pretty cool considering it’s _her_ party.

“Aw, man! You’re beating me Jade!” Cat frowns. 

“It’s not on purpose, I promise.” Jade assures her friend, “I’m just a natural at this game.”

“You sure about that?” Beck raises his brows, moving his character ahead of Jade’s. “Look who’s in the lead now.”

“Oh, you’re so on.” Jade says, quickly becoming competitive.

Whenever Jade played board games with her friends, she would become extremely competitive. It was a habit she was really trying to break, but now, Beck had _really_ pushed it.

Everybody was behind Beck and Jade now, it was their turn next and Jade was tapping her foot in anticipation waiting for Beck to pick up his card. Once he did, he sighed and moved his piece back, quickly giving Jade the hope she needed.

Jade picked up another card and quickly was filled with glee, she moved her piece to the finish line and smiled widely. Nobody was surprised Jade had won, but they all clapped for her.

“Good game, babe.” Beck says, kissing her cheek gently. “Shall we play again?”

“You’re not mad I won?” Jade raises her brows, “I totally beat your ass.”

“Babe, it’s just a game.” Beck laughs, “You won fair and square, I’m not going to complain like a sore loser.”

“Aww, but that’s what makes it so fun!” Jade pouts, “Whatever, though. I did totally beat your ass fair and square, but we can play again.”

After playing a few more rounds of board games, the gang decided to head to karaoke-dokie and get food. Everybody drove there in their own cars and got a big table to share, Jade wasn't in the mood to do any singing, but she wanted to watch her friends do it since they were all very talented.

Jade and Beck got some wings to share, they didn’t get anything too spicy since she wasn’t in the mood for that. They got a side of ranch and celery and ate their food together while talking to everyone else, the restaurant wasn’t too crowded right now, and the vibe was _amazing_.

“These are so good.” Beck says, “I’m glad you chose those.”

“You already know I have amazing taste, don’t be too surprised.” Jade smirks, dipping another wing in the ranch and eating it. “I’m not a fan of wings with bones, but these are so good that I don’t even mind.”

“Glad to hear that.” Beck says, kissing her cheek. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Jade says back.

“Awww.” Tori says, “I’m so glad you two are back together.”

“We couldn’t be happier.” Beck says, holding her hand. “I cannot wait to be a father.”

“You guys aren’t back together just because you’re having a baby, right?” Tori asks. “That’s what I was nervous about.”

“No, no. Not at all.” Jade shakes her head, “We are _very_ excited for this baby, but we’re also in love with each other, too. So we made the choice to get back together and raise our baby as a family.”

“That’s so sweet!” Cat smiles, “I’m so excited to meet the baby, Jade. She’s going to be _so_ cute!”

“I agree, she’s already got such a squishy face.” Jade says, “That reminds me, we never showed you our 3D ultrasound, did we?”

“No! Let us see!” Cat squeals, clapping her hands together.

Jade digs through her wallet and finds the picture, handing it to Cat.

“Pass it around, I’m sure everyone wants to take a look.” Jade says, “And tell us who you think she looks like.”

Everybody got a look at the picture, they were all in awe of the little baby on the printed picture, and couldn’t wait to meet her. Once the picture was given back to Jade, everybody started giving their opinions.

“She’s got the tiniest little feet, Jade. You better give those some big kisses.” Sikowitz says, “I really think she looks like you.”

“Yeah, I got that a lot from my parents.” Jade says, glancing at the picture. “What do you think, Beck? Does it look like me?”

“Most definitely.” Beck agrees, “She's got my little nose, though. And your beautiful lips.”

“Yeah, she does.” Jade agrees, “I’m so excited to meet her.” She smiles.

“Me too.” Beck says, “I can’t wait to be parents.”

Jade smiles, kissing her boyfriend’s cheek lightly, holding his hand. She was still getting more opinions on the baby, especially from Tori and Cat.

“I really think your baby is going to be an exact replica of you, Jade.” Tori says, “You can already tell by the ultrasound picture that she’s a huge mommy’s girl.”

“I would hope she’s a mommy’s girl, I’ve been carrying her around for nine months.” Jade says, “But I’m hoping she loves her dad, too.”

“Don’t worry about it, babe. I’m sure she’ll love me too.” Beck says.

Cat and Tori then volunteered to do some karaoke, they picked out their song and everybody watched. They were pretty incredible, and their voices fit perfectly together.

[...]

After a few hours at the restaurant, Jade was getting quite tired, so her and Beck headed home. As soon as they got home, Beck and Jade got into bed and cuddled up together, turning on a movie.

Jade leaned her head on his shoulder, slowly falling asleep as the movie went on. Beck caught her falling asleep, smiling.

“Are you tired?” Beck asks.

“Extremely.” Jade mumbles, “Can you turn off the light?”

“Of course.” Beck says, he reaches over and turns off her lamp, moving his hand to her swollen stomach.

Jade groaned softly, she always loved the feeling of his hand on her belly. It made her feel safe and warm, especially when the baby kicked against Beck’s palm.

“She’s kicking up a storm, huh?” Beck raises his brows. “What an energetic little girl.”

“I know, she’s pretty wild in there.” Jade says, “It’s okay, though, as long as she’s comfortable and happy.”

“I think she’s pretty comfortable in there.” Beck says, “Are you comfortable, though?”

“Not exactly. She’s gotten bigger so she takes up a lot more room, so I don’t really have an appetite.” Jade says, “My back’s been pretty sore too, but that’s normal. I know it’s going to get rough up until her due date, though.”

“Not too long now.” Beck smiles, “July 14th is the day.”

“I’m so excited.” Jade says, kissing him softly. “We’re going to be parents, Beck.”

“Yeah, we are.” Beck kisses her back, “I don’t even mind that we’re seventeen. This was meant to be and I couldn’t be happier.”

“Me too.” Jade holds his hand, “I’m so happy you agree with me.”

“I love you.” Beck says, kissing her cheek. “Get some rest, okay? You and our little squirm need it.”

“I will.” Jade says, cuddling up to Beck. “As long as you hold me.”

“Not a problem.” Beck says, wrapping his arms around his pregnant girlfriend. 

He loves Jade and the baby so much, he couldn’t have asked for a better life. Life as teen parents is definitely going to be hard, but they’re a team and they know they can do it.

  
  



	13. Hormonal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade has been quite hormonal lately, so Beck decides to treat her to a nice day.

_[38 weeks pregnant]_

Over the past couple of weeks, Jade’s hormones had increased and she was highly uncomfortable. The baby was doing just fine and there was a big possibility of her coming early, but Jade didn’t think that was possible since she was stubborn, so, her baby would probably be stubborn too. 

Beck wanted to make Jade as happy as he could in these last couple weeks, so he decided to treat her to a nice walk and a homemade dinner. He would be treating her as much as he could from the moment she woke up, to when she went back to sleep, and that’s how their day started.

Jade heard the door open as she was still half asleep, Beck was coming in with a tray full of breakfast. She sat herself up, leaning against the comfortable pillow against her back. Due to her spinal pain, she needed to be situated with a pillow at all times, since that usually helped her.

“Hey.” Beck says, putting the tray on her lap. “I made you your favorite breakfast. Chocolate chip waffles.”

“Thank you.” Jade says, kissing his cheek. “That means a lot to me.”

“I’m glad.” Beck smiles, watching her begin to eat her food. 

As she eats, she’s rather quiet. She’s obviously exhausted and Beck feels bad wanting to ask her to have fun that day, but if he doesn’t ask now, it probably won’t happen.

“So… I was thinking.” Beck says, putting a hand on her’s. “Why don’t we have one more fun day before you officially start getting ready for this baby? I think it would be fun.”

“I guess that doesn’t sound too bad.” Jade shrugs, “What were you thinking? **”**

“We could just go for a walk, maybe hit the beach and then have a nice dinner.” Beck says, “Your parents are going to be out with Jasper all day, I think that’s perfect timing.”

“Hmm… You’re right.” Jade says, “You totally planned this, didn’t you?”

“Maybe.” Beck smirks, “But that’s not the point. We can do whatever you want, babe. Just let me know.”

“We can go on a walk after I’m finished with my breakfast.” Jade says, “I just need to shower and get dressed, obviously. I’m a mess.”

“You still look beautiful.” Beck says, kissing her gently. “No matter how messy your hair is.”

“I usually don’t get a bedhead, but this pregnancy has me tossing and turning. I’m not surprised I wake up with one 99% of the time.” Jade says, chuckling.

“It’s still gorgeous, though. The purple in your hair really brings out how beautiful it is. And it brings out your beautiful eyes, too.” Beck smiles.

“That’s sweet.” Jade says, “Don't expect me to change my hair anytime soon just because I’m going to have a baby, because that’s _not_ happening.”

“Good. I didn’t want it to happen.” Beck says, “I’m going to get dressed, let me know when you’re ready to walk.”

“Okay. I will.” Jade says, watching him leave.

Once she finishes her food, Jade gets herself showered and changed into a pair of clothes. Unfortunately, her maternity clothes were barely fitting her anymore because she’d grown so much, which quickly upset her. She came downstairs in tears, and Beck quickly noticed.

“Hey…” Beck frowns, approaching her. “What’s wrong? Talk to me, babe.”

“I’m… I’m so…” Jade sniffles, “I’m so _fat…_ Barely any of my clothes fit me anymore.” She says, wiping her eyes.

“What? You look amazing in that, though.” Beck says, “What clothes don’t fit you?”

“My favorite pair… They’re just too tight.” Jade sighs, “I can’t believe I still have two weeks to go. How much bigger can I get?”

“Well, you’re absolutely beautiful, baby. I think you’re going to be fine.” Beck says, “The baby weighs about 6 pounds right now, but it’s possible she could gain another pound before 40 weeks.”

“Oh god, I really hope not.” Jade laughs, “I’m already _so_ heavy. I feel like I can barely walk without waddling like a penguin.”

“You’re a cute penguin.” Beck says, “Are you still up for this walk? We don’t have to go if you’re not feeling it.”

“No, it’s fine. I don’t mind.” Jade says, “Maybe it could help the baby come a bit earlier.”

“That would be awesome.” Beck says, “Have you had any braxton hicks lately? Dr. Rose wanted me to keep an eye on that.”

“Only sometimes, I have a few then they go away. I think it’s just my body preparing for labor.” Jade says, “I’ll let you know if they’re actual contractions.”

“Alright, thanks. Don't keep me worrying.” Beck smiles, “Let’s go.”

Beck and Jade get their shoes on and head outside, Jade’s still waddling like a penguin and Beck offers to hold her hand, but she insists she can walk on her own. She really cannot wait to have this baby, and hopes she’ll come earlier for her sake.

“Are you excited to be parents soon?” Beck asks her, “Honestly… Everyday I hope she’ll come early, but I don’t think that will be the case.”

“I couldn’t be more excited.” Jade says, “I don’t think she will be coming early, though. Considering she’s coming from me.” She laughs.

“Yeah, you can be _very_ stubborn.” Beck smirks, “Maybe our baby will get that from you.”

“Oh god, I hope not.” Jade says, “I really hope my labor isn’t over twenty-four hours. I‘ve heard stories of long labors and I don’t want to go through that.”

“Well… If our baby is going to be stubborn, then maybe it will be a long one.” Beck says, “By that, I mean around ten hours or more.”

“I won’t mind that. I’ve already waited nine months for her to come, it won’t hurt to wait another ten hours.” Jade says, “I really can’t wait to see who she’ll look like.”

“Well, since she’s a girl… I think she’ll look a lot like you.” Beck says, “Maybe with my hair or eyes, but she’s definitely going to look like you.”

“That would be sweet.” Jade says, “A little replica of me. I would _kill_ for that.”

“Did you… Did you want to have kids together before we broke up?” Beck asks. 

“Yeah, I did.” Jade says, “Maybe after a couple years of marriage we would have had a baby, but now, a little miracle happened and we’re getting our baby early.” She says, not being able to hide her smile.

“That’s so sweet.” Beck says, kissing her softly. “Do you want more kids in the future?”

“Well, we’ll decide on that one once this little one is older.” Jade says, caressing her stomach. “Come on, let’s keep walking.”

After their walk, they got changed into bathing suits and packed things for the beach. Jade’s sundress no longer fit her and it was incredibly uncomfortable, so she just wore a bikini to the beach. She felt a bit exposed but it didn’t really matter, as long as she was comfortable it was okay.

They arrived at the beach and grabbed some shaved ice, they sat by the ocean and watched the waves crash against the shore. It was a beautiful site and a beautiful day, it couldn’t have been more perfect.

“It’s a really nice day, huh?” Beck asks.

“Yeah… I love it.” Jade says, “Ever since I got pregnant, the beach has been my favorite spot to go to. If you had taken me here a year ago… I would've screamed and hit you.” She admits.

“I’m glad you love the beach now, hopefully that won’t change once the baby’s here.” Beck says.

“It won’t. I want to bring her here once she’s a bit older, so we can play together. As a family.” Jade smiles, “She’s also kicking up a storm right now, she _loves_ the sunlight.”

“Oh god, you _have_ to let me feel.” Beck says, “Please?”

“Go ahead.” Jade says, moving her hand from her swollen belly.

Beck moves his hands to her swollen stomach, he quickly feels a kick against his palm and smiles, the kicks of his child always made him _so_ happy. It was incredible.

“Wow…” Beck says, “It amazes me everytime she kicks, I really can’t believe it.”

“I know, it’s crazy.” Jade says, “She _loves_ kicking my ribs, though. It’s her favorite hobby right now.”

“Your poor ribs, they’ve been beat up quite a bit.” Beck laughs, “She’ll be out soon, though, I promise.”

“I sure hope so.” Jade says, “Can you rub my feet? They’re quite sore from our walk.”

“Of course.” Beck says, he moves his hands down to her feet and gently massages each of them. Jade feels incredibly relaxed and lays her head back, shutting her eyes.

She feels so lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend who’s going to be the father of their child, she loves him so much and they’re both incredibly excited to meet their baby girl soon.

[...]

Dinner time rolled around, and Beck and Jade decided that instead of having a fancy dinner. They would have a casual dinner on the couch and put on a movie, it was perfect since Jade was still feeling tired, and wanted to wear pajamas.

“Does grilled cheese and tomato soup sound good?” Beck asks her, “It's nice and casual, just like you want.”

“Oh my gosh, that sounds _perfect_.” Jade says, “Can you make it quickly? I’m really hungry.”

“Yes, I’ll go as fast as I can.” Beck says, “Any idea what movie you want to watch?”

“We’ll decide when we have our food.” Jade says, “Now hurry up! Baby and I are starving.” She says, caressing her swollen belly.

“Okay, okay.” Beck laughs, kissing her cheek.

Beck comes back after a bit with the grilled cheese and tomato soup, Jade quickly takes the plate out of his hand and starts eating it. She’s really happy with her meal, and is super happy Beck can cook.

“I don’t think I want to watch a movie.” Jade says, “Can we just watch reruns of a show? Picking out a movie is frustrating.”

“I can do that, yeah.” Beck says, “Any ideas?”

“Hmm…” Jade thinks, “How about Parks and Recreation? That’s always been our favorite.”

“Absolutely.” Beck says, putting it on. “Now, enjoy your food.”

Jade ate all her food, and once Beck was done, she leaned against his shoulder and relaxed herself against his body. Beck put his arm around his girlfriend and cuddled her close.

She felt extremely comfortable, so comfortable that she ended up falling asleep. Beck noticed after a while, and he decided to bring her up to bed so she could rest.

He managed to pick her up and hold onto her tightly so he wouldn’t drop her, he brought her into her room and got her cuddled against the body pillow. Jade felt it and soon enough, she clung onto it and fell back to sleep.

“I love you.” Beck says softly, kissing her cheek. “Sleep well.”

Jade mumbles something, but Beck can’t understand her. He begins to leave, but she quickly grabs his hand, seeming like she’s begging him to stay.

Beck smiles, kissing her again. “Let me clean up, then I’ll come back into bed.” He says, and Jade seems okay with that.

Beck cleans up downstairs and shuts off the television, then changes into more comfortable clothes and gets into bed with Jade. The two of them cuddle closely, holding each other with lots of love.

He loves how cuddly Jade got during her pregnancy, it’s so adorable to him. Beck won’t ever admit that to her, knowing the way she’ll react. But it’s a nice thought to keep in his head.


	14. Labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade goes into labor

_[40 weeks + 3 days pregnant]_

The last couple weeks had been quite a ride for the couple. Everyday, they were anticipating the arrival of their baby and everybody in the house was making sure Jade was being monitored at all times. She still got her alone time when she slept, but usually Beck or her mom hung out with her or made her go downstairs. It annoyed Jade a lot, but she dealt with it since she knew labor was going to be painful.

It was a beautiful July morning, three days past Jade’s due date. The baby really could come any day now and both Beck and Jade were so excited, but nervous too. Their birth plan was thankfully still intact, and there were no concerns about Jade or the baby. Both of them were very healthy, which was a big relief to Jade, Beck and her family.

Jade was awoken by the sunlight peeking through her window, it was around 9 AM and she had surprisingly slept very well that night. Her baby had kicked a few times, but other than that, she was pretty much fast asleep. She was completely fine with waking up early, since Beck seemed to be waking up too.

Jade grabbed her phone and scrolled through both twitter and instagram, after not seeing anything interesting, she put her phone to the side and saw Beck was wide awake. She smiled, gently kissing him.

“Hey.” Beck says, “You’re awake early.”

“Yeah… I slept pretty well, might as well start the day early.” Jade says, “Did you sleep okay?”

“Yeah, I did.” Beck says, “Even better with you here.”

“You’re so lucky I didn’t toss and turn last night.” Jade says, kissing his cheek. “You wouldn’t have slept comfortably at all.”

“Definitely not.” Beck laughs.

As Jade’s about to say something, she feels an overwhelming pain overcome her lower back and pelvis. She quickly grabs onto Beck’s hand and squeezes it, shutting her eyes to breathe through it. This was very different from any braxton hick she’d felt, and came to the conclusion that it was a regular contraction.

“Woah, Jade!” Beck quickly panicked, squeezing her hand back. He hears her groan softly, then lean herself back.

“Are you okay?” Beck asks, “Was that a regular contraction? That’s the most pain I’ve ever seen you in.” He admits.

“Yeah, it was.” Jade says, exhaling through her mouth again. “I’ve felt a couple in the past few days, but nothing like that.”

“How painful was it? Like, on a scale of one to ten… How bad was it?” Beck asks.

“A six, I think I’ll be okay.” Jade says, “Maybe I just need to start my day and they’ll go away. Don’t worry about it, alright?”

“Well… I’m going to worry about you no matter what.” Beck says, “We could have a baby any day now, Jade. How can I not worry?”

“I need you not to freak out, because it freaks _me_ out too.” Jade says, “So promise me you won’t freak out next time I have a contraction, alright? Just… Be by my side and hold my hand, I don’t care.”

“Okay. I think I can do that.” Beck says, “Let’s go downstairs and have some breakfast… But, also, if you need to freak out a little, you can. I don’t mind.”

“I’m not going to freak out, I’ll be fine.” Jade says, kissing his cheek. She gets out of bed, and although her lower back hurts a bit, she can still walk fine. “See? I’m alright.”

“Yeah… Alright, I believe you.” Beck says.

“I’ll be downstairs in a moment, let me just wash up and do my hair and makeup.” Jade says, “Let my mom know I can help her with cooking.”

“Okay, got it.” Beck says, and he heads downstairs.

Jade gets some more comfortable clothes on, and does her makeup and hair. She finally feels refreshed and goes downstairs, in the middle of doing her hair and makeup, she had felt another contraction. But she brushed it off even though it hurt more than the last.

Karen was making eggs, pancakes and bacon. Although Zach was helping her, Jade wanted to help so it would get her mind off the contractions she had felt. 

“Hi, honey.” Karen says, “You wanted to help out?”

“Yeah, I did.” Jade says, “What can I help with? Let me know.”

“Well, you can put some bacon on the pan and wait for it to sizzle, then put it aside.” Karen says, “And help me make some pancakes, too.”

“Got it.” Jade says.

She puts some bacon in the pan and waits for it to sizzle. Once it does, she puts it aside and puts some pancake batter on the pancake maker. She flips them and they seem to eventually be the right size, so she puts them aside too.

“Did you sleep well last night? You seem well-rested.” Karen says, “It’s the first time I’ve seen you relaxed in a while.”

“Yeah, I did. Baby girl was actually sleepy last night, so I managed to get some sleep.” Jade says, “She’s been beating up my ribs lately, but it was nice to get a break.”

“That’s good, your little one needs her rest.” Karen says, “Once she’s here, you’re going to have to sleep when the baby sleeps, or you’ll be exhausted all day.”

“Yeah, I know. Or maybe she’ll be a good sleeper.” Jade shrugs, “I highly doubt it, though.”

“Many babies don’t sleep through the night for a while, but maybe you’ll get lucky.” Karen says, “Do you mind helping me out with cracking these eggs?”

“Sure thing.” Jade agrees, going over to help her mom.

As soon as Jade goes over to help her mom, she feels pain overcome her again. It’s much worse than last time, she grabs onto the side of the counter and moans loudly, which gets her mom and boyfriend’s attention.

“Oh boy, Jade? Are you okay?” Karen asks, quickly getting by her side. “Deep breaths, honey. It’s okay.”

Jade takes her mom’s advice and breathes deeply in and out, she tries to remember Doctor Rose’s advice but she can’t seem to remember right now. This contraction also seemed to last longer than the last one, which inconvenienced her quite a bit since she wanted to be distracted from them.

“Jade?” Beck gets by her side, “Do you need to sit down? I don’t want you stressing yourself out.”

“Yeah… I… I think I need to sit down.” Jade says, “But I’m fine, really. I’m just tired.”

“I believe you, but… That contraction seemed pretty painful. Are you sure you’re okay?” Beck asks, “If we need to go to the birthing center, we can.”

“No, no. I’m fine.” Jade shakes her head, sitting down and caressing her belly. “I think I just need to eat something and I’ll be okay.”

“If you need anything, please let me know.” Karen says, “I’m going to keep an eye on you while I finish up, alright?”

“I’m right here too.” Beck says, sitting besides his girlfriend. “Just hold my hand if you feel another one, okay?”

“Okay.” Jade says, “Just… Please be quiet right now, okay? I’m trying to distract myself from them.”

“I’ll do my best.” Beck says, and they go on their phones.

Breakfast was finally finished and served to everyone. Jade was relieved since she was so hungry, and believed that the food would make her contractions go away completely.

“This is great, Karen.” Beck says, eating some of his eggs. “Thanks for making it.”

“Of course. I wish I had more time to make breakfast every morning, but sadly I have work.” Karen says, “But I’m glad you like it.”

“Yeah, mom. It’s awesome.” Jasper says, “Can you make waffles next time?”

“Maybe, I’ll see what I can do.” Karen says, “It shouldn’t be a problem, actually.”

“Mhm. It’s just a waffle mix and you throw it into a waffle iron, I can help you if you need it.” Zach says, “Trust me, I _love_ making waffles.”

“I know you do, honey. But I want to try as well.” Karen says, “But I could use your help since you’re the master of making waffles.”

“Okay, I’ll help you out.” Zach says, and they continue to eat.

Jade began to get full, but she had barely eaten half of her plate. Her lower back was in such intense pain that she could barely focus on eating, and she could feel another contraction coming.

Jade grabbed onto the side of the table and held onto it tightly, moaning loudly as the contraction rippled through her body. Beck was quickly by her side, holding her hand while he rubbed her lower back with his other hand. Jasper seemed to be quite concerned for his sister, glancing over at his mom.

“Mom… What's wrong with Jade?” Jasper asks, “Is she hurt?”

“Yes, but she’s going to be okay.” Karen assured him.

“Jade… Hey, hey. It’s okay, deep breaths.” Beck says, “Why don’t I run a bath for you? It could help you feel better.”

“Mmm…” Jade groans, sinking her nails into Beck’s hand, hoping that’ll make the pain go away.

Once that doesn’t work, Jade sits back up and looks around, everyone is staring at her and she sighs, holding onto Beck’s hand again.

“Run a bath for me, please.” Jade says, “I really need it.”

“You got it. Come with me.” Beck says, helping his girlfriend up from her chair.

Beck and Jade go into the bathroom, Jade sits on the toilet seat while Beck runs the bath and waits for it to be the right temperature. Once it is, he helps Jade undress and gets her into the tub. She leans her arm and head against the side of the tub, wanting Beck to stay with her.

“Beck…” Jade says softly, “Stay with me, please.”

“Of course.” Beck says, sitting next to her. He holds her hand carefully, using her other one to move her hair out of her face. Seeing Jade in this much pain was scary, but he had to be strong for her.

“Have you timed your contractions?” Beck asks, “I can’t exactly tell, but I think they’re a bit less than seven minutes apart.”

“Mhm. I think so too.” Jade says, “Oh god… Are we going to have a baby today, Beck?”

“Maybe.” Beck says with a small smile, “But that’s amazing, right? We get to see our little girl… Possibly in the next twenty-four hours.”

“Yeah… It’s pretty amazing.” Jade says, “It’s scary, too. Knowing that there’s possibly a baby trying to come out of me right now.”

“Once your contractions are right next to each other, I think that’s when the baby will want to come.” Beck says, “So we don’t have to worry about that yet, okay?”

“Okay.” Jade says, “The warm water is sort of helping… But I’m still in pain.”

“Where does it hurt?” Beck asks, “I can try and help relieve it.”

“Just my lower back, that’s where it’s most intense.” Jade says.

“Okay. Let me take care of it.” Beck says. He moves his hand to her lower back and rubs it in circles, he can hear his girlfriend moaning softly as it gently relieves some pain. He really hopes he’s doing a good job, but that hope goes away once he hears her yell again.

Jade felt another contraction overtake her body, she grabbed onto the side of the tub with one hand while reaching for Beck’s hand with another. Beck stops rubbing her back and squeezes her hand, letting her scream it all out.

“Yell it all out, babe. It’s okay.” Beck says softly, “You’re so strong, you’ve got this.”

“Oh my _god_!” Jade screams, more pain wracking her body. “Oh my _godddd!”_

“Hold onto me as tight as you can. It doesn’t bother me.” Beck assures her. Jade does as told and sinks her nails into Beck’s palm. It’s like that for a little while, until the pain finally starts to subside.

Jade hums softly, letting go of Beck as she tries to rock her hips back and forth. Once the pain is nearly gone, she rests against the side of the tub again, breathing heavily.

Beck runs a hand through his hair, trying to keep calm. His girlfriend is most definitely in labor, and it finally seems like Jade is starting to see that.

“We… We need to go.” Jade says in between breaths, “I think I’m having this baby today.”

“Okay, let’s get you out of this tub then.” Beck says, “And into some brand new clothes, alright?”

Jade nods, she holds onto Beck as she's lifted out of the tub. He helps her dry off and sits her down on the toilet seat. She tries to relax for a bit, but feels a big gush coming from in between her legs.

“Uh oh.” Jade says softly, seeing the towel being soaked with a different fluid besides water. 

“Is something wrong?” Beck asks, raising his brows.

“Well… I’m most definitely in labor, because my water just broke.” Jade says, laughing nervously. “Oh god… Oh my god, Beck. We’re having a baby.”

“Y… You’re right, we are having a baby.” Beck says, “Let’s get you that change of clothes and then we’ll head to the birthing center, okay?”

“Okay… Just have my mom get the clothes, please. I don’t want you to leave me.” Jade says, holding onto his hand.

“I won’t leave your side for a second, I promise.” Beck says, kissing her gently. 

“Karen! Can you get in here please?!” Beck hollers, and Karen’s in there within seconds.

“What’s wrong?” Karen asks.

“Jade’s water broke. Could you get her a change of clothes?” Beck asks.

“Oh my gosh, of course. I’ll be right back.” Karen says, “Hold on a second.”

Beck holds Jade’s hand as they wait for Karen to get back. Karen comes back with some shorts and a gray maternity shirt, with some underwear and a bra, too. She puts it down, and leaves Beck and Jade alone.

Jade gets into her clothes with Beck’s help, and the two of them exit the bathroom. Jade’s pretty anxious about being in labor, and as soon as she leaves the bathroom, another contraction hits.

“Let’s sit down, it’s okay.” Beck says, leading her over to the couch. Jade holds onto Beck’s hands for dear life as she cries out, and her yelling concerns Karen.

“Zach! Go put their bags in the car.” Karen says, sitting down besides her daughter.

“Deep breaths, honey. It’s okay.” Karen says, “Let it all out, alright? It’ll help.”

Jade cries out in pain again, squeezing Beck’s hand tightly. Zach has loaded the car with their bags, and everything’s all ready to go.

“You two are good to go whenever you need to.” Zach says, “Take your time, though.”

Once the contraction finishes, Jade leans against Beck and exhales smoothly. She finally feels ready to go and bring her baby into the world, and couldn’t wait to do so.

“I’m… I’m ready.” Jade says, “Can we go?”

“Of course.” Beck nods, helping Jade up. “Let’s go have a baby.”

“Jade… Call me if you need me to come, okay? I know you want your privacy, but just call if you need anything.” Karen says, “You’re so strong, honey. I know you’ve got this.”

“Thanks, mom.” Jade says, “We’ll be back with a baby in a couple days. Beck will text you updates.”

“Perfect. I love you, doll. Good luck.” Karen says.

“Where are you going?” Jasper says, “And why do you keep screaming?”

“I’m going to have your niece, Jasper. I’ll be back in a couple of days.” Jade tells him, “Don’t worry about me, okay? I’m going to be just fine.”

“Okay…” Jasper says, “I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon, bud.” Beck waves.

Jade says goodbye to her dad and the two of them get in the car. They call Tori and tell them to meet them at the birthing center since it’s finally time. They start driving, and the two of them are so excited to bring this baby home soon.

  
  



	15. Welcome to the world, Baby girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade finally welcomes her daughter into the world

_[Arriving at the birth center]_

Beck and Jade parked into their parking spot, Doctor Rose was waiting for them in their assigned room while Tori was still driving there. Beck grabbed their bags out of the trunk while Jade was attempting to breathe through a contraction, pressing her hand against the car.

“Hey, hey. I’ve got you.” Beck says, putting a hand around her waist. “Come on, let’s go inside. Doctor Rose is waiting for us.”

Jade nodded, Beck kept his arm around her waist as they walked inside. They checked in with the receptionist then headed into the elevator to their floor. Once they arrived, they headed to the room and saw Doctor Rose in there. They put their bags down beside the bed, the bed was made for them but they’d be giving birth in the tub, so it wasn’t a big deal yet.

“Hi, Jade.” Doctor Rose welcomes her patient, “How are we feeling?”

“Not so good.” Jade says, “Contractions are _extremely_ painful. I just need to relax in the tub.”

“Okay, honey. We’ll get that started for you.” Doctor Rose says, “Do you want to wear a bra in the tub? Or would you rather be completely naked?”

“I’ll wear a bra until the baby’s here.” Jade says, “Is the one I have on now okay?”

“It should be just fine.” Doctor Rose assures her, “Is your friend on her way?”

“Yeah, she should be here soon.” Jade says.

“Great, let’s get that bath started then.” Doctor Rose says, heading into the room with the tub.

Doctor Rose runs the water while Beck helps Jade get undressed, keeping her bra on in the process though. Jade can feel another contraction coming and holds onto Beck, he was in the middle of getting his swim trunks on but he stopped just to hold her. 

Once it was over with, he fully put on his swim trunks and helped Jade into the bath. The water was the perfect temperature and she felt relaxed once getting into it, exhaling once the water touched her body.

“Is the water good? Does it need to be any warmer?” Doctor Rose asks.

“No, no. It’s perfect.” Jade says, “Tori’s on her way up here, she should be entering the room any second.”

“Perfect. It’s always good to have another woman’s support during a birthing process.” Doctor Rose says.

“Hi! So sorry, I’m here.” Tori says, “There was a bit of traffic. I could have been here sooner without it.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Jade says, “You didn’t miss anything too big.”

“Thank god.” Tori says, putting her bag down and sitting besides Jade. “How are you feeling? Are you excited? Nervous?”

“I’m a bit of both.” Jade says, “I’m more focused on the pain right now rather than emotions. Contractions are a total bitch.”

“I bet.” Tori says, “I’m sorry, Jade. I’ll be here this whole time, okay?”

“Thanks.” Jade says, right on cue. She can feel a contraction coming and grabs onto the side of the tub while leaning forward, moaning loudly to hopefully reduce the pain.

“Oh boy, there it is.” Tori says softly, she reaches out for her friend and rubs her back while Beck holds her hand. Doctor Rose is in the tub with her already, rubbing the woman’s thigh and coaxing her through the contraction.

“Good job, Jade. Just let it all out.” Doctor Rose says, “Once your contraction is over, I’m going to examine you, alright?”

Jade nods, leaning back as the contraction finishes. Beck moves a bit of hair out of her face and kisses her forehead, he’s already so proud of how good his girlfriend is doing, and hopes the baby will come pretty soon.

“Okay, Jade. I’m going to examine you.” Doctor Rose says, putting on her gloves. “This may be a bit uncomfortable, just be aware.”

Jade nods, letting Doctor Rose examine her. It’s pretty uncomfortable having another woman’s fingers inside of her, especially with the gloves on, but it finishes quickly and she pulls her fingers out.

“Alright, Jade. You’re two centimeters dilated.” Doctor Rose says, “That’s a good start. Now we just have to get through the contractions and breathe through it.”

“Okay.” Jade says, “Oh god, this is really happening, huh? We’re going to have our baby girl soon.” She says, smiling.

“We are. I’m so excited.” Beck says, kissing her softly. “Let’s get to this labor process, shall we?”

“Yes, we shall.” Jade says.

_[Hour 1]_

Jade was slowly but surely getting through her contractions, Tori was constantly wiping Jade’s forehead down with a warm cloth to keep her calm, which seemed to be doing the job. Beck was holding her hand and rubbing her back while Doctor Rose instructed her through her contractions. Jade’s contractions were about five minutes apart, and lasted for nearly a minute.

“You’re doing amazing, Jade.” Beck says, kissing her cheek. “Just keep taking deep breaths, okay?”

“They’re not really helping.” Jade says, exhaling through her mouth carefully. “But the warm water sort of helps.”

“How’s your pain level right now?” Doctor Rose asks, “On a scale of one to ten.”

“About an eight.” Jade says, “I’m really not excited for it to get higher.”

“You’re going to do great, Jade. I promise.” Doctor Rose assures her. “Rocking your hips can help a lot, too. Have you given that a try?”

“I did earlier, it didn’t really do much.” Jade says, “Oh boy… I can feel another one coming.”

Beck and Tori were quickly by her side once she said that, Jade leaned forward and cried out in pain, grabbing onto Beck’s arm tightly and sinking her nails in. Beck was doing his best to comfort his girlfriend, but he had never seen her in that much pain before, so it was a whole new experience.

Once the contraction finished, Jade laid back and groaned softly. Beck kisses her forehead softly and moves more hair out of her face, stroking her cheek gently with his thumb.

“You’re doing amazing, baby. I’m so proud of you.” Beck says, “You’ve got this.”

“You’re so strong, Jade. You’re the strongest woman I know.” Tori says, “You’ve got this.”

Jade appreciates the compliments, but she feels way too weak to respond to them right now. She exhaled through her mouth again, caressing her swollen belly as she kept feeling pressure down there.

“I’m going to examine you again, Jade.” Doctor Rose says, putting on a new pair of gloves. “This may be uncomfortable again.”

Jade nods, and lets Doctor Rose do her job. Doctor Rose puts her fingers inside of Jade and carefully examines her. After a little bit, she takes her fingers out and takes off the gloves, giving Jade a reassuring smile.

“You’re three centimeters dilated, Jade. You’re doing amazing.” Doctor Rose says, “Do you need anything else? Like ice chips or another cool cloth?”

“I… I need ice chips. I’m extremely thirsty.” Jade says.

“Okay. I’ll call someone up here to bring them.” Doctor Rose says, “It shouldn’t take too long.”

Jade nods, she can feel another contraction approaching. She leans forward and grabs onto the side of the tub, yelling it all out. Beck reaches out to touch her and comfort her, but she quickly refuses it.

“No! Don’t touch me.” Jade yells, “I… I need to concentrate.”

Beck nods, keeping Tori back as well to let the woman scream it all out. Jade was panting and rocking her hips as Doctor Rose was instructing, and as it finished, she longed for Beck’s touch again.

Beck held her hand, kissing her cheek softly. He was so proud of his girlfriend, she was doing amazing.

“You’re doing _so_ good.” Beck assures her, “You got this.”

_[Hour 2]_

It had only been two hours since Jade’s water broke, and she was already in extreme pain. She didn’t think it could get any worse, but Doctor Rose told her that it would get intense towards the end of the labor process.

“Ice chips, please.” Jade begs Beck, who quickly nods.

“Here you go.” Beck says, “Eat up.”

Jade chews her ice chips while leaning against the side of the tub, Tori running her fingers through her hair, which was soaked in sweat. Jade was constantly preparing herself for the next contraction that was bound to come next, and the pain seemed to shock her each time.

“It hurts…” Jade mumbles, “It hurts so bad, Beck.”

“I know, babe. But you’re doing _so_ good.” Beck assures her, “Things are going to go by faster than you think, I promise.”

“I really hope so.” Jade sighs, chewing another ice chip. “I want actual food.”

“You’ll get it as soon as that baby’s out, alright?” Beck says, “You can get whatever you want, too.”

“That sounds amazing.” Jade breathes in relief, “Tori, can you wipe me down with the cloth again?”

“Of course.” Tori says, grabbing the cloth. She carefully wipes Jade’s forehead, shoulders and cheeks. It refreshes the woman before the next contraction comes, and she’s moaning in pain.

“Oh my _god!”_ Jade cries out, rocking her hips carefully. “Oh my god!” She cries out more, howling in pain.

Beck rubs her lower back gently, kissing her cheek to let her know he was here. Jade thought the contraction was over for a second, but it came back towards the end with more pain, letting out another scream of pain.

“It’s okay Jade. I’ve got you.” Beck reminds her, “Let it all out, it’s okay.”

“I’m _trying_!” Jade cries out, exhaling in and out. “It _hurts_!”

“I know, I know. It’s okay.” Beck says, “It'll be over with soon, you’re doing _so_ good.”

The contraction finally finishes up and Jade feels exhausted again. She adjusts herself slightly by laying back again and spreads her legs a bit, hoping to relieve some pressure down there. 

When that doesn’t work, she moans again and has Beck hold her hand, sinking her nails into her palm. Beck’s hand was already going numb, but he didn’t care. He’d do anything to help his girlfriend who was experiencing the worst pain of her life.

“I love you.” Beck says softly, “I couldn’t be more proud of you for getting through ten months of this pregnancy. Now we’re finally at the end.”

“I know… I’m really nervous.” Jade says, “What if she doesn’t like me? What if I’m a bad mom?”

“Hey, hey. Don’t say that.” Beck coos, kissing her. “You’re going to be an amazing mother, I promise. She’s going to love you _so_ much.”

“Are you sure?” Jade raises her brows, “Don’t lie to me, Beck…”

“I’m not lying.” Beck assures her, “We’re going to be great parents. Even if we struggle a bit at first, we can do it. We decided to raise this baby together and that’s how I know we can do it.”

“I guess.” Jade shrugs, “You’re going to be an amazing dad. I know that for a fact.”

“Well, I know you’re going to be an amazing mom.” Beck kisses her again, “That is also a fact.”

Jade smiles, she was so in love with Beck and that’s how she knew they’d make good parents. It was something she didn’t want to admit, but knew deep down inside.

_[Hour 4]_

Jade was being examined again by Doctor Rose. Contractions were now three minutes apart and lasted a tiny bit longer than before, Jade was hoping she’d be ten centimeters soon, but this was all pretty unpredictable.

“You’re five centimeters Jade. We’re halfway there.” Doctor Rose says, “Do you want to walk around for a bit?”

“I don’t know if I can.” Jade says, “Everything hurts.”

“Okay, that’s fine.” Doctor Rose says, “Just let me know if you need to take a walk. It can get things going faster.”

Jade nods, she can feel another one approaching. She immediately grabs Beck’s shoulder and sinks her fingernails in deep, making inhuman noises as it overtakes all her senses. Beck and Tori make sure they don’t touch her, letting her cry it all out.

“Good job, Jade. Just let it all out.” Doctor Rose says, rubbing her thigh gently. “You’re doing _so_ good, dear.”

After the contraction finishes, Jade reaches out for Beck. Beck quickly puts his arms around her and rubs her upper back in circles, kissing her cheek.

“You’re doing incredible.” Beck reminds her, “I love you _so_ much. You’re the strongest woman I know.”

“I love you too.” Jade says, “It hurts, Beck… I want it to stop.”

“I know you do, and you know I’d take away all this pain if I could.” Beck tells her, “Let’s talk about what she’ll look like. Maybe it’ll get your minds off things.”

“Okay…” Jade says, pulling away from Beck. “Could you put more warm water in?” She asks her doctor.

Doctor Rose nods, putting some more water into the tub. Jade begins to feel relaxed again, laying her head back as Tori runs her fingers through her hair.

“I think she’ll have my natural hair color.” Beck says, “With your beautiful eyes and skin, your cute little nose and maybe my lips.” He smiles at the thought. “She’s going to be absolutely incredible, Jade. I promise.”

“I know she will, she’s coming from _us._ ” Jade rolls her eyes, “We have really good genes.”

“Yeah, we sure do.” Beck laughs, “I really do think she’ll be a replica of you. I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“That would be so cute. It’ll be like having a mini me around.” Jade says, “That's something not a lot of people want, but _I_ really want it.”

“I just hope she doesn’t have a big attitude when she’s a toddler.” Tori jokes, “Imagine her threatening people with scissors. That would be bad.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she stays away from that.” Jade says.

Jade can quickly feel another contraction coming, she leans back and moans it all out again, panting loudly. Beck and Tori glance at each other, then begin to try and distract her again.

“You’re going to give her a bunch of kisses when she’s here.” Beck says, “And cuddle her… And make sure she’s _so_ loved, you’re going to be the best mother in the world, babe. I know that for sure.”

Jade smiles, feeling her pain ease up as the contraction stops. The thought of kissing and cuddling her baby makes her so happy, and she really cannot wait to do that.

_[Hour 5]_

Jade is still five centimeters dilated. She’s hoping and praying that she’ll dilate faster so she can have this baby, but that doesn’t seem to be happening. 

Tori had left the room to give Beck and Jade some space, seeing that things were starting to get pretty intense for the laboring woman. Beck was holding her hand and kissing her cheek occasionally, telling her the sweetest things in the world every time she had a contraction.

“You’re so incredible, Jade.” Beck tells her, “I’m so proud of you. You’re so strong.”

“I’m really not.” Jade says, “If I were strong, I wouldn’t be screaming in pain.”

“Babe… Everybody handles pain differently, it’s okay.” Beck assures her, “I don’t mind hearing you scream. As long as it helps you, it’s okay.”

“It doesn’t really help, but… It’s the best I can do.” Jade says, “I know you secretly hate it. I can already tell by the face you make when I do scream.”

“What? How did you know that?” Beck questions. “I mean… I’ve never seen you in _this_ much pain before, so yeah… It is kind of scary.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Jade says, kissing his cheek. “I’m really trying to get through this as best I can, and that seems to be the only technique that really helps.”

“I understand.” Beck says, “Does rubbing your back help at all? Or telling you that you’re doing great?”

“Sort of… It helps if I just pant and yell, really.” Jade says. “I can already feel another one coming, prepare yourself.”

Beck nods, he moves his hands to her lower back and rubs it in circles. Jade moans softly from the pain, which then turns into a loud wail once the pain increases. She’s rocking her hips back and forth, hoping that’ll relieve it this time.

Rocking her hips didn’t do anything, but once the contraction was over, she leaned back and shut her eyes. Exhaling gently through her mouth, Beck kisses her forehead softly, telling her sweet nothings to help her feel better.

“That was a pretty strong contraction, Jade. I’m going to check you again.” Doctor Rose says, putting on some new clothes.

The blonde doctor examines her patient once more. She takes her fingers out and takes off the gloves, giving Jade a reassuring smile.

“You’re six centimeters now, Jade. More than halfway there.” Doctor Rose says, “You’re doing such an amazing job, honey.”

“Thanks.” Jade breathes out, “We’re almost there, Beck.”

“Yup, we’re going to have a baby soon.” Beck says, “I’m so excited.”

_[Hour 7]_

Jade was now 8 centimeters dilated. She seemed to be dilating more every hour, which probably meant she would have the baby in the next two hours if this kept up. Tori had come back into the room, and Jade was now on her knees since the pain was very extreme now. She held onto the side of the tub as Beck got in with her, rubbing her back and helping her yell it out.

“Oh my god. It’s so bad.” Jade complains, “Oh my _god!_ They hurt so bad!” She cries.

“You’re doing _amazing,_ Jade.” Tori assures her, wiping her forehead and shoulders down with a warm cloth. “Just let it all out.”

Jade really took that advice to heart, because next thing you know, she started yelling at Beck for impregnating her.

“Beck! Why the _hell_ did you get me pregnant?!” Jade cries out, “I’m seventeen for fucks sake! Now I’m in so much pain because of _you_!” She screams at him.

“Hey, hey! I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to.” Beck says, “But aren’t you happy we’re having a baby? I know it’s a little early… But we’re going to be _parents_ , Jade. I’m so excited.”

“Well guess what. I’m not excited to push this baby out of my _fucking vagina!”_ Jade screams, another contraction overcoming here. “ _Ahhh!_ Oh my god!”

“Rock your hips, sweetie. You’ve got this all under control.” Doctor Rose coaxes her, “You’re the one in control of your body.”

“It hurts so _fucking_ bad!” Jade cries out, “This is all your fault, Beck! I’m never going to forgive you for this!”

“It’s just her pain speaking, Beck. Don’t take any of this to heart.” Doctor Rose assures the young man, “Put your thumbs against her pressure points, it should help relieve some pain.”

Beck nods, he gently puts his thumbs against the pressure points in his girlfriend’s back and massages gently. Jade lets out a loud moan at first, but eventually she becomes relaxed with the feeling of Beck’s thumbs digging into her back. It felt surprisingly good, and was helping her pain levels decrease.

“Oh god… That's nice.” Jade moans, “That's the right spot… Mmm.”

“Keep going until her next contraction.” Doctor Rose tells him, “The pressure-point massage doesn’t do much during contractions.”

“Got it.” Beck nods.

Right on cue, Jade pushed Beck’s hands away and began to scream in pain. Beck rubbed her sides carefully with his fingers, listening to her yell and cry. At the end of the contraction, Jade coaxed Beck into massaging her back again, and he did.

“Great job, guys.” Doctor Rose says, “Keep this up, it’ll help her in between contractions.”

“Jade? Do you want me to wipe your face again?” Tori asks.

“Yes please.” Jade says, panting softly. “I can’t stop sweating.”

Tori nods, wiping her friend’s face down with a cool cloth. It brings a lot of relief to Jade’s body temperature, and she feels incredibly lucky to have a friend around during this big day.

“Thank you, Tori.” Jade says, “For being here. I really appreciate it.”

“Of course.” Tori smiles, “I know we didn’t get along at first… But I’m glad I get to be here during this big moment. I’m really glad I could help you out through this whole pregnancy, too.”

“Yeah… I really can’t thank you enough for helping me. It means the world to me.” Jade smiles, “Especially since Beck and I were broken up, I wouldn’t have known what to do without your help.”

“Well… I really can’t wait to meet this little one. She’s going to be _adorable_.” Tori says, “I’m so excited.”

“Me too.” Jade says.

_[Hour 8]_

At nine centimeters dilated, Jade’s contractions were a minute apart. She was barely getting a break from them, and being on her knees no longer helped. She was laying her head back while Beck held her hand, awaiting for a contraction to hit her.

Once one wracked her body, she squeezed the living daylights out of Beck’s hand. Jade leaned forward and cried out in pain, just like she’d done many other times. The pain was unbearable at this point, and Jade felt like giving up.

“I… I can't do this.” Jade says, “I’m in so much pain. I can’t handle this.”

“Babe… Yes you can, you can do this.” Beck assures her, kissing her softly. “You’re so strong, Jade. I know you can do it.”

“No… I… I can’t.” Jade shakes her head, “I’m so scared, Beck. I can’t do this. I really can’t.”

Beck’s about to say something, but Jade gets interrupted by a contraction. She sinks her nail’s into Beck’s palm and moans loudly in pain, she pants it all out. Then, when it’s over, she’s back to being scared again.

“Baby… Don’t be scared, it’s okay.” Beck tells her, “You’re _so_ strong, Jade. I know it’s going to be painful, but… Tori and I are here for you, we’re going to get you through this.”

“I barely get a break between these contractions.” Jade says, “They keep coming at the speed of light. I’m… I’m terrified.”

“I know, love. That means she’s getting ready to be here.” Beck says, “You’re just one centimeter from pushing. Isn't that exciting?”

“Yeah… It is.” Jade says, a small smile creeping onto her lips. “I’m really going to miss this belly and her kicks.”

“Me too, but we’ll actually get to hold her and kiss her little face. That's even better.” Beck says, “She’s so excited to meet her mama, I can feel it.”

“She’s so excited to meet both of you.” Jade says, “Oh god, I can feel another one.”

Beck nods, he carefully rubs Jade’s back as she moans loudly. Tori pulls Jade’s hair out of her face, helping her breathe through the overpowering contraction. The contraction is taking over all her senses, and it’s lasting longer than before.

Once it’s over, Jade leans back and exhales in and out rapidly, Doctor Rose gets into the tub with her, rubbing her thigh.

“Slow breaths, Jade. Don’t pace yourself too much.” Doctor Rose reminds her, “Take a pause between your deep breaths, alright?”

Jade nods, doing as told. She paces her breathing and learns how to be in control of her breaths, she feels a bit better than before, leaning back in the tub again.

“I love you so much.” Beck says, kissing her. “You’re so amazing. I couldn’t ask for a better girlfriend.”

“I love you too.” Jade manages to say, kissing him back. “Thank… Thank you for being here, and thank you for being the father of our child. I really couldn’t ask for anyone better.”

“That’s so sweet.” Beck says, “Maybe you should keep these labor hormones forever.”

“Absolutely not.” Jade quickly says, “They’re the _worst_. I can’t wait to feel normal again.”

“Well, you’re still going to be quite hormonal after birth, just a warning.” Doctor Rose says, “But eventually you’ll feel back to your usual self. Even with a new addition around.”

“I really hope so.” Jade says, “Uh oh, another contraction.”

Beck holds Jade as she clings against his shirt, screaming her heart out. He rubs her back in circles as she’s yelling loudly. And once the contraction finishes, she pulls away and breathes like Doctor Rose instructed her to.

“Good job, love.” Beck says, “You’re doing amazing.”

_[Hour 9]_

Jade’s contractions were thirty seconds apart. She was in intense pain and barely had a break between her contractions, she would cling onto Beck’s shirt and yell it all out into his ear while squeezing his hand. Nearly both of his hands were numb and he swore he was going deaf, but he didn’t complain since his girlfriend was going through _much_ worse pain.

Jade was going through another contraction, she didn’t want Beck to touch her that time so she was going through it by herself. She moaned loudly and tried rocking her hips, but it did nothing to help. She was panting heavily towards the end of the contraction, trying to relax.

Suddenly, Jade let out a low moan. She was overcome with the urge to push, and that’s when things really started becoming real for her. She didn’t know how to explain her urge, but Doctor Rose was concerned by the noise she had made.

“Jade? Dear? What’s the matter?” Doctor Rose asks, “Talk to me.”

“I need to push.” Jade says, shutting her eyes and exhaling through her mouth. She could feel so much pressure in her lady bits, it was getting unbearable.

“Okay, okay. Let me check you out.” Doctor Rose says, getting into the tub with the laboring woman. She examines Jade quickly, and sees that she’s fully dilated. She puts on a new pair of gloves and a mask, ready to get things going.

“Jade. You’re ten centimeters dilated, we need to start pushing.” Doctor Rose says, “Beck? Will you get behind her?”

“Yes, of course.” Beck says. He gets behind his girlfriend, holding one of her hands. “Like this?”

“That’s perfect.” Doctor Rose says, “Tori, stay outside of the tub. Make sure to give Jade as much support as possible, alright?”

“Of course.” Tori nods, directing all her attention to Jade right now.

Jade was feeling a contraction approaching, breathing in and out of her mouth slowly. She let out a small whimper, feeling the contraction hit.

“Do you need to push, Jade?” Doctor Rose asks.

Jade nods, she’s incredibly panicked and nervous since things were becoming so real. She’s squeezing Beck’s hand, getting ready for the contraction to come in full force.

“Okay, honey. That’s alright. Do what your body is telling you to do.” Doctor Rose says, “Is there a contraction coming?”

Jade nods again, the contraction hits her body and she pushes without a second thought. She leans forward, biting her lower lip as she squeezes Beck’s hand tightly. It was definitely going to leave a mark on his palm, but that was far from her biggest concern right now.

“Such a good job, Jade. You’re doing wonderful.” Doctor Rose coaches her, putting more warm water into the tub. “Breathe it all out once you’re done, okay?”

Jade does as told, exhaling smoothly from her mouth. She can feel the next contraction approaching already, she’s bummed she barely got a break but that’s how she knew she had to get this baby out. Once it hits her, she leans forward and pushes again. Jade moans loudly and leans back once she’s done pushing, trying to gasp for air.

Tori carefully presses the cool cloth against her friend’s forehead, wiping it and then moving to her cheek and shoulders. Jade feels relaxed again, but feels even better once Beck kisses her cheek.

“You’re doing so amazing, Jade.” Beck says, “You’ve got this, babe. Bring our little girl into this world.”

Jade smiles a tiny bit, but she can’t do it for much longer since the baby is still making her way out. Jade feels the next contraction hit her, and she pushes as hard as she can. She feels like she knows exactly what she’s doing, especially with Doctor Rose’s help.

“I’m starting to see her head, Jade.” Doctor Rose says, “She should be crowning very shortly. Take some deep breaths- Beck, give her some words of encouragement. Same with you, Tori.”

“You’re doing _amazing,_ Jade. I’m so proud of you.” Tori says, “I know it probably hurts like hell, but you’re doing so good.”

“Babe. You’re doing so good, I love you so much.” Beck says, “Focus on your breathing, okay? I know you can do this.”

Jade feels safe with those words lingering over her head, she sinks her nails into Beck’s palm as another contraction hits. Jade shuts her eyes tightly and pushes again, she’s so determined to get this baby out that she feels like she’ll pop a vein from pushing. Thankfully, she doesn’t. She leans back again as her chest rises up and down, and Tori moves more hair out of her face.

“Okay, Jade. She’s going to be crowning in the next push.” Doctor Rose says, “It’s going to burn a _lot_. But just focus on your breathing until your next contraction, I know you can do it.”

Jade nods, and she quickly feels the next contraction approach. Jade leans forward and pushes, she holds Beck’s hand as she does so, and soon enough, she can feel that burning feeling take over.

Jade cries loudly once she feels it, she can feel it overtake all her senses and she can barely handle it. She squeezes Beck’s hand tightly, wanting more of his support, she tries to focus on her breathing but it’s the worst pain she’s ever felt.

“It’s okay, Jade. You’re okay.” Beck assures her, “Breathe it all out, the pain’s going to stop soon.”

Jade can feel tears in her eyes as she shuts her eyes tightly, she’s exhaling in and out of her mouth, rocking her hips, doing what she can to get rid of the pain. It’s pretty much unbearable, but finally, she feels the next contraction hit.

She pushes as hard as she can, wanting to see her baby as soon as possible. Jade pants as she finishes pushing, leaning back into Beck’s arms.

“Her head is out, Jade. Give me three more big pushes and we’ll have a baby.” Doctor Rose says, “She’s got beautiful dark hair.”

Being told that her baby has dark hair determines Jade even further, and even though she feels incredibly exhausted. She so badly wants to get this baby out. The next contraction comes in seconds and she’s pushing all over again, it’s painful, and she lets out a cry of pain, breathing very heavily. But Beck has her held close, and he’s rubbing her shoulders.

“You’re almost done, babe. I’m _so_ proud of you.” Beck says, “We’re going to have our baby soon.”

Jade smiles, this baby is nearly out of her and she’s overcome with excitement and nerves. Another contraction overwhelms her and she’s back to pushing, moaning softly as more of the baby’s body comes out of her. There's just one more to go, but Jade is incredibly exhausted.

“I’m… I’m so tired.” Jade pants, “I can’t…”

“Yes you can, Jade. Just one more push and she’ll be here.” Beck kisses her forehead, “I love you _so_ much. We’re going to have a daughter, Jade.”

“You’re going to be a mom, Jade. In a few moments you’re going to have a baby. Isn't that exciting?” Tori smiles, “You’re going to have a little girl, and she’s going to be all yours.”

Jade smiles at those words, and soon enough, that next contraction comes. Jade pushes with all her might, that her cheeks turn red and her face feels swollen. She lets out a low moan as the baby is born into Doctor Rose’s arms. Jade feels so much relief and pressure being brought off of her, and she leans back into Beck’s arms.

Doctor Rose lifts the baby out of the water, she’s still covered in blood and fluids but she’s wet from the water. She brings the newborn up to her shoulder and pats her back, she’s not crying just yet, due to swallowing some water.

There's silence for a few moments, but finally, the baby lets out her first cry and her face pinks up. Her cries are frail and unhappy, but it’s her letting the world know that she’s here. She has a beautiful head of brown hair, and she already looks so much like Jade. 

“Oh my god.” Beck gasps, in absolute awe of his baby girl. “She’s _incredible_ , Jade… Oh my gosh.”

Jade glances over at her doctor and the baby, her eyes filling up with the happiest tears ever. She can’t believe that she finally has a beautiful daughter after these long ten months, and although she hasn’t held her yet, she’s already so in love with her.

“Congratulations, you two.” Doctor Rose says, bringing the baby over to Beck. “Would you like to cut the cord, Daddy?”

“Oh… Oh my god. Yes, yes. Of course.” Beck says, tears running down his face. He’s handed a pair of scissors by Doctor Rose, and she points to where the cord is pulsating.

“Will it hurt her?” Beck asks.

“Nope. She’s going to be fine.” Doctor Rose assures him. “She won’t feel a thing.”

Beck nods, and he makes sure he’s careful while cutting the umbilical cord. She doesn’t react in the slightest, but she’s still wailing her tiny lungs out.

“Oh my god, you guys… She’s so gorgeous.” Tori says, “I’m so happy for you two!”

Jade can’t help but smile, the baby is then put on her chest without a warning. She’s being carefully cleaned up by Doctor Rose and obviously doesn’t like it. The little girl presses her hand against Jade’s skin, screaming loudly as she’s not used to this new feeling.

“Look at her, babe. She’s so perfect.” Beck says, still crying. “She’s just like you, Jade.”

Jade can’t even speak, she’s so shocked by the sight of her newborn daughter that nothing comes out of her mouth. All she wants to do is cuddle this baby and kiss her to death. And that’s what she does.

“Oh my god…” Jade gasps, bringing the baby closer to her. Her skin is so incredibly smooth, she can’t believe it.

Jade rubs her hand over the baby’s back, letting her let out her cries. Her scent is so powerful, she presses her nose against the baby’s head as she kisses her softly. The baby’s still crying, and Jade wants to do everything she can to stop that.

“Hi baby girl.” Jade says softly, kissing the top of her head again. “Shhh, shhh… It’s okay, it’s okay. Mama’s here, pumpkin. Mommy’s got you.”

Beck was in awe of his girlfriend and newborn daughter, the two of them were absolutely beautiful together. Jade had tears running down her face, she was the happiest she’d felt in a long time. And even though she didn’t have a name for this little one just yet, she knew she wanted to protect her with everything she had.

“My sweet little girl.” Jade says softly, “I love you _so_ much. Daddy and I are going to take care of you, baby girl. I promise.”

“She’s _amazing_.” Beck says, wiping his eyes. “I love her so much already. Look at the way she cuddles you.”

“She knows I’m her mommy.” Jade says, “My sweet little angel… I love you so much.”

Suddenly, Jade feels the urge to push again. Thankfully, it’s not another baby, and it’s her placenta ready to come out.

“Here, I’ll take her.” Tori says, “You don’t mind, right? I just want Beck to be able to support you.”

“Oh, yeah. That’s fine.” Jade says. 

She kisses her daughter’s forehead and hands her to Tori. The brunette woman holds her friend’s baby as she births the placenta, and things are finally over with.

After that, Jade was helped out of the tub by Beck and brought over to the shower to rinse off. She felt so relaxed with the cool water going against her body, and Beck helping her wash off. Tori was with the baby and Doctor Rose, doing a few checkups on her to make sure she was healthy. Jade finally finished her shower and was helped into a thin pink-patterned robe, getting into the bed and waiting for her baby to be brought to her.

Beck and Jade couldn’t be happier. Jade was leaning against his shoulder as she waited for her baby to be brought to her, they were starting a brand new life and they couldn’t be more excited. Their daughter was beautiful in every way possible and it was incredible.

  
  
  
  
  



	16. First night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby comes home early due to Jade and her being fine after the birth, and they start their lives at home.

_[A little while after giving birth]_

Doctor Rose was still examining the newborn baby while Beck and Jade were in the bed. Tori was keeping an eye on the baby while she was being examined, Jade could hear the baby screaming which absolutely broke her heart. She just wanted to be able to hold her little girl, but time seemed to be going by quite slowly.

“It’s okay, Jade. She’s fine, I promise.” Beck assures her, kissing her cheek. “Baby girl just doesn’t like being poked and prodded.”

“My boobs feel full.” Jade says, “I think I may need to feed her once she’s done.”

“Do you know what you’re doing? Or do you need help.” Beck asks her.

“I think I know what I’m doing.” Jade says, revealing more of her skin from her robe. “I’m going to try and let her feel some of my skin first, then I’ll see if she wants to feed.”

“Alright, do whatever feels right.” Beck tells her, kissing her cheek. “You did amazing, by the way. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you. I couldn’t have done it without you.” Jade says, kissing him softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Beck smiles.

Doctor Rose and Tori come back into the room, Tori gets into a chair beside the bed while Doctor Rose is carrying the baby girl. She’s wrapped up loosely in a blanket, and she seems to still be whimpering and fussing.

“Okay, so she’s a little fussy right now. But I think she may calm down once she’s with you.” Doctor Rose says, “She’s 7 pounds and 8 ounces, born at 9:28 PM on July 17th, 2020.” She smiles.

“How is she? Is there anything to be concerned about?” Jade asks.

“Nope, she looks great. We’re going to keep you two overnight but if there’s no further issues, we can send you home early.” She says.

“Oh, wow. That would be amazing.” Jade says, “I hope that’ll be the case.”

“So far, things are looking good.” The blonde smiles, the baby’s cries increase and it’s obvious she wants to be cared for by her mom. Doctor Rose brings the baby over to Jade, putting her in the new mom’s arms.

“Let her feel some of your skin.” The doctor instructs, “She’s not used to her surroundings right now, so the touch of your skin will make her feel comforted.”

Jade nods, bringing her baby close. She tucks away some of the baby’s blanket, letting her small arm out. The newborn wails loudly, not knowing what to do with her arm. Jade carefully placed her baby’s hand on her chest, bringing her a little bit closer so they would have some slight skin-to-skin time. The sight of the baby and Jade made Beck incredibly emotional, it was something he would probably never get over.

“Come here, baby.” Jade says softly, kissing her forehead softly. “Mama’s got you, it’s okay.” She says, kissing the baby’s hand gently.

Beck put his hand where Jade‘s other hand was, helping her hold the baby. The little girl was still crying, but Jade had it under control. She brought her daughter up to her breast and tucked some of her robe away, revealing her nipple. The newborn quickly began to suckle once she was led towards her mom’s breast, and was eating as much as she could.

“Wow. Look at her go.” Beck says, “I had no idea baby’s could latch on that fast.”

“Me neither.” Jade says, gently caressing her baby’s cheek with her thumb. She couldn’t take her eyes off of her daughter, she was just too perfect. “She’s _amazing_. I love her so much.”

“I can’t believe she doesn’t have a name yet.” Beck says, “Do you have anything in mind?”

“Actually, yeah. I do.” Jade says, “When she was put on my chest… I immediately thought of a name, I know it’s perfect, too. I think it’ll fit her well.”

“Oh? What is it?” Beck questions.”

“Lucy.” Jade says simply, “Lucy Elle Oliver. It just suits her perfectly.”

“Wow… I love it.” Beck says, “I say we go with it. It’s a beautiful name.”

“I love it so much.” Jade says, “I know it’s your last name, but I think it goes along with her name perfectly. Plus, your last name suits my name too.”

“I’m going to love her no matter what her last name is.” Beck says, “Lucy Elle Oliver. Our little girl.”

“My little Lucy.” Jade says softly, adjusting Lucy against her breast. “You’re doing such a good job, pumpkin. You’re a hungry little girl, huh?”

Lucy continues to breastfeed for about ten minutes, then she’s all full. Tori had left to give the couple their privacy, but Jade really appreciated her being there during the birth process. Jade carefully burped her daughter, then went back to cradling her close to her chest. Her hand was back against her mom’s chest again, cuddling close to her as if Jade was her whole world.

“Look at the way she’s cuddled up to you.” Beck says, “You’re her whole world, Jade. She loves you so much.”

“I love her so much, too.” Jade says, kissing the baby’s forehead again. “Mama loves you so much, baby girl. You’re the sweetest baby in the entire world.”

“Our sweet little angel.” Beck smiles, “You’re going to be a total mommy’s girl, aren’t you, princess?” He coos towards their daughter.

“She totally is.” Jade smiles, pressing a kiss against the baby’s head. “You have a bunch of hair just like your daddy, huh?”

“She may be a mama’s girl, but she’s got amazing hair just like me.” Beck says, “I love that so much.”

[...]

Beck and Jade had eaten before going to bed, they had quite the big meal which led them to falling asleep around 2 AM. Lucy was sleeping against Jade’s chest, pressing her tiny hands against Jade’s bare skin. She had a blanket loosely draped over her back, so thankfully, she was still warm and cozy even if she only had a diaper on.

Lucy began to whimper against Jade’s chest, those whimpers slowly turned into cries which were incredibly loud. It woke Jade up instantly, while Beck was still sound asleep next to her.

Jade sat herself up and readjusted Lucy into a cradling position, she carefully began rocking her and hushing her, hoping that would get her back to sleep.

“Hi, Love.” Jade says softly, “It’s okay, shhhh... It’s okay, don’t cry. Everything’s okay baby.” She coos, trying to get her newborn to calm down.

Jade got a whiff of something right away, wrinkling her nose. There was no way she was changing the first diaper, so she quickly nudges Beck to wake him up.

“Beck.” Jade says softly, “Beck, wake up.”

“Hm?” Beck groans, rubbing at his eyes. He quickly hears the cries of his daughter, and that wakes him up instantly. “What’s wrong?”

“She needs a change.” Jade says, “That's your job, remember?”

“Oh, yes. That’s right.” Beck says, “Hand her over, I’ll take care of it.

“Thank you.” Jade breathes a sigh of relief, handing the screaming baby over to her boyfriend.

Beck takes her into his arms and rocks her carefully while grabbing a brand new diaper and some wipes, he makes sure he’s very gentle with her while he lays her down on the bed, taking off the dirty diaper.

“Wow, you certainly made a mess, huh?” Beck says softly, “That's alright, princess. Daddy’s going to take care of you.”

As Beck wipes her down, the little girl screams from how cold the wipe is. It breaks Jade’s heart hearing her baby scream like that, and she has to compose herself not to cry.

Beck gets her all cleaned up and into a new diaper, then carefully swaddles her into a blanket. He hands her back over to Jade, who quickly begins to calm the baby down.

“You’re all set, baby girl. It’s okay.” Jade says softly, “Mama loves you _so_ much. I’m here to protect you always.” She tells her. 

Lucy is quickly pacified by Jade, becoming quiet at the sound of her voice. Jade kisses the baby’s forehead lightly, doing her best to rock her back to sleep.

“You’re so good with her.” Beck says, “How do you do it?”

“I don’t know, it’s just instinct at this point.” Jade says, “I’m so happy, Beck. I don’t even care that I’m incredibly sore. We have a daughter and I love her _so_ much.”

“I love her too.” Beck says with a smile, “And I love you as well, my love.” He says, kissing her softly.

“I love you too.” Jade smiles, moving closer to Beck. “We’re going to give her the best life possible, even if we have to live with her grandparents for a little bit.”

“That’s okay, I don’t mind.” Beck says, “She's going to be surrounded with lots of love, Jade. I can promise you that.”

“You’re right. It’s not that big of a deal.” Jade says, “I do want to get our own house one day, so she’s not too crowded all the time.”

“I understand, but we’re not eighteen yet.” Beck says, “We’ll get our own house once we’re a bit older, for now, your house will do just fine.”

“Yeah, I shouldn’t worry about the future too much.” Jade says, “I’m just going to focus on you right now, baby girl.” She coos towards her daughter.

Lucy makes a soft cooing sound, moving her hand next to her cheek. Jade fears she’ll accidentally scratch up her beautiful little face, so she moves her hand away carefully.

“I love you, baby girl. Don’t scratch up that wonderful face of yours.” Jade says, “Let’s get some rest, okay? You’ve had a long and hard day.”

_[The next day]_

The next day had rolled around, it was around 12 PM and Lucy was finally being changed into her first outfit. It was a gray onesie with stripes and no sleeves since it was hot out, but she still had a little blanket loosely wrapped around her. Since Jade was having no further issues and was walking without a problem, she was being sent home with her daughter. She was a bit worried about how her first day at home would go, but she knew her family wouldn’t be too overwhelming and give the couple and their baby some space.

“Alright, you and your little bundle of joy are all set. Give me a call if there’s anything you’re concerned about.” Doctor Rose says, “Like excessive crying, trouble pooping, anything.”

“Will do.” Jade says, waiting for Beck to get Lucy buckled into the car seat. “When is her next appointment?”

“I’d love to see her when she’s about a month old, that’s when I’ll take a look at how she’s doing.” Doctor Rose says, “And remember, no intercourse for six weeks. You need time to heal since you tore quite a bit.”

“Oh, don’t worry. We have a baby on our hands, intercourse is out of the question.” Jade says, laughing. “I’m way too sore to do anything of the sort.”

“Good, I’m sure you can keep it that way.” Doctor Rose says, “I’ll see you guys in a month. Enjoy your little girl.”

“Thank you, we will.” Jade says, getting in the car with Beck.

The drive home was a success, they were so excited to introduce the little girl to her family and show her the nursery. Jade took Evelyn out of her car seat and had her loosely wrapped in the blanket, making sure she was careful with every step she took.

“Is she all set?” Beck asks, “How is she doing?”

“She’s fine, she’s out like a light.” Jade says quietly, making sure not to wake her. “She has her pacifier to keep her content.”

“Alright, perfect.” Beck says, carefully opening the door to Jade’s house. “Welcome home, baby girl. You’re going to have such a good life here.”

Jade steps inside of her house, the atmosphere already feels relaxing and just like home. Her baby was going to have the best life here with her grandparents and uncle, and she knew it.

Karen and Zach heard Beck and Jade come home, the older woman was already so excited to see the little bundle of joy in her daughter’s arms. She made sure to give them space to settle down, distancing herself.

“Welcome home, you two.” Karen says, “I’ll unpack the bags for you, take what you need and get settled in, okay? We’ll give you a bit of space before meeting her.”

“Thanks, mom.” Jade says, “Why don’t you get a look at her first? You are her grandmother, after all.”

“Oh my, thank you so much.” Karen smiles, taking a peek at the baby girl in Jade’s arms.

Karen smiles, the baby looks just like her daughter and she’s so happy to be a grandmother. After looking at her for a bit, Jade grabs what she needs and sits down on the couch. Underneath her baby, she had a pillow to keep her balanced and comfortable. Lucy was out like a light, and the way she slept was so adorable to both Beck and Jade.

“I love her so much.” Beck says, “I already feel so at home here with her. She’s amazing.”

“Me too.” Jade says, “You hear that? Daddy loves you _so_ much. Grandma and Grandpa are meeting you soon, they love you so much already, pumpkin.”

Lucy opens her eyes and stares at Jade. The newborn girl can’t make anything out quite yet, but she does recognize scents easily. The baby feels comfortable with her mom and dad around, and she’s incredibly cozy with the blanket she’s in.

“Look at those gorgeous eyes.” Jade coos, “You got those from me, huh? I know baby’s eyes are usually blue when they’re born… But I hope you keep them.”

“I hope she keeps them too.” Beck says, “But I also hope you keep that beautiful hair of yours.”

“Unfortunately, the baby's hair sheds after a while. But maybe she’ll grow some later on in life.” Jade says.

“I hope so.” Beck says, not taking his eyes off his daughter.

Lucy’s eyes squint and she begins to fuss, her pacifier falling out of her mouth. It was obvious she was hungry since she hadn’t been fed since early that morning. Jade knows exactly what to do and moves her shirt out of the way, unhooking her bra and letting her daughter gently suckle her nipple for food.

“Good girl.” Jade says softly, caressing her cheek with her thumb. “You’re such a good girl, baby.”

After feeding her, Karen, Zach and Jasper came into the room. Jade wanted her mom to hold the baby first, and Karen was perfectly fine with that. She sat next to her daughter and Jade handed her the baby girl wrapped up in a blanket. Karen couldn’t stop smiling once seeing the baby in her arms, she already loved her granddaughter so much, she couldn’t take her eyes off of her.

“Oh my goodness.” Karen says, “Look at you… You’re incredible, aren’t you?”

“She’s a beautiful little girl.” Beck says, “Doesn't she look exactly like Jade?”

“She sure does, oh my gosh.” Karen smiles, “Does she have a name?”

“Yes, she does.” Jade says, “Her name is Lucy Elle Oliver.”

“Oh my gosh, that’s a beautiful name.” Karen smiles more, “I love it. You two made a beautiful little girl.”

“We really did. She’s incredible.” Beck says, “She _loves_ her mommy, too. Everytime Jade holds her, she can always calm her down.”

“That’s amazing.” Karen says, “I’m so proud of you, Jade. She’s gorgeous. You’re going to be amazing parents.”

“Thank you.” Jade says, “She’s going to love you as her grandma.”

“I would hope so.” Karen says, “Zach, do you want to hold her?”

“Of course.” Zach says. He puts his arms out and Karen puts the baby in his grasp, Zach makes sure he’s careful with her, staring down at the little girl suckling gently on a pacifier.

“Well, look at you.” Zach smiles, “A little replica of my own daughter. How sweet.”

“Isn’t she a lot like Jade? It’s insane.” Karen says, “Maybe she’ll have a similar attitude to you.” She teases her daughter.

“Maybe, but she was only born yesterday. We’ll see in the future.” Jade says.

“Yeah, let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Zach says, “You’re going to have a good life here, princess. If you ever need advice on breaking hearts, come to me.”

“Dad…” Jade rolls her eyes, “Don’t give her ideas.”

“I’m just teasing.” Zach smirks. “Jasper, buddy- do you want to hold her?”

“Yeah!” Jasper says, sitting down next to Jade. “Can I hold her?”

“Of course you can, just hang onto her tightly.” Jade says, “Bring her over, Dad.”

Zach nods, he hands the baby over to his son and makes sure he’s holding her correctly. Jasper manages to do a pretty good job of holding her, and he’s already loving her very much.

“She’s so cute!” Jasper smiles, “And her name is Lucy?”

“Yup, that’s her name.” Jade says, “We just call her a bunch of nicknames right now, but that is her actual name.”

“I love it.” Jasper says, “She smells really good, too.”

“Mhm. Newborn babies usually smell really good, except when she poops.” Jade says, “She sort of smells like cinnamon.”

“I agree.” Jasper says, “I can’t believe I’m an uncle.”

“I know, pretty crazy considering you’re eleven.” Jade says, “But you two are going to be best friends. I just know it.”

“I can’t wait to be your best friend.” Jasper says to the baby softly, “You’re amazing, Lucy.”

_[Later that night]_

The rest of the day had gone just fine, Jade’s family had given the couple space when they needed it and helped out when it was needed, too. It was finally time to put the baby to bed, but Lucy was fussing loudly and Jade was struggling to get her to cooperate.

“Shhhh, shhh. It’s alright, baby. Mama’s got you.” Jade says, sitting down in the rocking chair with her. She rubbed the baby’s back as she was laying against her mom’s shoulder, screaming her tiny heart out.

“What’s the matter, love?” Jade coos, shifting her baby into a cradling position. “You’re very upset, huh?”

Lucy was quiet for a second, but her cries quickly started back up again. Jade tried to breastfeed her, but she wasn’t hungry at all. She also took a peek inside of her diaper, but it wasn’t messy either.

“I don’t know what’s wrong, pumpkin.” Jade says, “I really wish you could tell me what you wanted.”

Lucy wailed loudly again, her eyes squinting as she cried and cried. Jade pulled out the pacifier that Lucy loved from day one, but she refused it too.

Jade was slowly becoming frustrated with herself, she knew it wasn’t her fault that her baby couldn’t tell her what she wanted, but it felt that way to her. Her hormones were acting up too and soon enough, she had tears in her eyes.

“Hey… Is everything okay in here?” Beck says as he walks in, “She keeps screaming.”

“You think I don’t know that!?” Jade hisses, wiping her eyes.

“Woah… Sorry.” Beck apologizes, “What’s wrong? How can I help?”

“I don’t know, Beck.” Jade sniffles, “I feel like I’m doing everything wrong. She won’t stop crying no matter what I do.” She says, wiping her eyes again. “What if she doesn’t love me?”

“Don’t say that, babe. She loves you _so_ much.” Beck assures her, “You look exhausted. Maybe you should get some rest.”

“I can’t.” Jade says, “I have to get her to stop crying.”

“You forget that I’m her father.” Beck smirks, “I’ll take care of her, okay? You need rest.”

“Are you sure? _I’m_ the one who gave birth to her.” Jade says.

“And I helped create her, it evens out.” Beck says, “Hand her over, I’ve got her.”

Jade nods, she hands the screaming baby over to Beck, kissing his cheek and thanking him. She heads into her room, burying herself in her blankets that she’d missed so dearly, and she falls asleep very quickly.

“Alright, princess. Let’s take a little walk.” Beck says, cradling his baby girl. “You’re keeping everybody up with that screaming.”

Lucy was screaming all the way downstairs, Beck brought her into the living room where it was completely empty and dark. He took a seat in a comfortable chair and patted her back carefully, hushing her softly.

“It’s alright, baby girl. It’s okay.” Beck said softly, kissing the baby’s cheek. “Daddy’s got you.”

It took a while for Beck to get her calmed down, she eventually spit up all over his shirt, which was most likely the reason she was crying so much. Beck couldn’t help but laugh, even though the smell was pretty awful. It was funny how she was crying so loud because she couldn’t throw up, and now it was finally over.

“Well, seems like you got that out of your system.” Beck laughs, “Let’s clean us both up then it’s time for bed, okay?”

Beck takes her back upstairs and changes her into a clean pair of clothes, rocking her to sleep. It didn’t take long since the baby was already very tired, he put her down in her crib and put a pacifier in her mouth. He went into his room, where Jade was half asleep.

“Is she… Is she done crying?” Jade mumbles.

“Yes, she's all done. She had to spit up.” Beck says, “It ended up getting all over my shirt.”

“Get used to it, this is going to be our lives for a while.” Jade smirks, “Get yourself changed and then get into bed, I’m lonely.”

Beck nods, he changes his shirt and cuddles into bed with Jade. Jade had been especially clingy ever since giving birth, she’d fallen more in love with her boyfriend and wanted his comfort most of the time. Beck absolutely _loved_ seeing this side of Jade, it was amazing.

“I love you.” Beck says, kissing her softly. “Get some sleep, okay? You really need it.”

“I will.” Jade says, yawning. “Cuddle me and I’ll sleep like an angel.”

“You got it.” Beck says, he cuddles her as said and the two fall asleep together. They couldn’t be happier in life, and couldn’t wait for their journey as parents to keep going.


	17. Struggling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade is struggling as a teen mom, but eventually, she really starts to love it

_[3 days old]_

Jade was still adjusting to life as a teen mom. She absolutely loved her baby girl to bits, she’d do anything for her. But, she was exhausted and felt like she hadn’t slept in days. It was exhausting having to get up so often and feed her, burp her or change her. Usually Beck was the one to change her, but she did it a few times too.

It was around 3 AM, Jade had only passed out a couple hours ago and she was enjoying her sleep. Beck had put her to bed, meaning it would be her turn to take care of the baby. She could hear whimpers coming from the baby monitor, she tried to ignore them, but they eventually turned into cries. She prayed and hoped the crying would stop, but they just got louder.

Jade sighed, ripping the blanket off of her body. She headed into the nursery, seeing that her daughter’s pacifier had fallen out of her mouth. Jade picked up the little girl and sat down in the rocking chair, rocking her carefully.

Jade hushed her softly, hoping to pacify her. Her cries wouldn’t stop though, she was obviously hungry and needed to eat. Jade pulled down her tank top and unhooked her bra, letting her daughter feed from her breast. This had become a daily routine and it was something she wasn’t used to yet, her boobs always felt so full and she constantly had to wear nursing pads in her bras. It was also uncomfortable to feed, but as long as it fed the baby and gave her the nutrients she needed, it was fine.

Once she was done feeding her, Jade swaddled her up loosely in a blanket with stars on it. She held her in the rocking chair and smiled while looking down at the wide awake baby, rocking her to get her to fall asleep. 

Jade had no idea a love like this could exist, she was constantly crying tears of joy while looking down at her baby girl. She was amazing in every way possible and wanted her to stay this tiny forever, knowing it wouldn’t last a lifetime. 

When Lucy wasn’t falling asleep, she decided to bring the baby into her room and have the co-sleeper in the middle of her and Beck. Usually they just put her there for a nap, but Jade wanted her close that night. She put Lucy down in her co-sleeper and kissed the top of her head, gazing into her beautiful blue eyes.

“Hi baby girl.” Jade says softly, caressing her cheek with her thumb. “Look at those blue eyes. You got those from me, huh?”

Lucy let out a yawn, blinking her eyes. Her whole world was just a blur right now, but she was slowly but surely making out tiny shapes. She recognized her mom and dad’s scent, and was comforted around them. It was so sweet to Jade that she had a little human loving her, she wanted to keep this forever.

“Wow, big yawn.” Jade coos, kissing her forehead. “Mama loves you so much baby, but we have to get some sleep, okay? I know you don’t love sleeping… But we have to be well rested for when we nurse again.”

Lucy’s eyes slowly started shutting as Jade ran her hand over her head, hushing her softly to get her to bed. Once the baby had fully fallen asleep, Jade moved her hand away and shut her eyes, falling asleep.

_[7 AM]_

Lucy burst out into loud wails at around 7 AM. Beck was woken up by them, and it seemed to be his turn to take care of her. He didn’t mind at all, he loved this little girl so much and wanted to do as much as he could for her. He picked her up, gently tucking some of her blanket out of the way of her hand.

“Hey, hey.” Beck says softly, hushing her. “Shhh, shhh. It’s alright, princess. Daddy’s got you.”

Lucy kept screaming even at the sound of Beck’s voice, Beck quickly sniffed her and realized she had a full diaper. He got up and brought her into her nursery with the changing table, slowly unwrapping the swaddle and taking off her diaper. Lucy screamed louder once she was poked and prodded by her dad, but eventually, he got her changed and she quieted down. Beck had his shirt off since it was hot that day, and he put her against his chest to have some skin-to-skin time.

Beck brought Lucy back into their room, having the little girl cuddled up against his chest. She was content and happy with him, putting her fist in her mouth and suckling gently. He was so in awe of his baby girl, and couldn’t believe that him and Jade had created her.

“Look at you.” Beck coos, “You’re sucking on your fingers like a champ, huh?”

Lucy continued to suck on her fingers, drool dribbling down her chin. Jade heard Beck talking quietly to their daughter, and she slowly woke up to see them cuddling together.

“Oh my gosh.” Jade says softly, taking out her phone and snapping a few photos. “Look at you two, my two favorite people in the world.”

“Well good morning to you.” Beck smiles, “I would kiss you, but I don’t want to wake her.”

“It’s fine.” Jade says, leaning over and kissing Beck’s cheek. “Is that good?”

“Perfect.” Beck says, glancing back down at their daughter. “What a sweet girl we made, huh?”

“The sweetest.” Jade says, rubbing her thumb over the baby’s bare skin. “Are you sleeping well, bubba? Daddy has the smoothest skin in the world.”

“Do you think she’s hungry?” Beck asks, “She's trying to get to my nipple, which has nothing.”

“Oh, yeah. She is.” Jade says, smirking. “Come here, angel. Mama will feed you.”

Beck hands the baby off to Jade, who takes her into her arms. She unhooks her bra and carefully begins to feed her daughter, it doesn’t take long to feed her and she eventually burps the baby, keeping her against her chest.

“Do you want to take her for a walk around the neighborhood?” Beck asks, “I think she could use some vitamin D.”

“Yeah, sure. I could use it too.” Jade says, “Can we eat first? I’m starving.”

“Of course.” Beck nods, “Let’s go downstairs.”

Beck and Jade eat their breakfast, then get ready for their walk. Jade puts Lucy in the stroller, going outside with Beck. They begin to walk while pushing the stroller, Lucy is wide awake staring at the top of the stroller, moving her tiny hands near her face.

“Look at you. You’re so tiny in there.” Jade says with a smile, “Don’t scratch up your face, okay?”

“She’s so sweet.” Beck says, “We did good, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, we did.” Jade smiles, “Mama loves you so much, baby.” She says, lightly pinching her baby’s foot and kissing it gently. “My little girl.”

“You’re obsessed with her.” Beck can’t help but laugh, “I never thought I’d see you fawning this much over a baby.”

“Any other baby I wouldn’t care for, but she’s _ours_. It’s different.” Jade says, "She's my entire world, I just want to kiss her little face all the time. I couldn’t imagine a love like this actually existed.”

“I love this phase a lot, but I really can’t wait for her to grow up.” Beck says, “You know, when she’s giggling, talking, walking.”

“Stop, that’s way too far ahead.” Jade says, “Just let her be a newborn for now, okay? My hormones make me all emotional when I think about that.”

“Alright, fine.” Beck kissed her cheek, “Come on, baby girl. We’re going to keep walking.”

They keep walking and make it halfway around the neighborhood, when Lucy starts to fuss. Jade takes a pacifier out of her purse and gently puts it in her baby’s mouth. Lucy suckles on it carefully and quickly becomes content, calming down.

Their walk was a success and they headed back home without a problem, the rest of the day was pretty relaxing since Beck and Jade spent time taking care of their baby. It was really nice, and they really needed it.

_[5 days old]_

“Lucy, please stop screaming.” Jade says, sighing. She’s trying to rock her baby to sleep for her daily nap, but nothing seemed to be doing the job. She was incredibly fussy and whiny, and as much as Jade loved her daughter, she wanted it to stop.

“Baby, it’s time for your nap. Mama needs rest too.” Jade says softly, rocking in the rocking chair. “I just fed you, there’s no way you can be hungry.”

Lucy kept screaming and crying while Jade tried to rock her, hushing the little girl softly. At some points, Jade felt like she had no idea what she was doing, and this was definitely one of these times.

“Baby girl… Come on, I need you to quit fussing.” Jade says softly, kissing the baby’s forehead. “Mama’s got you, love. It’s okay.”

After a bit, Jade sighed and got up from the rocking chair. She brought Lucy into her room and propped the baby girl up against her shoulder, to the point where Lucy could feel Jade’s neck for skin. The woman sat down on her bed and rubbed the baby girl’s back. 

Slowly but surely, Lucy began to calm down and become content with Jade. The baby girl’s eyes slowly began to shut and eventually, she was asleep. 

Jade made sure she was absolutely stone-cold asleep before putting her in the co-sleeper, she was quite tired herself, and decided that the things she wanted to do could wait.

She laid down on her side and reached her hand over to her baby, placing it on the little girl’s tummy. Jade was out like a light soon enough, resting with her baby girl.

Beck came into the room to grab sometging, and the sight of his little family asleep together made him so happy. He couldn’t help but take a picture, smiling as he did so. He loved his two girls so much, and couldn’t have asked for a better life.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late chapter! havent been too inspired lately and i’ve been busy with school, i should be wrapping up this fic shortly tho :)


	18. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck surprises Jade

_[One week old]_

Beck and Jade’s baby girl was finally a week old, and the two of them were surprised how fast this week had been. It was definitely one of the hardest weeks of their lives, but they were getting to know their baby girl more and more each day, and it was an amazing experience.

That day, they were finally going to have their baby get some much-needed vitamin D at the park. The couple had felt like they’d been trapped inside for way too long now, and it was a good day to spend some time in the nice weather, since it wasn’t too hot that day.

Beck had something really special planned for Jade, though. At the park they go to, that was where Beck asked Jade to get back together, and it was an incredibly special moment. Beck knew he wanted to be with Jade forever, so he was finally going to pop the question to her. He had a ring and everything that he was bringing with him, and he really, _really_ hoped she would say yes. They’d been off had their ups and downs in their relationship ever since Jade got pregnant, but, he knew she was the one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. And he hoped Jade felt the same way back.

“Are you all set to go?” Beck asks, “And is she all set?”

“She’s all good, she’s in her outfit and is perfectly comfortable here in her car seat.” Jade says, “I’m all set, too. Do you have the picnic basket?”

“Yup. The swaddle is in the car, too.” Beck says, “For when you’re ready to use it.”

“Thanks.” Jade says, kissing his cheek. “Come on, I need some sunlight and so does Lucy.”

“Alright.” Beck says, watching her take the car seat into the car. He was really nervous and hoped it didn’t show, but he tried to keep it cool.

They got in the car and drove to the park, Jade took Lucy out of her car seat and got her into the baby swaddle against her chest. Lucy was wide awake at that moment, pressing her tiny hand against Jade’s chest as she was comfortably laid against her mother. She was sucking on her pacifier gently while Jade caressed her thumb against her baby’s smooth cheek, keeping her pacified.

“You’re the cutest baby in the whole world.” Jade coos, “Mama loves you so much.”

“And she loves you too.” Beck smiles, laying the blanket down with the picnic basket. “Come sit down, you must be hungry.”

“I am, yeah.” Jade says, sitting down. “I always forget to eat since I have my hands full with this one.”

“I can say the same for myself.” Beck says, “For a one week old, she’s a _lot_ of work. I can’t imagine what the future will be like.”

“She can’t do much on her own, I’m not surprised we’ve got our hands full.” Jade says, picking up a strawberry and eating it. “I love her, though. And I’d do anything to take care of this little girl.”

“God, you’re an amazing mother.” Beck says, “I know this all seemed really hard at first, but I’m glad we went through with it. She really brought light to our lives, and it felt like it was all meant to be.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Jade says, “Although I’m always really tired, I don’t even care since I have a little miniature version of me. A little version of _us_.” She smiles, “She’s perfect. And I can’t wait to see her grow up. Even though I _really_ love this stage of her.”

“Me too.” Beck says, leaning over and pressing a kiss onto the baby‘s forehead. “It’s hard to tell if she’s a mommy’s girl or a daddy’s girl, she seems to love us both.”

“Well… Yeah, we’re her parents. She doesn’t really know anyone else besides her grandparents and uncle.” Jade says, “But she’s definitely most comfortable with us, I think she can recognize scents or something.”

Lucy let out a small wail, becoming fussy. Her pacifier had come out of her mouth and her mouth was gaping open, tapping at her mother’s chest. Jade knew what that meant and she quickly grabbed a blanket for her privacy, covering her daughter up so she could feed her without people staring. Lucy was quickly content once she was nursing, and Jade felt relaxed, too.

“Are you still sore when you feed?” Beck asks, “I noticed scratch marks on your chest and wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Oh, I’m okay. It’s just because of Lucy’s nails.” Jade says, “She holds onto me when she feeds and she has sharp nails, there’s not much I can do about it besides wait it out.” She says, “And it’s just a little uncomfortable, she can get sort of aggressive with feeding.”

“I understand, I’m glad you’re okay, though.” Beck smiles, “I know you were in pain when you first started feeding, I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“No, I know. Thank you for checking on me.” Jade says, “I’m nearly used to it now since I have to do it so often. Nearly every three hours.”

“She needs to eat to grow, I’m not surprised.” Beck says, “I really hope she can stay this tiny forever, though. She’s so cute.”

“She’s the sweetest baby ever.” Jade says, “I love her so much.”

“I love her too.” Beck smiles, and they continue to eat their food together.

After eating and spending time with their little girl, the two of them decided to walk together. They packed up their picnic supplies and put them back into the car, then began to walk together with Lucy still swaddled against Jade’s chest. Jade made sure Lucy was nice and safe in her swaddle, putting a hand on the baby’s back.

Seeing the two loves of his lives together was the most amazing sight in the world, Beck was so in love with his two girls, he wanted to be with them forever and cherish these memories for a long, long time. To cherish those memories, it’s always nice to get a picture to save for later.

“Can I take a photo of you two?” Beck asks, “I just love how you guys look.”

“Go ahead, but make sure you facetune the bags under my eyes. They’re devastating.” Jade jokes, posing for the picture.

“Don’t worry, you look beautiful.” Beck says, snapping a few photos. “Look down at her for this one, I think that would be good.”

Jade agrees, and she looks down at her daughter for a photo. Beck snaps a few more pictures, then puts his phone away so they can enjoy more time together. Beck was increasingly getting more nervous, seeing that they were almost to the spot where he asked Jade out again.

He put a hand on where the ring is and took a deep breath, continuing to walk with his girlfriend. Beck constantly made sure that the two of them were doing okay, and once they were at the spot, they began to talk again.

“You remember this area, right?” Beck asks, “Do you remember what happened here?”

“My memory’s a little foggy ever since I gave birth, but I know this spot is special.” Jade says, “We got back together here, right? After that really nice day at the beach?”

“Yeah, we did.” Beck says, “We’ve fallen in love all over again, Jade. I’m so happy we have a little family now.”

“Me too.” Jade says, “I love you both so much. You’re my entire world.”

“And you’re mine too.” Beck kisses her softly, running a hand over the ring in his pocket. 

“Why are you being weird?” Jade asks, “I know when you’re acting strange, it’s easy to tell.”

“Was it that obvious?” Beck laughs nervously, “You can read me way too well, it’s crazy, huh?”

“What’s going on with you? Are you going to break up with me?” Jade questions, “I really can’t deal with being a single mother, Beck.”

“No no no! Of course not.” Beck quickly assures her, “Jade… I-... I love you so much, and I really, _really_ want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He says.

“What are you saying…?” Jade questions, “Beck, what the hell is going on? Please tell me.” She practically begs.

“Jade… We’ve had quite the rocky relationship, but lately, it’s gotten so much better. Even though we still have our ups and downs… We get through them and become stronger than ever.” Beck says, “We have a baby girl now and I really couldn’t be happier in our lives right now. I know we only got back together officially a few months ago, but it truly feels like we’ve been together for a lifetime.”

“Beck…” Jade’s eyes fill up with happy tears, knowing what’s about to come next. “My hormones really can’t handle this right now.”

“Jadelyn August West.” Beck says, getting down on one knee and pulling out the box that had been causing his anxiety all day. “Will you please do me the honor and accept my hand in marriage?”

“You are _so_ cheesy.” Jade sniffles, wiping her eyes. “Oh my god. I can’t believe this is happening. Am I dreaming?”

“This is entirely real, babe.” Beck promises her, “I want to tie the knot with you and be able to call you my _wife_. I want to be a family- _permanently._ I love you so so much. I want to get married and have our own home and grow old together, and watch our baby girl grow up.” He smiles, becoming teary eyed. “I love you, Jade West. And I always will.”

“Yes.” Jade says simply, “Yes… Yes I’ll marry you. I love you so much.” She says, sobbing with happiness. “Come put that ring on my finger, it’s absolutely gorgeous.”

Beck smiles, sliding the emerald ring onto her finger. The two of them lean in for a passionate kiss, holding each other as they exchange more kisses. They feel more in love than ever, and it’s even better since their daughter is here for this incredibly special moment.

“I love you.” Beck says, “I can’t wait to marry you. I can’t wait to get a house and be a true family.”

“Me too.” Jade says, choking on her tears again. “Maybe our baby girl can be the flower girl.”

“Maybe… If she can walk by then.” Beck laughs, “Let's take our time though, okay? We have a lot on our hands and planning a wedding is hard work.”

“I know, I know.” Jade says, “I just can’t believe I’m marrying the love of my life.”

“Me too.” Beck smiles, “Do you want to keep walking? Or are you eager to tell everyone the news?”

“Let’s wait on that.” Jade says, “I want to enjoy time with my little family.”

“Okay.” Beck agrees, holding her hand. “Let’s go then.”

[...]

Later that night, everybody realized that Beck and Jade were acting strange. Lucy had been put to bed, so the whole family was hanging out together. The couple was being much more cuddly than usual, and it was something to be talked about.

“What’s up with you guys?” Zach asks, “You’re not usually this cuddly in front of us.”

“We cuddle all the time, it’s normal.” Jade shrugs, trying to hide her ring. “Right, Beck?”

“Nah… He’s got a point, we aren't like this in front of them.” Beck says.

“See? Now I know you’re hiding something.” Zach says, “Please tell me you aren’t pregnant again, Jade.”

“No! It’s only been a week since she was born, there’s no way I could be pregnant.” Jade rolls her eyes, “But… We do have other exciting news.”

“Oh?” Karen raises her brows, “Do tell.”

“Well…” Jade smiles, holding out her hand with her ring. “We’re engaged.”

“Oh my god!” Karen gasps, “You guys… That’s amazing! I’m so happy for you!”

“Wow! That’s incredible.” Zach smiles, “Come here, give us a hug.”

Beck and Jade get up, getting into a group hug with Zach and Karen. It lasted only a little bit, separating after a few seconds.

“When’s the wedding? Do we have a date?” Karen asks, “Oh my god, there’s so much to talk about!”

“Calm down, I only proposed today.” Beck says, “We don’t have a date, but I think we know where we want the wedding- right, Jade?” He glances over at his fiancé.

“Yeah, we want to have it at the park where he proposed.” Jade says, “An outdoor wedding is really ideal for us.”

“That sounds amazing.” Zach says, “Wow, I’m _really_ excited for you guys.”

“Thanks, dad.” Jade smiles, “Come on, we talk about the wedding some more if you’d like.”

“Sounds perfect.” Karen says, and they all start to talk about their future wedding. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i’m doing a quick AU before continuing the bade family series, hope that’s okay. Anyways, enjoy the first chapter :)


End file.
